


Once

by Donatellosgirl36



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanart, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: One special moment caught between life and death, Raphael makes a decision that will change him forever. One single moment is all it takes. 2003-verse.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the turtles.
> 
> A/N: A couple quick points.  
> This is based primarily in the 2003 verse, but with some minor differences.  
> 1\. Assume the guys are in their twenties.  
> 2\. I used Shredder as my villain, so ignore the fact that he actually died in the series.  
> 3\. I didn't base the Turchan on any preexisting concepts. (At least, none that I know of.) They are completely mine and I have developed them in my own way.  
> 4\. This fic is rated mature for a reason. If you can't guess why, you'll find out soon enough! :D

“Get your hands off me!” Raphael tried to shout, but it was more like a grumble. The Foot soldiers continued down deep into Shredder’s fortress. He dangled from their hands, broken and bleeding. Barely conscious, he was tossed into a cell. The heavy barred door slammed shut with a clang. Prying his eyes open, he glared at Shredder standing just outside. “When I get outta here I’m gonna make ya pay, Shredder.”

“Strong words for someone in your position.” Shredder’s eyes glowed sharp beneath his metal mask. “I will make you a proposition, turtle. Give me the location of the rest of your disgusting family and I will make your death short.  And if you do not, I will make it last for days.”

Raph was fighting to stay awake, but he was quickly losing the battle. He was lucid enough to reply though. “Go suck an egg.”

Shredder’s eyes narrowed in anger. “Very well, I will give you one day to consider your options. At dawn, you will begin your suffering.” He turned on his heel and left. Two Foot stopped outside the heavy metal door leading to the cell to stand guard.

Raph finally allowed his eyes to close. It had to be dawn by now. Memories drifted back to him of the battle that had brought him to lay on this cold stone floor.

**_***Flashback***_ **

“There’s too many! We have to retreat!” Leo ordered from across the rooftop.

“What!” Raph barked back. He had to be kidding.  “These guys are on our turf! We need ta teach ‘em a lesson!”

“No, Raph! We’re way out numbered!” Leo shouted over the clang of swords and sais. The Foot were pressing him back towards the edge and he was quickly losing ground. “We have to go now!”

Don and Mikey had backed towards their leader, but Raph continued to refuse. The sea of Foot between them began to grow as more soldiers appeared on the roof. “Come on, bro!” Mikey encouraged him.

“No! You guys can go if ya want! I’ve had enough of these creeps!” Raph nailed another soldier with the hilt of his sai.

“Now Raph!” Leo’s cry was more urgent now.

Raph was about to give another hot-headed retort, but something struck him in the back of the head. He fell to one knee, dazed. The Foot did not give him an opportunity to recover. Another heavy blow hit him and he was swallowed in blackness.

Raph woke a few minutes later, but in those few minutes a lot had changed. He’d been separated from his brothers and was now being dumped in front of Shredder himself. His eyes widened as his heavily armored foe approached him. Being one to never back down, Raphael climbed quickly to his feet and took a defensive position. Already battle worn and tired, it didn’t take long for him to be a bloody mess. Cuts, scraps, and bruises decorated his green skin. Time after time, he regained his footing, only to be slammed back down.

At last, his body refused to take his orders. He growled as Shredder approached him once more. “I ain’t done yet!” But the fact that he could barely hold his sai belied his words.

Shredder smirked as he kicked Raph one more time in the side of the head. Raphael’s vision blurred and the world spun out of control. “Take him to the cell.”

**_***End of Flashback***_ **

A pair of soft warm hands and a damp cloth were sweeping over the wounds on his body. At first, he thought they might be one of the Foot, but the notion was quickly washed away. They were too soft, too gentle. This person could not be a Foot soldier. _April?_ But his senses told him no. The person’s scent was sweeter, like spring flowers.

Raphael finally dragged his eyes open. The being above him was blurry and hidden by shadows, but nevertheless he could tell instantly that he was right. There was no way this person was Foot, they were far too small. He blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness away.

“You’re awake.” Came a soft voice. “I’m glad. You took quite a beating.”

He squinted up at the girl above him. Her features were just as soft as her voice. The long blue hair was surprising, but what was more amazing were her eyes. They were a bright shade of violet. “Who are you?” The question came out gruffer than he’d meant it.

But the young woman just tilted her head and smiled. “I am a prisoner like you. My name is Vivistarbita.”

“Huh, ya wanna run that one by me again.” Raph lifted a hand to his aching head. He was having a hard-enough time focusing and that hadn’t helped matters.

She let out a small chuckle. “Vivistarbita, but you may call me Vivi.”

“Yeah, alright, Vivi.” Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to sit up. It was a bit hard, but he managed. _No broken bones at least._

“You really shouldn’t be moving so soon.” Vivi protested.

“Nah, I’ve had worse.” Allowing the dizziness to pass, he opened his eyes. He barely suppressed the gasp. Now that he was able to see her better, he realized she was stunning. Her blue hair was streaked with different shades of blue, which only made her porcelain skin glow more. And although she was somewhat small, she was curvy in all the right places.

Vivi stared at him with concern. “Are you alright?”

He stared back, stumbling over his words. “Uh…um…yeah…you…I…I’m Raphael, but my brothers call me Raph.”

She smiled at his comment as he began examining their cell. “You have brothers?”

“Yeah.” He answered absently as he stood and inspected the bars.

“I have an elder sister. I miss her very much.”

At the sadness in her tone, Raph turned back to look at her. As he suspected unshed tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked away. He cleared his throat. “Do ya know how long I was out?”

She looked up at a place on the wall where the sunlight from a tiny window shone. “About three hours.”

His eyes widened slightly and then he frowned. His family was probably going nuts right now trying to find him. He looked back at the bars. Their cell was pretty solid. They were surrounded on three sides by thick concrete walls. The fourth wall of bars were at least six inches thick and the massive hinge looked like it was made to keep an elephant in. Even if he put all his weight into it and was at full strength -which he wasn’t- he’d never get through it barehanded. Even the window that let in the bit of sunlight was outside the cell.

He glanced at Vivi standing a few feet behind him. _Why would they keep her in this cell? It’s not like she can do any damage to anyone._

She turned and walked back to a far corner to settle on the floor. There was no furniture in the room, not even a blanket. Only a bucket, an empty water bottle and few rags were present. With a heavy sigh, he went to settle on the floor not far from her. They sat in silence for a long moment. “Could I ask ya a question?”

Vivi looked up. “No, I’m not human. I’m a Turchan – a shapeshifter.”

Raph’s mouth hung open for a moment. Well, that explained why she hadn’t seemed frightened of him at all. “If you’re a shapeshifter, why ain’t ya escaped already?”

She held out her hands to display two golden gauntlets. “I am trapped. These gauntlets are magical. They prevent me from changing.”

Raphael frowned. “Have ya tried takin’ ‘em off?”

“I can’t, only the human that placed them on me can remove them.”

“And let me guess, that’d be Shredder.” She gave a small nod. Raph growled a little, glaring through the bars at the place he’d last seen his enemy. Frowning, he looked back at his cellmate. “Vivi, how long have ya been here?”

She folded her arms atop her knees and rested her chin on them. “Honestly, I’m not sure anymore. I stopped counting after two months.”

“Two months!” Raph’s brow furrowed. “What’s that creep keepin’ ya here for anyways?”

“He wants me to tell him where the rest of my people are.” Her eyes narrowed. “But I will never betray them. There are too few of us as it is.” She sighed. “But, I’m afraid I’m not as entertaining as I was when he first found me.”

“What do ya mean?”

She shook her head slowly. “He said If I don’t become useful soon, he’d kill me. Today could very well be my last day.” Vivi had long ago accepted that outcome. She would never turn over the last of her kind to be used by this monster.

“Hey, don’t talk like that. He’s just tryin’ to mess with your head.” Raph frowned at her and she met his caramel eyes.

Vivi felt a warmth blossom in her chest at the amount of true concern he had for her. She gave him a small smile. “How did you end up here? You look like you can handle yourself.”

Raph frowned, leaning his head back. “I shouldn’t be. I shoulda listened to Leo. There were way too many of ‘em. But I had to be the hot-head. Thought I could take ‘em on all by myself…” He grumbled.

Vivi frowned, her gaze falling to the floor. “Then we are surely two of a kind. I didn’t listen either. My sister and I had an argument while we were out at dinner. I stormed out and…” She looked down at the golden bracelets once more. “I ended up like this.” She gave a small mirthless chuckle. “The strange thing is I can’t even remember what the argument was about now.” Her eyes shown with sadness as she lifted them towards the small window. “All we have are each other and we can’t seem to agree on anything.”

Raph let out a sigh. “Sounds like me and Leo.” He turned his head to look at her again and the guilt and despair in her violet eyes tugged at his heart. “Look, my brothers are gonna find me. They’re gonna rescue me. When they come ya can just come with us.”

“I do hope they come for you, Raphael.  You don’t deserve to be here.”

“Neither do you!” He reached across the space between them to set a large hand on one of her small arms. “Don’t give up. I’m here now and I’m gonna do anything it takes to get ya outta here.”

There was so much conviction in his voice and determination in his eyes, that she dared to hope. And it surprised her. That feeling had died in her a long time ago. She smiled again, a little brighter this time. She placed a hand on top of his where it still rested on her arm. “Then I won’t give up.” Raph blushed as her violet eyes swept over him. Slowly he withdrew his hand, instantly regretting the lack of contact.

Through the day the two talked, telling each other about their families and their lives. Raphael had never been very chatty. He preferred to keep his thoughts to himself most of the time. But with Vivi, not once did he feel uncomfortable. Their conversations flowed so naturally that the time passed far quicker than either had expected and the sun began to set. The cell began to grow dark as the only light source they’d had all day began to disappear.

Vivi shivered and Raph frowned at her. “Ya cold?”

“Yes.” She admitted softly. “My kind don’t deal well with the cold.”

_That’s why there ain’t a blanket or nothin’ in this cell._ He growled as he realized this was just another way to torture her. His gut twisted at the thought of her being subjected to this night after night. “Come here.” He opened his arms and motioned to her to sit beside him. She hesitated only a moment, before moving to the space next to him. Raph immediately wrapped both arms around her. He rubbed at her arms and legs as her thin body trembled. “Better?” She gave a small nod, her cheeks pink.

They sat quietly as the room became darker and darker.  “Raphael, may I ask you a question? It may sound a bit strange.”

“Sure.”

“Is this form appealing?” Vivi looked down at her hands with a frown. “It is my natural form, the one I was born with. But I don’t normally spend this much time in it. I have to change my appearance in order to move among the humans.”

Raph had been a little shocked by the question and so he silently listened while she explained her reason for asking. He gently cupped her cheek to turn her head to meet his eyes. In the near pitch black, both their eyes shimmered. “It is.” Even in the darkness he could tell she was smiling and he couldn’t prevent his own from spreading across his mouth.

Vivi snuggled back against him with a soft thank you, and he let out an almost inaudible sigh. After a few long minutes of silence, she spoke again. “Thank you, Raphael, for making this day so…pleasant. Well, as pleasant as being locked in a cell by a lunatic can be.” She felt Raph chuckle a little beside her and she smiled feeling that warmth again in her chest. “These hours with you have been very special. And if tomorrow will be my last day, then at least I was able to spend my last hours with someone that understands me.”

Raph felt his cheeks burn. That had to be the best compliment he’d ever received and also the saddest thing he’d ever heard. He gave her a tight squeeze. “Stop that. I told ya we’re gettin’ outta here – the both of us.”

Despite the certainty in his voice, she was not so sure. She did appreciate the sentiment though and leaned up to place a soft kiss of gratitude on the corner of his mouth. A shiver ran through his entire body. She touched his cheek gently, remembering the bruises. Violet met caramel in the darkness. “Why does it feel like I’ve known you my entire life?” She asked softly, wishing that it had been true. It was cruel to finally meet someone that understood her so well, only to die so soon after.

Raph shifted a bit, resting his cheek in her hair. “I don’t know.” He sighed again. “But I do know exactly what ya mean.” It was strange meeting Vivi. It was like meeting a stronger, yet gentler version of himself. She had a short temper as well. But instead of showing her anger loudly and sometimes physically like he did, she instead sought solitude until the anger subsided. This was actually how she’d been captured. She’d stormed out of the dinner with her sister into a dark alleyway. Occupied with her own thoughts, the Foot had caught her off guard. Before she could even react or change forms, Shredder had stepped from the shadows and slammed the gauntlets on her wrists.

Vivi sat up and turned to face Raph. He watched her shadow intently. Leaning forward, she cupped his face in her hands a moment before her lips touched his in a true kiss. He couldn’t resist her – not that he wanted to. His arms came up to wrap around her and pull her close. The moment her lips parted, he had to taste her. Their tongues touched and every nerve ending his body was set on fire. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. Vivi seemed to experience the same shockwave as she let out a small gasp.

With every moment the kiss became more passionate. She shifted straddling his hips as her hands gently caressed his shoulders, neck, and head, ever aware of his injuries. Raph finally broke away when he felt dampness on her cheeks. He took a moment to catch his breath. “Vivi?” What had happened? Why was she crying?

She rested her forehead against his, her breathing ragged. “Raph, if it was anyone else I would never ask this…” Her body gave a small tremble as she fell silent. Her heart pounded in her chest with anxiety. _What am I doing! He’d never agree with my death looming over us at any time._

Raph’s large fingers played with her blue locks. “What is it, Doll? What can I do ta make ya happy?”

She took a deep breath, holding on to him tight. “Raph, would you make my night as special as the day?” It took Raphael a long moment to realize what she was asking. His heart thundered in his chest. This beautiful creature in his arms couldn’t be asking _that_? Could she? He wasn’t entirely sure how to respond.

_I didn’t think so. But it was worth a try._ She sighed resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s alright. I understand. This is fine too.”

“No!” He gripped her shoulders, pulling her back to look at him. She appeared a bit hurt by his continued silence. His tone softened. “No, it ain’t fine. I wanna. But I want ya to promise me somethin’ first.” She waited patiently for him to finish. “I want ya to promise me that you’re gonna fight Shredder with all ya got, that ya won’t go down quietly.”

That incredible warmth was back in her chest and she finally knew what to call it. It was love. In less than a day she’d fallen for this rough-around-the-edges, stubborn, and wonderful turtle. How could she deny him such a simple request? “I promise.”

Their lips crashed together again, far hungrier than before. Raph didn’t have to wonder why he didn’t feel nervous in the least. It felt natural and perfect. It was like they had been made for this very moment. Vivi sat back and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Raph’s gaze shot to the door of their prison. “What about the guards?”

“They won’t be back for several hours.” She reassured him as she pulled the shirt over her head. His eyes roved her. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness. One hand slid up from her waist to her chest. Vivi leaned back into him to run hot kisses along his neck. He groaned his body responding to hers. His other hand slid down to grasp her slender thigh which was covered only by a thin pair of pants. Her scent was driving him mad, her arousal burning his nostrils. One of her hands left his shoulders to unsnap the little white bra. He didn’t hesitate to dip his head and run his mouth along the top of her breasts. She trembled in his arms and he glanced at her to be sure she was alright. She was more than alright. Vivi had her eyes closed, head lulled back and her chest arched towards him.

Raph couldn’t help but smirk as he drew one breast into his mouth. She gasped, clutching at his shoulders. His fingers deftly played with the other breast, until he moved to give it the same amount of attention. She squirmed, rocking her hips against his. He let out a sharp gasp of his own. “Raphael…” She pleaded softly in his ear.

This was the point of no return. He had to be certain. “Are ya sure?” His words came out in a pant. Her lips came down on his again and their tongues wrestled heatedly. When she pulled away he opened his caramel eyes to gaze into her violet ones only inches in front of him.

“Yes.”

If her kiss hadn’t already persuaded him, her eyes did. Not one speck of doubt reflected in their depths. She stood slowly, kicking off the little sandals she wore and allowing the rest of her clothing to fall to the floor. Raph blinked up at the goddess before him, his heart pounding out of control. Standing beside her, he cupped her cheeks. “You are _so_ beautiful.”

Now bare, she shivered in the cool room. He pulled her close trying to keep her warm. Her arms slid around his neck. And for a lingering moment they just held one another. Then he stepped back to kneel and make her a small bed from her clothes. It wasn’t much, but it would at least keep her off the cold floor. When he looked back up at her, she was smiling. He returned it as he gave her hand a small tug. She knelt beside him and he helped her lay on the makeshift bed. He positioned himself between her legs and with a soft groan allowed his tail and manhood to slip free.

He hovered over her, their eyes meeting once more. Vivi stroked his cheek. “You are wonderful and perfect, Raphael. Never think any different and never let anyone tell you different. Because it’s not true.”

Raph drew in a sharp breath, fighting the prickle of tears.  “Vivi...” He murmured burying his face in her shoulder and hair. His body shuddered and her hands caressed the back of his head. Gratitude and love bubbled up inside him until he felt he’d burst. Instead, he turned his head to nip and lick at her neck. Her breathing started to speed up as he continued tracing kisses along her jaw until meeting her mouth again. He put his soul into the kiss, revealing all the emotions he could not express in words. She moaned softly into his mouth and a low rumbled started deep in his chest.

Releasing her lips, their eyes met once more before he began a slow progression down her body. He gave every lovely inch the attention it deserved. Finally, he came to the source of that wonderful scent. Wondering if she tasted as sweet as she smelled, he had to find out. Vivi gasped when his large tongue swept across her entrance. She threw her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to suppress the sounds Raph was so easily pulling from her. Smirking, he gave her another taste just to hear that wonderful sound again. There was a muffled cry from beneath her hand.

Settling back on his knees, he scrutinized her trembling form. Sweat was forming on her brow and when she cracked her violet eyes open they were overflowing with desire. Hovering over her again, he pressed his tip into her warmth. He watched her intently as he continued inside.

Vivi closed her eyes, focusing on every breathtaking inch. When he was buried to the hilt deep inside her, she realized just how perfectly their bodies molded together. It was like they were a perfectly matched set, made for one another. She moaned and he captured the noise with his mouth. Hers was followed by his. He had given up the idea of finding anyone to make love with – to mate with. So, the sensation of being wrapped in such incredible warmth was one he could never have dreamed. He slipped his arms beneath her, cradling her head and lower back. Their embrace was tight as both came down from the initial high.

Raphael continued the kiss as he began to move. He nibbled her bottom lip, ready to capture her cries as they increased in volume. When her body clamped down on his, he froze allowing her to ride out the orgasm. Vivi buried her face his shoulder, her arms and legs locking around him, keeping him tight against her.

When she finally relaxed, she moaned his name in his ear. “Raphael…” That single word sent a shiver through him from head to toe. She arched into him as he began to move with more fervor.  Sweat was dripping from both their bodies now. She came again and he groaned at the sensation. She now stared up at him with hooded eyes full of passion and also a bit tired.

He smirked as he paused to shift positions. Easily lifting her small frame, he sat back on his knees. Vivi now straddled his lap, her arms falling around his neck. She was so light he had no trouble continuing the vigorous pace. He whispered passionate words against her soft lips before kissing her once more. His chest rumbled even louder as he finally tumbled over the edge. He tried desperately to keep his voice down as Vivi tumbled after him. They clutched one another as their bodies pulsed in unison. Both exhausted, their quiet pants filling the cell.  He ran kisses along her shoulder and neck up to nip her ear.

She leaned back to look at him as tears formed in her eyes. “That was beyond words.” He wanted to smile, but couldn’t as her tears rolled free. She rested her forehead against his. “Thank you for making my night so incredibly special and wonderful.”

“There’s a lot more where that came from.” He teased lightly, trying to make her smile. It did but only slightly. The corner of her mouth twitched, but the tears did not stop.

He started to get up and her eyes widened. “No!” Her arms tightened around his neck and she buried her face against it. “Not yet.”

Raph frowned, holding her tightly. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He promised.

Only after his manhood and tail had withdrawn into his shell did she let go. She dressed in silence and he coaxed her to lay beside him on the hard floor. Her eyes glowed as she met his. “Raphael, I…”

He smiled stroking her cheek. “I know. Me too.” A large smile crossed her lips. He pulled her close, her back to his plastron. Then he curled around her, sheltering her from the cold dark cell.


	2. Split

The heavy metal door that separated the cell from the rest of Shredder’s lair opened with a clang. Raph, who’d been laying on the cold floor with Vivi pressed to his plastron bolted upright. Glancing at the wall where the window reflected, he could tell it was not yet dawn. Raph was on his feet by the time their captor approached the cell door. Behind him, he sensed Vivi stand at a little slower rate.

“What do ya want?” Raph smirked. “Come to let us go.”

Shredder’s eyes narrowed in annoyance and he motioned to one of the dozen guards that accompanied him to open the cell. Raph growled and Vivi laid a hand on his shell. As the soldiers began to fill the cell, he took a defensive position, keeping Vivi behind him.

Shredder sneered beneath his metal mask. “Have you made your decision, turtle?”

Raph continued to glare at his foe. “Ya already know my answer and it ain’t changed. I will _never_ give my brothers or Master Splinter to you!”

Shredder eyed the turtle. This one was the strongest and toughest of his despised group of vermin. He would not break if he alone were threatened. “Then you have chosen death. Her death.”

Raph gasped. “No! I won’t let ya hurt ‘er! Your fight’s we me, Shredder! She ain’t got nothin’ to do with this!”

The ninja’s sneer spread. “She may not be much use to me any longer, but she does have some value _to you._ And that makes her presence advantageous for me.”

Raphael growled, realizing his enemy had planned this. His heart jumped when Vivi spoke from behind him. “I would rather die than let you use me to hurt others!”

“Of that I am all too aware.” His cold brown eyes locked on Raphael. “But he will not let that happen. Will you, turtle?”

Vivi squeezed his arm, moving into his line of sight. “Raphael, please don’t listen to him. I would never be able to live with myself, if something happened to your family because of me. My life isn’t worth theirs.”

Raph’s caramel eyes widened with a mixture of astonishment and horror. “What!”

Before he could think of what to do, Shredder gestured to the men inside the cell. “Take her.”

“No!” He pulled Vivi back behind him. The soldiers surged forward and by sheer numbers were able to subdue the furious turtle, pinning him to a wall. One of the Foot grabbed Vivi’s arm and started to pull her from the cell. “No! Stop!” Raph’s heart was in his throat. He couldn’t let this happen. “I’ll tell ya!” Everyone stopped moving and the room grew quiet. He met Shredder’s gaze. “I’ll tell ya, but ya gotta promise to let ‘er go.”

Vivi gasped, trying to pull away from the soldier that was holding her. “No! Don’t do this!”

Raph frowned, his gaze leaving Vivi’s terrified violet eyes for his enemy’s cold brown ones. “Do we got a deal, Shredder?”

The armored ninja considered the proposal, though he had no intention of keeping it. “Fine. Take him.” Raph didn’t fight this time when they placed heavy metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Shredder watched the scene coolly until the turtle was dragged from the cell.

All the while, Vivi was struggling with the Foot soldier and pleading with Raph. “No! Don’t! Please!” Vivi tried to get to the door. The one lone Foot easily kept her pinned in, while the soldiers Raph had gave a pounding began to exit the cell. When it was empty, she tried again for the door, but the Foot shoved her back hard then slammed the cell shut again. She came back to her feet as Raph was being dragged from the room. “No! Raphael!” Tears streaked her cheeks.

“I’ll come back for ya! I promise!” He called from just outside the prison door. He glanced back at her only to see her clutching the bars with white knuckles, fear written across her lovely face. The gauntlets glowed as they fought Vivi’s strong instinct to change and charge after Raph.

He was taken back to the throne room, but in chains this time. Shredder was not going to keep his end of the bargain no matter what. His action had only been meant to stall. If he knew his brothers, they’d be there soon. Standing defiantly in front of his enemy, he glared. He didn’t care that he could barely move his arms and legs because of the chains. He didn’t care that he was still covered in the wounds he’d received last night. And he didn’t care that he still wasn’t at full strength. He was not going down without a fight.

“Now, you will tell me where the others are or _both_ of you will die.” Shredder sat in his throne with his fingers steeped in front of him. Raph remained quiet, allowing the silent fire in his eyes to speak for him. Shredder scowled. “You are most definitely an insolent creature.”

“Thanks, it comes natural.” Raph snarked. Suddenly an alarm sounded. He gave the man a wicked grin. “It looks like you’re about to have your hands full.”

Shredder glared. “Let them come. All they will find of you is an empty shell.” Standing, he pulled his sword and approached Raphael, who was prepared to fight him off with his hands still chained together.

He raised the sword to deliver a killing blow. Out of nowhere a tanto flew through the air aimed for the armored man’s back. The ninja master turned with incredible speed to block the knife. From the rafters the three brothers dropped landing beside Raph.

Leo put himself between their metal masked foe and Raphael. “Stay away from our brother, Shredder!” The ninja’s blade came crashing down on him. He blocked it with one katana and struck out with the other. Shredder jumped back just in time. As their blades rang out, Mikey blocked the Foot that attacked from behind.

“Donnie, get these cuffs off me!”

But Donnie was just as busy as Mikey was keeping the Foot at bay. He spotted the guard with the key ring on his belt. Using his bo he dropped the guy, catching the keys. “You do it, Raph! Here!” He tossed the ring and Raphael caught it. Finding the right key, he made quick work of the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

“Hey, Raphie, brought you somethin’!” Mikey called. Raph turned in time to catch his sais as his brother threw them in his direction.

Raph let another wicked grin spread across his face. “Oh, yeah! Now we’re talkin’!” He spun them, turning to face the soldiers still on their feet. “Time for some payback!” Between the three of them the room was quickly cleared of conscious Foot.

They turned to find Leo was slowly losing ground to Shredder. Raph growled. He wanted a piece of that maniac himself. They charged forward to help their leader. Now their steel-clad enemy was losing ground as the four took turns at him.  Don’s bo struck his stomach, Mikey’s nunchakus slammed against the side of his head, Raph’s sai jabbed him in the shoulder, and Leo’s sword sliced his arm.

“Give it up. You can’t beat all of us, Shredder.” Leo advanced on him one more time.

Shredder growled behind his mask. He kicked Leo in the midsection, sending him flying backwards into one of the thick beams that were scattered about the room. As his brothers rushed to make sure he was alright, Shredder used the distraction to escape into a hidden doorway behind the throne.

Leo rubbed his head as he got back to his feet. “I’m fine.”

Don frowned. “Looks like Shredder took off.”

“Then that’s our cue to leave. Come on.” Leo turned and sprinted for the main door.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice!” Mikey followed on Leo’s heels. Raph and Don raced behind them. But when they came to a juncture in the hall, Raph turned in the direction of the prison cell.

“Raph! That’s not the exit!” Don shouted after him. But Raphael was not about to stop. He had to get Vivi out of that cell.

Leo gave a small groan of frustration. Was he trying to get them all captured or worse - killed! “Come on!”

Raphael found the prison door far more heavily guarded than it had been his entire stay. He clutched his sais. “Outta the way!” When no one moved, he barreled into the two dozen soldiers.

“Is he crazy!” Mikey couldn’t understand why Raph would be going deeper into their enemy’s abode. They had been nearly home free just a moment ago.

“Raph, what are you doing!” Don and Leo were already fighting their way through the throng of Foot.

Ahead of them, Raph had made it to the door and was trying to unlock it in between punches and kicks. Finally, he found the right key and threw the metal door open. His heart pounded at the sight of Vivi standing on the other side of the bars. “Raphael.” She breathed in relief. Then her eyes flew wide. “Behind you!”

He spun back to the battle just as a taser-stick connected with his shell. He cursed as he was forced to one knee. Fortunately, his brothers had made it to his side. Don used his bo to send both the Foot and his taser-stick flying. Unfortunately, several other soldiers carried tasers as well.  Raph had just gotten back to his feet when three more tasers struck his shoulder, chest, and side. Still stunned from the first shock, the second wave sent him to the floor.

“No! Raphael!” Vivi shrieked from inside the cell. She latched onto the bars, trying to get to him. The golden gauntlets began to glow again as they controlled her powerful desire to change forms.

Don squatted beside him while Leo and Mikey kept the Foot away. “It’s alright, Raph. I’ve got you.” He pulled his brother up, wrapping one arm over his shoulders. The golden light from the cell caught his eye and he couldn’t help but stare at the blue-haired girl on the other side of the bars. “Who-?

“Guys, we gotta go! Like now!” Mikey had seen more soldiers headed their direction from another hall.

Only half coherent, Raph mumbled. “No. Can’t leave ‘er…. Vivi…”

Don stood for a moment, indecisive. Should he try to get the young woman out of the cell or should he just take Raph? They’d only came for their brother, but he hated the idea of leaving her behind.

“Donnie, move it!” Leo ordered from several paces away.

Don’s gaze bounced between their leader, Raph, and the woman staring at him with desperation and fear in her eyes.

She took a deep breath, shaking her head once. When she looked back up, her gaze was determined. “Go.” Don blinked at her. “Take him! Go! Please!” She gripped the bars tightly, she was not going to let him die and most certainly not for her. “Take care of him.”

Leo called for Don again, even more urgent if that was possible. Finally, he turned away and headed towards the other two turtles. “Vivi…don’t leave ‘er….” Raph was still struggling to stay conscious.

“I’m sorry, Raph. We have to. There’s not enough time.” Regret was thick in Don’s voice. When they were close, Leo took Raph’s other side and they raced up the hallway, heading for the exit.

Inside the cell, Vivi sank to the floor beside the bars. New tears decorated her pale cheeks. _He’s safe now. His life is far more important than mine._ She shut her eyes, knowing what was likely to follow this incident. _Goodbye, Raphael. Thank you for making my last night so wonderful. I will always love you._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Raph woke to see the ceiling of the lair above him where he was laid out on the couch. Splinter sat nearby, while his brothers stood in a small huddle a few feet away speaking in low rushed voices. Then he remembered what had happened and he shot to his feet, looking desperately around the lair. Rage rose like a volcano. “No! Ya left ‘er!” Everyone startled a bit, their attention snapping to him. Raph’s gaze locked on Donnie. “How could ya leave ‘er! He’s gonna kill ‘er!” Don’s expression dropped to one of regret and sorrow.

“My son, calm down. I’m sure your brothers-.”

“No! I was right there! We were right there! And ya left ‘er!”

“Don’t be angry with Don. I was the one that told him to leave.” Leo stated, trying to divert his brother’s anger.

Donnie shook his head. “No, that’s not true. I left her.” He let out a heavy breath. “She told me to leave her.”

“Of course, she did!” Raph threw his hands in the air. “That don’t mean ya listen to ‘er!” He turned away from them, snatching his sais from the coffee table and started for the door.

“Where are you going!” Leo had a bad feeling he already knew.

Raph shot a quick glare over his shoulder. “I’m goin’ back for ‘er! I promised ‘er!”

All three of his brothers darted into his path. “Raph, we just rescued _you_ from there. How are you going to rescue her without being caught!” Don protested.

“No way, Raph! You are not going back there!” Leo said firmly.

“Bro, seriously, have you gone crazy!” Mikey sputtered.

“Outta my way!” Raph snarled.

“No!” Leo growled back.

“I agree with your brothers. Shredder will be on alert now. He will be ready for you. You could easily be recaptured or worse.” Splinter spoke calmly from behind Raph.

The turtle glanced his way. “I’d rather be in a cell with ‘er, than out here without ‘er.” He muttered.

Splinter’s sharp ears heard the remark nonetheless and he raised a brow. “Raphael…” He warned.

“Fine!” He growled. Turning back to his brothers, he scowled. “Now move!”

Leo didn’t budge. “Now where are you going?”

“Away from you!” He snapped, shoving his brother aside and storming into the passage beyond.

“After all we went through to rescue him and he acts like this!” Leo fumed as he stomped away.

Mikey glanced at Don, who shook his head, that expression of remorse returning. “He has a right to be mad, I could have gotten her out. I was right there.”

Mikey frowned at him. “Don, you had to make a choice between us and her.”

Don gazed at the sewer entrance. “Maybe. Maybe not. The facts are still the same.” He turned and headed off into the lair, most likely to his lab.

Mikey didn’t pay much attention, his eyes fixed in the direction Raph had disappeared. Without hesitation he shot off in the same direction. Sometimes it was very useful to be the fastest of his brothers. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to Raph, who was sprinting along the tunnels. “Raph, wait!”

The hot-headed turtle stopped but didn’t look at him. “Go back, Mikey.”

“You’re going back, aren’t you?” Raph remained silent. “I thought so. Is she that important to you?” Again, he was met with silence. Mikey knew how to speak Raph and his silence was as loud as a roared yes. “Then I’m comin’ with you.”

Raphael finally glanced at him. “Ya don’t have ta.”

“I know that.” Mikey set a hand on his shoulder. “I want to.”

The corner of his mouth turned up. “Then ya better keep up.” With that he was off again. He hoped nothing had happened to Vivi in the short time he’d been gone. Mikey fell into step beside him as they raced towards Shredder’s stronghold.

When they neared they checked the surrounding tunnels cautiously, then climbed up into the alley beside the building. “It’s still daylight.” Mikey hissed, trying to stay out of sight.

Raph glared. “I don’t care. I’m gettin’ ‘er outta there.”

Mikey frowned, looking up at the building beside them. “And how are you gonna do that?”

“There was a window near the cell. It wasn’t big, but maybe we could fit or at least she could.” Raph scanned the side of the building they were facing. “It should be around here somewhere.” Finally, he spotted it. The window was definitely way too small for them, but as thin as Vivi was she could easily fit through it. From the window, the metal door was hidden but some of the cell could be seen. However, he couldn’t see her. He began to tap on the window. “Vivi! Vivi! Are ya in there! Viv come on, answer me!”

Mikey glanced around. Raph was being rather loud and they were in clear sight of the street. “Bro, keep it down.” He squatted beside him to look into the room. “Nobody’s in there, Raph.” His brother stood, clutching the handles of his sai with white knuckles and growling. Before Mikey could stop him, he’d ran down to a door on the same side of the building. “Raph stop!” By the time Mikey caught up to him, Raph had already pried the door open. A second later an alarm sounded. Mikey chased after him. _I think he’s finally lost it!_

Raph ignored the wailing noise of the alarm and ran down the passage to where the cell was. The heavy metal door stood wide open. He charged inside to stare into a completely empty cell. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. “No.” He’d thought maybe she was hidden from view or injured and couldn’t respond. But no, she simply was not there. Fear gripped him hard. “Where is she!”

Mikey had caught up with him and frowned at the empty cell. “She’s not here?” Mikey watched Raph’s body tremble with rage.

“Shredder!” He growled. “He must’ve done somethin’ with ‘er!”

The alarms wailing had yet to end and Mikey knew that meant they’d be found out any minute, especially with Raph’s oh-so-stealthy entrance. He caught his shoulder. “Raph, it’s over. Let’s go. Maybe we could-.” He was a bit surprised and relieved when his brother suddenly turned and began to run back the direction they had come.

But Raph had heard little of what Mikey was saying. He was not giving up that easily. When they came again to the branch in the passage, he turned towards the throne room intent on ripping his foe into tiny pieces. Mikey gasped, skidding to a stop.

Raph had barely made it three steps down the hall when Shredder appeared at the other end. He raised a bushy brow beneath his mask, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Turtle, back so soon?”

“Where is she!” Raph roared.

The ninja master was quiet for a moment as if considering his question. “Ah, you mean the girl. She is gone.” He replied in a mocking tone.

Raph’s whole body felt like a coil about to spring. “Gone where!”

He eyed Raphael, seeing something he hadn’t noticed earlier. “She’s dead.”

Raph couldn’t suppress the horror that crossed his features. “Dead?”

“Yes, I killed her myself. I had grown weary of her continued defiance. And someone had to pay for your escape.” He glared down at the turtle. “Her death is on your hands.”

Raph couldn’t seem to take in enough oxygen. “You’re lying!”

Though he couldn’t see it, Raph knew that his foe was smiling. “I have no reason to lie to you, freak.” Raph stared at him wide-eyed. “Was she that important to you? Were you friends?” Shredder mocked. It felt like he was twisting a knife in Raph’s chest. “Don’t worry, you’ll see her soon enough!” In the blink of an eye, Shredder drew his katana.


	3. Confession

Mikey was barely able to pull the stunned Raphael back in time to avoid Shredder’s blow. Raph snapped out of his daze and Mikey had to change his grip on him as his brother tried to lunge at their old enemy. “I’m gonna kill ya!” The venom in his tone even caught Mikey off guard.

He’d never heard his brother sound like that. Mikey struggled to hold him back. They were way outnumbered. If the Foot attacked there would be no way they would get out in one piece. “Raph! We’ve gotta go!”

Raph snarled, baring his teeth. He was seething with rage. This monster had killed Vivi, the woman he loved, that made him feel alive and whole. Somehow Mikey’s voice broke through the cloud of anger, reminding him he wasn’t alone. If he had been, he would’ve thrown himself at Shredder and fought him until one of them died. But he wasn’t willing to risk his little brother.

Mikey felt his brother relax a bit in his arms. “Raph?” He questioned almost in a whisper.

The tip of Raph’s sai gleamed in the dim hallway as he pointed it at the ninja dressed in metal. “When I see ya again, you’re dead! Ya hear me! Dead!” Mikey gave a discrete tug at his arm and they turned in unison to race back down the hall through the door they’d entered.

Instead of going directly into the sewer and chance being followed, they climbed the fire-escape. Below them the alley filled with Foot, who in turn followed them up. The two turtles sprang across the rooftops until they came to an abandon building. The Foot were not far behind. “This way!” Raph jumped down the fire-escape and they disappeared into the structure. The two were able to lose the soldiers that followed them in and slipped unnoticed into the sewer.

They were nearly to the lair when Raph suddenly stopped. Mikey came to a stop a few paces ahead. He turned to see his brother standing in the center of the tunnel his head lowered and clutching his sai so tight Mikey thought the handles might break in half. He jumped when Raph let out a roar and slammed a fist into the tunnel wall. “Damn it!”

Mikey took a slow cautious step in his direction. “Raph, I don’t get it. Why does she mean so much to you? You were only there a day. I mean, no one deserves to be locked up by Shredder, but-.”

“Shut up!” Raph slammed another fist into the wall. _Is she really gone? Or is Shredder lyin’? Somethin’ happened and whatever it was, it was my fault!_

“He said he killed her.” Mikey was even closer now. “Bro, you need to let it go. I know it sucks, but if she’s dead-.”

“She’s not!” There was a fire deep in his gut that told him Vivi was alive. And he was going to find her. He had to. He’d promised. And more than that he needed her. That one day together had felt like three lifetimes. She had needed him and he’d failed her!

Mikey was right beside him now. “Raph-.” He started to put a hand on his shoulder, but jerked it back when Raph spun on him.

“Just leave me alone!” Growling, the hot-headed turtle sprinted off down a side passage.

Mikey stood gaping after him, not believing what he’d just seen. _Was Raph…crying?_ He hadn’t seen him cry since Leo had been so badly injured. A deep concern twisted in his heart. Raph was obviously hurting far worse than any of them knew. Wishing he could do more, Mikey finally turned for home.

When he entered the lair, both Leo and Don hurried to meet him. “Where did you go?” Leo looked past at the entrance.

Mikey gave a sad shake of his head. “We went back.”

Leo’s eyes flew wide. “What! Why would you let him do that!”

Don’s concern was more for his brothers. “Where’s Raph?”

“He’s…taking a walk.”

“Why?” When Mikey didn’t answer him right away, Leo turned towards the door. “I’ll go find him.”

“No!” Mikey put a hand against Leo’s chest. “He needs to be alone.”

Don frowned at Mikey’s distraught expression. “You didn’t get that girl out, did you?”

Mikey’s frown deepened. “No.” He shot Leo a look. “And you don’t have to worry about him trying again.”

Leo opened and closed his mouth, taking in his little brother’s demeaner. The anger he’d felt at Raph for taking off suddenly dwindled to nothing. Steadying his nerve, he asked the question he really didn’t want to know the answer to. “Why not?”

Mikey looked away. “Because she’s dead.”

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Several hours later, Raph appeared from the tunnels. Everyone had gone to bed, except for Leo. He frowned as he watched his brother cross the lair with his head down and shoulders slumped. He looked terrible. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding. And new mark covered his body. He looked up as Leo approached him. “I ain’t in the mood for one your lectures, Leo. I’m goin’ to bed.” Dropping his head again, he started for the stairs.

“Wait, Raph.” Leo made sure his tone wasn’t confrontational as he caught his brother’s shoulder. Raph paused, but didn’t meet his eyes. “Hey, are you alright? Mikey told us what happened.” Raph’s shoulder trembled beneath his hand. Leo wasn’t sure if it was from anger or grief.

“I’m fine.” Raph tried to step away, but Leo kept his hold on his shoulder.

He frowned again. The flatness in Raph’s voice was unsettling. Even when he was calm there was plenty of emotion in it. “Raph, look at me.” Very slowly Raph lifted his head to meet his brother’s eyes. Leo’s chest tightened. The eyes he looked into could not possibly be Raphael’s, they were so empty and…broken. Leo squeezed his shoulder tightly. “Are you sure?”

“I’m fine.” Raph repeated in the same flat tone. This time when he pulled away, Leo let him go.

The elder brother stared after him as he shut his bedroom door. _Raph, you’re not fine at all. There is definitely something wrong far beyond losing a friend._

Leo’s theory was proven right in the following weeks. When they practiced Raph moved through it mechanically. Even when Mikey teased him during their sparring sessions, it hardly affected him. During patrols he was quiet and followed orders without complaint. During their down time, he would either disappear into his room or leave the lair altogether. And when he was forced to be with them, such as mealtimes, he avoided conversation – especially with Donatello. He barely spoke to him anymore and of course the genius noticed. For a while he tried to engage Raph in anyway he could. But after a time, he gave up. He knew Raph was still angry with him and Don couldn’t blame him, knowing he’d left the girl to die.

Splinter too could see his son was in terrible pain. He tried to speak with Raph, but he had only given the same response he’d given everyone else. “I’m fine.” It didn’t make sense to Splinter how his son could’ve become so attached to someone in so short a time. Raphael had never been the type to trust strangers easily. It was obvious nonetheless that, that single day held captive had changed his son in some profound way.

The only time the old Raph would show was when they found another of Shredder’s hideaways. Then he would not leave until he had checked every room in the place. But when his search came up empty, he would return to his stoic self. This went on for more than three months.

Raph was trying to cope with his loss, but nearly every night he was reminded of her. Nightmares of Shredder killing Vivi or torturing her would startle him awake, and he’d sit in his cot sweating and cursing. The pain of losing her would wash over him again. The nights there were no nightmares, he’d dream sweet dreams of those few hours they’d spent together. They were so real that he could smell her, he could taste her, and he could almost feel her. Those were the nights he’d wake only to stare at the ceiling with tear filled eyes. Sleep would not revisit him those nights.

One night, Raph woke from a nightmare with a shout. “Vivi!”

The cry was short, but it drew Leo from his room nonetheless. Stepping down the hall, he slowly opened his brother’s door. Raph sat on the edge of his hammock, his face buried in his hands. He was trembling and sweating all at the same time. “Raph?” He questioned softly.

His brother’s body went stiff. “What!” He growled without looking up.

His grumpiness worried Leo, but also relieved him. Raph was still in there, buried beneath that apathetic mask he wore these days. “Are you okay? I heard you shout.”

“I’m fine.” Came Raph’s automatic response.

Leo stepped inside and closed the door. “No, you’re not.” When he flipped on the lights, Raph’s head came up and anger flared in his eyes.

Raph glared at him. “What do _you_ know!”

“Nothing. And that’s just the problem. You’ve changed. You don’t show interest in ninjutsu or patrolling anymore. Heck, you don’t show interest in anything anymore. You don’t talk to us. You don’t interact with us. It’s like you’re a ghost!”

Raph looked away, the ache in his heart still fresh from the nightmare. “Ya don’t understand.” He muttered.

“We would if you’d just tell us what’s wrong. Why won’t you talk to us or at least Master Splinter? We want to help you, Raph.”

Raphael squeezed his eyes shut. “I…just can’t.” How could he explain to them that he’d found and lost the closest thing he’d probably ever have to a soulmate in the same day? How could he explain to them the way she made him feel? How could he explain that they’d made love and it had been the most amazing experience of his entire life? And how could he tell them that he still loved her and he hadn’t given up searching for her? And that he’d been searching for her every chance he got?

Leo frowned at his brother’s haggard appearance. Without his mask on the dark rings under his eyes were more visible and the tautness in his features more prevalent. “Who was that girl? Was she really that special to you, that you’re still mourning her nearly four months later?”

Anger burned in his eyes. Why did everyone keep acting like she was dead! “Get out!” He pointed at the door for emphasis.

Leo stood his ground, folding his arms. “No. I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me.”

Raph came out of his hammock. “I mean it, Leo! If you don’t get out now, I’m gonna throw your shell out!”

Leo shook his head firmly. “You’ve changed, Raph, and I’m not leaving until I find out why.”

Raph could tell his brother meant business and he wasn’t going to leave him alone until he talked. He groaned. He was just too tired for this, both physically and emotionally. Letting out a small growl, he threw his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine! Ya wanna know what happened, I’ll tell ya.”

“Finally.”

Raph shot him a dirty look, before sitting back in his hammock. “Her name is Vivi or at least that the short version. She’s a shapeshifter, but Shredder put these magical bracelets on her that makes it so she can’t change. When the Foot took me, Shredder did a real number on me. I blacked out and when I woke up she was there.” Raph took in a sharp breath at the memory. “Gods, she was gorgeous, Leo. She had blue hair and purple eyes. She reminded of one those porcelain dolls April keeps in her shop. And she was cleanin’ my wounds and worrin’ over me like we’d known each other for years or somethin’. We talked all day.” He looked at Leo and pointed at himself. “ _I_ talked all day.”

He sighed. “It was incredible. I’ve never met anybody that seemed to know me inside and out the way she did. We were the same but still different, ya know. Shredder had kept ‘er locked in that cell for months. He wanted ‘er to tell ‘im where the rest of ‘er people were. He’d been threatenin’ ‘er every day. Even though she was scared, she still wouldn’t tell ‘im nothin’.” At this he smiled. His eyes softened as he recalled the night. “They didn’t keep a light on for us. Vivi said they never did. I think it was just another way for Shredder ta mess with ‘er head.” He paused to take in a deep breath. “Well, we were talkin’ and one thing led to another and…” Raph blushed. He really didn’t want to share the details with his brother.

It took Leo a long moment to realize what he meant. When he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped out of astonishment and maybe a touch of admiration. “You did _that_ in Shredder’s prison!” Leo wasn’t sure if he was more shocked by the location or that someone had wanted to be with one of them.

Still blushing, Raph nodded. “Yeah.” He frowned. “When Shredder pulled me from the cell again, I swore I’d go back for ‘er.” Growling, he clutched his head in frustration and self-reproach. “She trusted me!”

Leo frowned, his gaze dropping to the floor as an overpowering guilt hit him. “I’m sorry, Raph. If I’d known, I never would have left her.”

Raph ground his teeth. “You didn’t, Donnie did.”

“But he didn’t know any more than Mikey or I did. He had a choice between what he thought was a stranger and his brother. And he’ll always choose family first, you know that.”

Raph clenched his eyes, his shoulders sagging. “I know it ain’t really his fault. It’s just when I see ’im all I can think about is how he left Vivi.”

Leo sighed. He understood now where his brother had been coming from and why he’d been acting the way he had. “He’s hurting too. He didn’t want to leave her any more than you did. You know Donnie’s got a big heart. He had to make a choice and he chose you.”

A mix of angry resentment and guilt churned in Raph’s gut. He let out a shuddering breath, trying to release the bitterness that had built up inside him.  “You’re right. I’ll talk to ‘im in the mornin’.”

The comment reminded Leo of why he’d came to Raph’s room in the first place. “Were you having a nightmare earlier?”

Raph gave a slow nod, not meeting his eyes. “I have one nearly every night. Some are worse than others. Most of the time it’s Shredder hurtin’ ‘er or killin’ ‘er.”

“Maybe Don or Splinter could give you something to help you sleep.”

Raph thought that over for a second, then shook his head. “Nah.”

Leo frowned in both concern and confusion. “Why not?”

“Cause the dreams between the nightmares are memories I don’t mind relivin’.”

Leo raised an eye-ridge and then nodded. “Try to get some sleep, bro.” He turned and started for the door.

Raph stopped him. “Leo…uh, thanks.” He half mumbled.

“No problem. I’m here if you need to talk again.” Raph gave a small nod as Leo shut off the lights and closed the door.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Don frowned at his computer as he did some rather mundane tasks. One quarter his brain concentrated on the task, while the other three-quarters were busy trying to find some way of reaching Raphael or atone for his mistake. So far every scenario he’d thought of would likely only wind-up making Raph angrier. But anger was something he was very familiar with when it came to his hot-headed brother and something he could easily accept. But this incredible silence he’d received from him over the past few months really disturbed him. It also hurt. He and Raph had always had a pretty affable relationship. And although Raph teased him, he rarely yelled at him like he did the others. Thus, the continued avoidance meant that Raphael was very, _very_ upset.

But he had noticed that his brother had seemed marginally better at breakfast. The meal, however, had still been quiet. He’d also noticed Leo and Raph exchanging looks across the table. _Well, at least he’s getting along with one of us._ If Leo had somehow gotten Raph to open up even the slightest bit, then he was glad.

Don let out a heavy sigh just before he felt someone approach him. They were all pretty good at detecting each other’s specific aura and Donnie was surprised that it was Raph’s. He didn’t turn though in case he was just passing his desk. When Raph cleared his throat, Don jumped.

There was slight amusement in Raph’s voice when he started to speak. “Hey, uh, Don, ya got a minute?”

Donnie turned towards him with a smile. “Of course, Raph. Do you need something?”

Raph frowned inwardly. Donnie seemed wary of him, like he was a sleeping dragon that could wake up any minute and eat him. _Well, what else can I expect the way I’ve been treatin’ ‘im lately._ “No, you need somethin’.”

Don blinked. “Me? What would that be?”

Raph allowed his frown to show this time. “An apology. I’m sorry ‘bout ignorin’ ya and all. I know it ain’t your fault what happened. I had no right to blame ya like that. Ya had a really bad choice to make and ya picked me. Ya wouldn’t have even had to make the choice, if it wasn’t for me screwin’ up. So, I hope ya can forgive me for givin’ ya the cold shoulder all this time.”

Don stood with his own frown to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I’m the one that should apologize. If I’d known that she meant that much to you, I would have at least tried to get her out.”

Raph shook his head. “No, ya didn’t know no different. If I had to make a choice between some stranger and one of you guys, I’d picked ya too.”

“Raph, could I ask, why is this girl so significant to you?”

Raph glanced at Mikey and Leo sparring across the lair. He gave a heavy sigh. “I told Leo last night, so I might as well tell ya.” Raph grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down straddling it backwards. Following his lead, Don sat back in his rolling chair. He listened intently as his brother relayed the story once more.

Don’s expression continued to drop as the story went on. When Raph was done, Donnie shook his head. “Man, Raph…” He dragged a hand down his face. “I wish I’d known. I’m really sorry.” He shook his head. “But that is kind of amazing too. And not just from a clinical perspective either. It means that there are those willing to accept us for what we are in every way.”

Raph frowned. “She ain’t human, Don. I don’t know if it’s the same thing.”

Donnie gave him a small smile. “It’s close enough.” Giving his brother a closer look, it finally struck him why Raph had been so distraught for so long. “You’re not upset about the physical stuff, you’re upset about the emotional. Aren’t you?”

Raph gave a slow nod, his gaze dropping to the ground again. “Yeah. I mean the physical stuff was great – _really great_. But that ain’t what I miss most. I miss the way she talked to me and looked at me, like I was really worth somethin’. I didn’t feel like she was judgin’ me, just acceptin’ me. It was like she knew what I was thinkin’ without me sayin’ a word.” He lifted his head with a little smirk. “I suppose she’s seen a lot worse than me, bein’ a shapeshifter and all.”

Don’s gaze was sad. “You are worth something to us and a lot of other people.” He shook his head again. “None of us has ever thought any different, even if you have.” Raph was speechless at the sincere sentiment, all he could do was nod. Don glanced at their two brothers, who had just finished their match. “What about Mikey? I think he should know too.”

Raph made a face. “I don’t know. Ya know how he gets. He’ll start teasin’.” He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tightly. “And I don’t think I could stomach ‘im teasin’ ‘bout ‘er.”

“Why don’t you let me explain it to him? You wouldn’t have to go through it. And I could make sure he doesn’t tease you or start asking a bunch of questions.” Don felt in some small way this might help him make this up to Raph.

Raphael’s gaze bounced between Mikey and Don. “Yeah, alright. Just make sure he don’t start mouthin’ off.”

“I will.” Don looked up at him as Raph stood. “And Raph if you need someone to talk to I’m always here.”

Raph smiled just a little. “Thanks Donnie. That really means a lot to me.”

Leo and Mikey approached them. Mikey grinned. “Good to see you two talking again!”

“So, you’re okay now?” Leo met Don’s gaze and the genius nodded.

“Right.” Raph assured them. “We’re good.” He walked off to settle on the couch and begin flipping channels.

Leo and Mikey turned to go off in different directions. “Hey, Mikey. I need to talk to you.” Don called after him.

“Sure.” The younger turtle sat in the chair Raph had abandon a few moments earlier. His grin grew wider and Don rolled his eyes. This might be more work than he thought.


	4. Proof

Raph sat staring at the television screen blankly. Every time he had to retell the story – even though he left out the racier details – he became swamped in the memories. He could almost feel the silkiness of her hair between his fingers and taste her on his lips. But the thing he had to miss the most was her voice – soft and meek. It didn’t match the fire behind her violet eyes. In that single day he’d seen her be uncertain, fearless, desperate, passionate, scared, and kind. He let out a soft sigh.

Mikey sat beside him on the couch and Raph tensed, preparing for what he thought was going to be a barrage of wisecracks. Mikey slowly turned to look at him. “So, uh, just one question. Is what Donnie just told me true?”

“Yeah, it is.” Raph said shortly.

For a long moment Mikey just stared at him, then looked away. “Wow.”

Raph raised an eye-ridge. “That’s it? Just wow.”

Mikey looked back up at him with sympathy in his gaze. “I knew you’ve been really down, but…bro…I never imagined something like that. I thought she was just a friend.” He took a deep breath. “If it was me, I’d probably be pretty down too.” For several minutes Mikey was quiet and Raph was beginning to think he’d gotten off pretty easy. Then Mikey had to go and stick his foot in his mouth. “I’m sorry Shredder killed her. It would have-.”

“She ain’t dead!” Raphael snapped.

Mikey frowned at him. “You heard Shredder, bro. He said he killed her.”

Raph was on his feet, anger marring his face. “No! Shredder’s a liar! I don’t believe nothin’ he says and you shouldn’t neither! She is alive! And I’m gonna keep lookin’ for ‘er even if none of ya help!”

Mikey stood beside him, putting up his hands in a placating gesture. “Raph…”

“No!” Fury raged in his caramel eyes. “She ain’t dead! And don’t ya ever say that again!” He shoved Mikey back onto the couch before storming off to his room.

Leo and Don came out of the kitchen in time to see Raph make his livid exit. A moment later a door slammed shut. Don glared at his younger brother. “Mikey! I told you he’s extremely sensitive about this.”

Mikey stood back up and shook his head. “All I said was that I was sorry that she was killed.”

Leo and Don exchanged a look. That was definitely not the right thing to say. Leo looked up towards the bedroom. “Well, he obviously doesn’t believe that.”

Don rubbed his chin. “He could be right. You and Raph didn’t see a body when you went back?”

Mikey frowned. “Uh, no. But there wasn’t anyone in that cell either. Besides, why would Shredder lie about that?”

Leo’s frown was deeper. “It’s possible he said it to throw us off the trail, so we wouldn’t look for her.”

“But Raph hasn’t stopped looking for Vivi. Haven’t you noticed every time we come across another of the Foot’s hideouts, Raph won’t leave until he’s searched the entire place?” Don pointed out.

Mikey’s eyes widened. “So that’s what he’s been doin’! I thought he was just lookin’ for more Foot to beat up.”

“He was probably doing that too.” Don agreed.

Leo felt a twinge of guilt shoot through him. “Guys, I think it’s time we start helping him. Even if he is wrong and she is dead, Raph won’t stop until he knows it for certain.”

“Alright, I’ll go map out all the places we have checked and the ones we haven’t. I’ll also do some research to find any more of Oroku Saki’s holdings.”

Leo gave a solemn nod. “That sounds good, Don. Let’s just hope we’re not too late.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Vivi looked up when the door opened to her prison. A single Foot soldier entered the room and approached the cell. She tensed, wondering what they could possibly do to her next. Her stomach gave a rumble in protest of its emptiness. Shredder had cut her rations in half when they’d made their most recent move and her body was feeling its effect.

The soldier stopped just outside the bars and looked down at her. This soldier was somewhat familiar, Vivi had seen them around pretty often. “I’ve been assigned to watch you.” A female voice from beneath the hood told her. The Foot seemed nervous, glancing around the empty room and at the metal door. There were no cameras or windows in the room. This place was one of the older structures in Shredder’s possession.

Vivi didn’t respond from where she sat against the back wall of her cell. The soldier gave a sigh and pulled off her hood. A dark-haired woman with equally dark eyes met hers. “I’ve brought you something.” From within her pocket she drew a half a loaf of bread.

Now over the initial shock of the soldier revealing herself, Vivi slowly stood. “You want to help me? Why?”

The woman frowned. “I’m breaking the rules by just talking to you. So, do you want this or not?”

Cautiously she approached the bars, her violet eyes keenly watching for deception. Taking the bread, she held it for a moment fighting down the desire to devour it.  “You didn’t answer my question. Why are you helping me?”

“Call it empathy. I’ve been in a similar situation.” She looked away. “And I wasn’t strong enough. Master Shredder doesn’t realize just how cruel he’s being. And if you’re going to survive you’ll need your strength.”

Violet met dark brown, and she saw no ulterior motive for the food. “Thank you, uh…?”

“My name’s Mei. And you can thank me by eating that before the morning shift arrives.”

Vivi gave her a tiny smile. “Don’t worry it’ll be gone in just a few minutes.”

“Good.” Mei turned away from the cell. “And do me a favor, don’t say my name in front of anyone. I’d like to keep my head.”

“I understand.” Vivi watched the woman pull her hood back on and climb the stairs to the main door. She ate the bread gratefully, savoring every bite. When she was done, she went to sit in the back of the cell where she’d been earlier. It was the warmest place in her cage. She closed her eyes, remembering how warm and strong Raphael’s arms had felt around her, the memory helping to warm her now.

Although Shredder had cut her rations, he seemed to realize she wasn’t going to be able to get out of her cell. Thus, the cells had continuously became less secure than the first one since they’d started moving her around. She sighed, looking at the bars. _If Raphael was here, he could probably find a way out of this one._ Every time she thought of some way to escape it involved changing into something small and simply slipping through the bars. But she couldn’t do that, not with the gauntlets on and not with… A single tear trickled down her cheek. Her future was even more frightening now _. I haven’t given up on you, Raphael. I know you’ll find me. I just hope it’s soon – **very** soon._

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next several weeks the turtles spent searching all of the Foot’s known and some unknown locations. Unfortunately, they kept coming home empty handed with a very irritated Raphael in tow. Then one night they went to investigate a place on the northern edge of the city.

“Are you sure this place is one of Shredder’s? It’s not really his style.” Mikey stared across the street at the rather small ordinary building. At one point it had been some type of store. Now it’s windows and door were boarded up. It was wedged between two other shops that still seemed active.

Don shot him a slightly annoyed look. That had to be the third time his brother had asked that question. “Yes, I’m sure. This place is held by one of his shell corporations.”

“It doesn’t look like much though.” Mikey glanced at Leo. “What do you think, bro?”

Leo examined the structure. Mikey was right. It wasn’t a typical place for Shredder to use. “We still need to check it out. The front is too open, let’s try the back.”

A few moments later the four landed in the alley behind the small shop. Raph reached for the knob, but Don caught his hand. “There’s probably an alarm.” He stepped back to observe the wall around the door. Finally, he spotted the main electrical box. Stepping over to it, he opened it and frowned. “Huh?”

Leo didn’t like the sound of that. “What is it?”

Don stared into the box. “The electricity has already been turned off and the alarm was cut.”

The others immediately drew their weapons, going on alert. “You think somebody beat us here?” Mikey asked in a whisper.

“Let’s find out.” Raph yanked open the door and they crept inside cautiously. The place was completely silent. But it wasn’t long before they discovered why.

Donnie gasped and Mikey covered his mouth. “That is totally gross! Ugh! I think I’m gonna be sick!” The room before them was scattered with the bodies of Foot soldiers. Some were dismembered and some decapitated. Others seemed to have their guts ripped out and their faces mauled. Blood decorated the floors, walls and even the ceiling. It was a gruesome scene to say the least.

“Anybody have any idea of who or what could have done this?” Leo couldn’t take his eyes from the massacre before him.

As they began to pick their way through the horrific scene, Don examined the various wounds. “I’d say they were attacked by some kind of wild animal.”

“What kind?” Raph asked a few steps ahead of him.

Donnie frowned. “All of them. There are bite marks from what appear to be wolves, lions, and bears. Some of the bodies even look like they’ve been crushed by a massive animal such as an elephant or rhino.”

Raph stopped short. “Shapeshifters.”

Leo frowned at the mess. “Yeah, looks like they’re looking for Vivi too.”

“They must’ve been pretty ticked off.” Mikey muttered behind his hand.

Raph took in a deep breath, trying to find Vivi’s scent. “I can’t smell nothin’ over this stench.”

“Better stick together guys. They could still be here and they don’t know we’re friendly.” Scanning the room Leo spotted another doorway. “This way.”

Raph was becoming impatient and agitated as they traversed the rest of the shop which looked very similar to the previous room. He growled in frustration, then he spotted a doorway that was open. “Look!” Leaping over several bodies, he saw that the door frame had been ripped off and was barely on its hinges. Before him was a dark stairwell.

“Here, Raph.” Don passed him a flashlight from his duffle.

Flipping on the light, Raph led the way quietly down the steps. The basement area was darker than the top floor and also appeared to be bare as he ran the light around the room. A collective gasp left the brothers when the light illuminated a tiny cell not much bigger than a large closet. Raphael raced forward to find the cell barren, except for a small cloth. He could smell her now. She had been here only a few days earlier. He stepped inside to pick up the rag. It was soaked in her scent. “Vivi…” A growl left him as he stood. “Dam it! We missed ‘er!” His fist connected with the wall.

“Maybe the shapeshifters got her out?” Mikey hoped so. Because if that was the case, it meant she was at least safe.

Leo shook his head. “I don’t think so. There doesn’t appear to have been any type of struggle in here. The cell looks undamaged and there aren’t any bodies down here. If they had been caught completely unaware, there would at least be some damage.” He shook his head again. “No. This place looks like it was simply left in a hurry.”

“But it does prove one thing.” Don pointed out. “Raph’s been right all along. Vivi is alive.”

“She must still hold some value to Shredder or he wouldn’t have kept her that way.” Leo knew just how ruthless their foe could be. He sighed. “Well, at least now we have some kind of lead. Let’s go. We can work on it in the Battle Shell.”

“Yeah, it stinks in here.” Mikey complained as he and Don started up the stairs.

Leo turned back to his brother standing motionless inside the cell. “Raph?”

Raph’s voice cracked as he responded in a mournful tone. “I…I was startin’ to think that maybe she was…” He growled at himself. “How could I even think that!”

Leo took a few steps towards him. “Now, we know for certain that she’s not. And now that we know, we won’t stop looking until we find her.”

Raph finally looked up at him, the scrap of cloth clutched against his chest. Hope flickered in his eyes. “I know.” His heart twisted as he looked around the cell. “I hate the thought of ‘im keepin’ ‘er in this hole all alone. If we’d only gotten here a little sooner…”

“Come on, we need to get going.”

This time Raph complied. There was nothing here he could do anyways. If all the Foot in the place hadn’t been killed before they’d gotten there, he would have made sure they were before he left. The two turtles picked their way back through the carnage on the first floor to meet the others just outside, then return swiftly back to the Battle Shell.

Raph stared down at the scrap of material in his hands as his brothers began to talk. In the truck’s light he now recognized it as piece of Vivi’s shirt. _Don’t give up on me, Doll. I’ll find ya. I swear!_

“Why are the shapeshifters looking for her now? Why haven’t they been looking all along?” Don rubbed his chin in thought.

“Something must have triggered them to show up now.” Leo frowned. “If I had to guess, they found out that Shredder was moving her.”

“To where?” They’d check all of Shredder’s stomping grounds as far as Mikey knew.

Don spun to the console and pulled up the map on which he’d been keeping track of the places they’d already investigated. “Well, since we’ve explored all of Shredder’s holdings here in the city and this place is barely in the city limits. I’d say they took her out of the city, most likely north.”

Raph grimaced. “Well, ain’t that just peachy. Now how we gonna find ‘er? She could be anywhere.”

Don turned to look at them. “I’ve been doing some digging. There are several properties in upstate New York that are held under Oroku Saki’s business names. Maybe he took her to one of those.”

Don had Leo’s full attention now. “How many are we talking about?”

“If we rule out-.”

Raph interrupted him. “No, don’t rule out nothin’.”

Don frowned at him, but nodded. “Okay, you’re right we shouldn’t leave any stone unturned. There’s twenty. And another five that are held by fake companies that are just covers for the Foot.”

Mikey glanced from Leo to Don. He grinned. “Does this mean a road trip?”

Raph scowled and Leo frowned. “Mikey this isn’t for fun. And we are probably not going to have any. Based on what Don just told us, it’s going to take several days to check all those locations – possibly even weeks. Let’s get back and pack up. We’ll leave as soon as we get up.” Leo turned to start the engine.

“What!” Raph roared behind him. “Why are we waitin’!”

“She’s been missing for six months, a few more hours aren’t going to make a difference.” Leo explained calmly.

Raph seethed. “Make a difference! Why you-!”

Don caught his shoulder. “Raph, he’s right. Besides, what good are we going to be, if we’re too tired to fight.”

Raph started to protest, but it was plain by his brothers’ expressions that he was outnumbered. He huffed as he folded his arms. “Fine. But we’re leavin’ soon as we get up.”

Leo nodded, catching his brother’s eye to make sure he knew he was sincere. “I promise.”


	5. Uncertain

“Where is she!” Angry violet eyes glared across the paper strewn table.

Calm dark green eyes met the gaze steadily. “We are doing the best we can with what we have.”

“Well, that’s not good enough! My sister has been missing for months!” The woman slammed her fist into the table.

“Your anger serves no purpose, Temprez.” A pink-haired female said from where she leaned against the stone wall.

Delten sighed, his green eyes reflecting sympathy. “Quassu is right. We understand your frustration, but we have to wait for Effsu to contact us.”

Temprez dropped into a chair, her face in her hands and blue hair falling around her shoulders. “How long do we have to wait! That monstrous human could be killing her as we speak!”

“Effsu is tracking them, but you know it’s difficult in the modern world even with our heightened senses.”

Temprez sat back to look at their second-in-command with desperate eyes. “I know, it’s just…” She looked away. “I can’t lose her too.”

Quassu moved to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. “We are with you and we are not going to give up. And at least now we know for certain she’s alive.”

“Vivistarbita may not be a strong as you, but she is just as stubborn.” Vicbra smirked at Temprez, attempting to boost her spirits. His large form stood in the doorway, keeping watch, as always on alert. The large shapeshifter’s expression changed as he spotted someone outside the door. “Attenmir, what are you doing here?”

The young man with white hair and blue eyes came into view. Delten frowned at him. “You’re supposed to be watching that viper’s den.”

The young man lifted one white brow. “I was, but I thought you’d want to know that someone showed up.”

Delten turned to fully face the youngest of their party. “What? Who? Was it another one of those black clad humans?”

“No, they were not human. I’m not sure exactly what they were, but they appeared to be turtles. Four of them in fact.”

Quassu frowned. “Turtles? Do you mean demons?”

Attenmir shook his head. “No, they weren’t kappa. I’ve seen those before, these four looked nothing like that. But that wasn’t the strangest thing about them.” He stepped forward to meet Temprez’s eyes. “One smelled like Vivi.”

She came to her feet. “What! Are you sure?”

He nodded. “It was faint, but it was there. He has been with her in recent months.”

She turned to Delten. “We need to find them. They may have something to do with her being taken.”

He frowned. It was possible these creatures knew where Vivi was. “Did you follow them?”

Attenmir smirked. “Of course, I did. Their home is beneath the park.”

Vicbra let out a growl and Delten nodded. “Yes, my friend. Let us find out what these turtles know.”

&*&*&*&*&*&

Raph jerked awake from yet another nightmare. He sat up on the couch, where he’d fallen asleep. After loading the Battle Shell with their gear, the others had gone off to bed. But Raph hadn’t been able to settle down, and so he’d paced and paced and paced. At some point he’d passed out from pure exhaustion. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. He’d only slept a few hours. It would still be a few more before his brothers woke and they could leave.

He pulled the scrap of material from his belt and held it to his nose. Her scent seeped into his body and mind, both calming him and exhilarating him at the same time. His adrenaline rushed, this little piece of cloth had given him new hope. _We were so close!_

There was a noise from the garage and he looked up. Raph waited a few moments and another noise came so soft it was nearly inaudible. He stood and started silently for the door. He’d only made it a few steps when the door burst open. He gasped as five very large angry gray wolves rushed through the doorway.

“Ah, shell!” He made for the stairs as the five snarling beasts charged him. He backed up the steps, swiping at them with his sai. “Guys! I could use some help here!” He jumped back as the largest snapped at him. “Whoa!”

The bedroom doors behind him flew open and his brothers came rushing out with weapons in hand. They didn’t need an explanation of what was wrong, the five gray wolves were enough.

Mikey’s eyes grew wide. “Wolves in the sewers! Now I have definitely seen it all!”

Raph had backed to where he was now shoulder to shoulder with his brothers. “Where’d these things come from!”

“A better question is how did they get past my security system?” Don swung his bo, keeping them at bay. “What do we do, Leo?”

There wasn’t much room on the catwalk to fight and if they didn’t move they would be cornered. “This way!” Leo leapt over the railing to the bottom floor. His brothers immediately followed. The pack turned and barreled back down the steps.

“Uh, yeah, that didn’t work, bro!” Mikey backed away as the five wolves split off and began surrounding them.

Splinter’s door opened. “What is going on here?” One of the wolves broke away. It snarled as it approached the old rat. Splinter brought his walking stick in front of him, ready to stop the beast if it attacked.

Raph watched as the four remaining wolves circled them. Each made eye contact as it passed. When he spotted a pair of violet eyes, he froze and his heart skipped a beat. “Hold it!” He told his brothers. “Nobody move.” He took a half step forward, holding the wolf’s gaze. “Vivi?”

The wolf’s eyes narrowed and it lunged. Another tackled it. The two growled at each other, apparently holding some kind of conversation. The pack regrouped and now five sets of eyes were locked on the red-banded turtle.

The one with dark green eyes turned to face them. The group gave a small gasp as it transformed into a man. Behind him the others shifted as well into their more humanoid shapes. “Fascinating.” Don breathed. He had been skeptical that such a thing as a shapeshifter could exist. But he hadn’t exactly doubted it either. With all they’d seen in their lifetime, shapeshifters were not so farfetched.

The man in front eyed the turtles. “I am Delten and you will tell me exactly how you know that name?”

Raph’s attention was focused on the female with violet eyes. She was taller than Vivi, a bit broader, and her hair was a single shade of dark blue. That’s when he realized that he hadn’t caught Vivi’s scent when the wolves had entered. If she had been with them, he’d have known right away. A white-haired man and a pink-haired woman held her back. “Where is my sister!” Temprez roared.

Delten shot her a glare. “That’s enough, Temprez.” He returned his sharp green gaze to Raph. “I asked you a question, turtle. And if I were you, I’d answer it and fast.”

Seeing that his brother was in a state of shock, Leo stepped up beside him. “We’re not enemies. We’ve been searching for Vivi as well. My brother and her met while imprisoned by our enemy, the Shredder.”

Vicbra glared. “If that is true, how is he here and she is not?”

Leo felt the guilt twist inside him again. “We rescued Raphael.”

Temprez caught on first. “You left her! How could you leave her!”

Donnie frowned, averting his gaze. “We didn’t have time to save her too.”

Temprez growled, jerking away from her companions. Her form shifted into a very angry bear. Both the turtles and Splinter flinched as she let out a roar. Delten stepped into her path. “I will send you home, Temprez!” She blew out a huff of hot air through her bear nostrils. He didn’t back down. “You know Effsu would do the very same thing!”

She gave another huff and shrank back into her original form. She glared at Raphael before turning away and folding her arms. Quassu took her friend’s elbows in her hands. “Please, Temprez. Let us find out if they know anything useful.”

Attenmir’s cool blue eyes locked back on Raphael. “What I want to know is why you smell like her?”

Raph pulled the cloth from his belt again. “Maybe you’re smellin’ this? I found it in that cell. It’s a piece of ‘er shirt.”

The three male changelings exchanged looks. Delten shook his head. “That is not where the scent is coming from.”

Leo frowned. “I already told you they were prisoners together.”

“Her scent would not linger on him, if they were merely near each other.” Delten said flatly. “So, why does it linger on you?”

Raph clenched his fist. “That ain’t none of your damn business!”

The two girls let out a small gasp. Eyeing him, Temprez pressed through the group to stand right in front of Raph. He felt like a slab of meat as she looked him up and down. “My sister chose _you_ over all those far better suited? Do you have some special gift I’m unaware of? Because you don’t look like much to me.”

Raphael glared back, anger burning in his caramel eyes. “You don’t know nothin’ lady! We love each other! And as far as I can tell Vivi is a thousand times better than you!” He didn’t see his brothers’ surprised expressions at his declaration of love. Raph had not come out and said it like that yet.

Temprez growled and Delten let out a heavy sigh. They were getting nowhere like this. “Vicbra, would you mind…?”

Vicbra took Temprez by the shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get some fresh air.” She didn’t resist, there was no point. He was a far more powerful changeling than her.

The group waited until the door to the garage closed behind the pair. Mikey frowned. “What’s her problem?”

“You’ll have to excuse Temprez, it is a bit of a shock. You see our kind mate for life.” Quassu explained calmly.

Raph’s eyes widened. _For life!_ One part of his heart soared while another dropped. It thrilled him to know she’d chosen him, but at the same time had she only chosen him because he was her only available option and she believed she was going to die. He frowned as he turned away to go sit on the stairs several feet away. The others continued to talk but he didn’t hear most of it.

Looking down at the scrap, feeling its soft texture between his large fingers, he couldn’t help but wonder. _Could she really have made love to me simply because I was there and she thought it didn’t matter?_ His mind went back to that single day and night. There had been an unquenchable passion in her eyes. And when she’d spoken to him, her voice had held so much emotion. _“Raph, if it was anyone else I would never ask this…”_  There was no way she could fake that. Maybe the rest, but not that.

He shook his head. _No. Vivi would never do that._

While Raph sat contemplating the new information, his brothers were trying to gather some information themselves. “How did you know Vivi was there?” Leo asked Delten.

“We were initially able to track her to a place filled with humans dressed in black, but she wasn’t there when we arrived. We’ve been searching the city for her for months, each of us has pretended to be one of those foolish humans dressed in black since then. But she was not at any of the locations we’ve searched. It was incredibly frustrating.” Delten growled.

“We know the feeling.” Mikey put in.

“But then a few days ago Attenmir overheard a conversation. Someone else was searching the city. I assume that was you.” Delten gestured at the brothers before continuing. “Their master had ordered that “she” be moved. Of course, that could have meant anyone, but it was the best lead we had. Once we found out the location she was being moved from, we attacked. Unfortunately, they’d already moved her.” He sighed. “And you know the rest.”

“I assume that mess was left by your friend.” Leo gestured to the garage door.

Delten nodded and Attenmir frowned sadly. “It’s understandable. Her sister has been missing for so long and we were so close to finding her.”

Don glanced at Raph. “We know that feeling too.”

“There’s still hope though. Luckily, we arrived only shortly after she’d been moved. Our leader, Effsu, is tracking them even as we speak. If anyone can find her, he can. He is the _best_ tracker I have ever met.” Quassu advised them.

Leo took a deep breath, glancing in Raph’s direction as well. “It may be best for us to work together.”

“That would be pointless, you’re not like us. We have the speed of an eagle and the strength of bear. You would only slow us down.” Attenmir said very haughtily.

Delten glared at the young man, but his statement was directed at Leo. “Youth is sometimes a disadvantage.”

Leo nodded. “No offense taken. We’re ninjas. We have our own set of skills.”

“Yeah, we’ve kicked a lot of butt in our time!” Mikey popped his fist into his other hand with enthusiasm.

“And we also have intel that might be useful to you.” Leo folded his arms and waited.

Delten was no fool. “Yes, an alliance would seem beneficial to both of us and we may be able to find Vivi faster with your help.”

As Leo and Delten started sharing details, Quassu slipped away from the group. She approached Raph cautiously. He looked up at her when she stopped in front of him. “What?” He grumbled dejectedly.

“Don’t let Temprez get to you. Vivi and I have been good friends for many years. I am here for her, not Temprez. And I know if she chose you, she loved you deeply.”

Raph gave his head a small shake. “He was threatenin’ ‘er. She thought she was gonna die.”

The girl frowned. “That would have nothing to do with her choice in mates. She has had plenty of offers before now.”

“I bet.” He mumbled. If this girl was trying to make him feel better, she wasn’t exactly succeeding.

Quassu gave him a small smile. “You don’t understand. She was waiting. There is a saying among our people, only two matching halves can ever make a whole. You see, she never would have been with you, if she was not absolutely certain that you two were matched.”

 _We definitely matched._ Nodding, he let out a heavy breath. He glanced towards the closed garage door. “Yeah, but ‘er sister don’t seem to happy ‘bout it.”

Quassu sighed and leaned against the stair railing. “That is something you’ll have to get used to. Long ago the humans hunted us nearly to extinction. So, to repopulate, a kind of silent agreement was made among our people to only mate with our own kind. Let’s just say it is very uncommon for one of us to mate an outsider. People fear what’s different from themselves, and apparently that applies to the Turchan as well.”

The image of Vivi floated through his mind as beautiful and as bright as a star. “I love ‘er. And I don’t care what nobody thinks.”

Quassu grinned. “Neither does she.”


	6. Arrival

“Are they keeping up with us?” Leo asked from the driver’s seat.

Mikey tilted the mirror beside him up. Sure enough, five Hawks flew in a lazy formation above them. “Yep, unless that flock of Hawks is stalking us.”

Raph let out a grunt of mild annoyance. “You sure we can trust these guys, Leo?”

“If they’re telling the truth, they will be a valuable asset to us. If they’re lying, it still works to our advantage because they’ll still help us locate Vivi. We’ll just have to make sure we get to her first.”

Raph gave another grunt at Leo’s non-answer. Mikey turned to look at him. “You’re just mad that Vivi’s sister doesn’t like you.” He received a pop in the back of the head for that. He whined, rubbing it.

“We are headed in the direction of one of Shredder’s properties. So, they were at least telling the truth about that.” Don watched their progress on the map.

“Hopefully their leader will have more information for us when we reach their rendezvous point in a few minutes.” Leo glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror. Raph had been kind of quite since the band of shapeshifters had arrived. Leo wondered if he was doubting himself. It was almost a strange thought considering he had been so overwhelmingly confident the entire time.

It wasn’t long before they pulled into a quiet out of the way rest stop. The place was deserted, except for a dark-haired man leaning against a tree. He frowned as the Battle Shell came to a stop near him. He raised a brow as the four turtles stepped from the truck. “Who are you?”

They didn’t have a chance to answer as Delten’s group landed and returned to their humanoid state. “They are allies.” Delten told their leader.

Effsu’s frown returned. “Allies? And why would we bother with allies? This is a Turchan matter. We don’t need outside help.”

“Well, ya got it whether ya want it or not.” Raph growled.

Effsu raised a black brow and took a deep breath in through his nostrils. He shot his lieutenant an inquisitive look. Delten nodded. “He is her mate.”

Surprise crossed the man’s face, then he let out a chuckle. When the turtles tensed and his companions gave him a confused look, he waved them off. “I’m not laughing at you. I was just imagining Tehron’s face when he finds out Vivi chose a mate and it wasn’t him.”

Effsu’s chuckle spread through the group of shapeshifters. Temprez, however, folded her arms. “I don’t find that amusing at all.”

“Lighten up, Temprez. That creep deserves it.” Quassu told her.

Donnie frowned watching Raphael tense all over again. “Who’s Tehron?”

Effsu chuckled again. “Let’s just say, he’s been pursuing Vivi for some time now.”

Vicbra snorted. “Pursuing? Try stalking.”

Raphael felt a protective fury rise in his chest. “What!”

Attenmir glanced at him. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t like she gave him the time of day. She practically ignored him. That’s probably why he was so insistent.”

“And that is why he is likely going to be very angry.” Temprez pointed out.

Vicbra smirked and cracked his knuckles. “Oh, I hope so. I’ve been wanting to pound his skull in for a while.”

Leo took a step forward. “We’re wasting time. Do you know where she is?”

Effsu straightened, his mood becoming serious. “I tracked them as far as I could, but I lost them a few miles north of here.”

Delten blinked. Effsu was one of their best trackers. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yes, the scent seemed to simply disappear and I could go no further.”

Quassu ran a hand through her pink hair in thought. “That sounds like some sort of magical barrier, most likely Elvish.”

Effsu nodded in agreement. “Yes, that was my conclusion as well.”

Delten turned to Leo. “Does this enemy of yours have magic?”

“Normally _he_ doesn’t, though he has had minions that did in the past. Raph told us he does have some type of bracelets or gauntlets that are preventing Vivi from changing.”

Quassu gasped. “Gauntlets? What did they look like?”

Raphael thought back, trying to remember every detail. “They were gold, ‘bout this big,” he indicated a place about half way up his forearm, “and they had a symbol on ‘em. She said only the human that put ‘em on ‘er could take ‘em off.”

Quassu knelt and drew in the loose soil. The symbol was a S looking shape within a circle, which was inside a box which was within another box.  “Did it look like this?”

Raph knelt beside her. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Temprez looked down at the symbol. “A human has Kefru gauntlets!”

“I take it that’s bad.” Leo looked from Quassu to Effsu.

“They are Elvish and powerful. If your enemy has those then we may have a bigger fight on our hands than we thought.” Effsu’s blue-green eyes met Leo’s caramel. “Perhaps it is a good thing you’re with us after all. Depending upon how much other magic he possesses, he could be setting a trap for us.”

“Trap you? How?” Don asked.

“Our kind have magic, but it’s at a far lesser scale than other species. If he has the right resources – like an Elven-mage, he can trap us within a barrier. It is temporary and fades after a while, but it will make it so we cannot help Vivi or you.”

“Is there a way to spot this trap?” Leo asked.

Effsu knelt and drew in the soil as Quassu had. “We have to watch for this marking.” It was the same S shape within a circle but this time it had what looked like two capital I’s crossed to form an X on top of it. “It will be hidden and it will not activate until we are inside it.”

“Anything else we should know?” Leo prompted.

“Vivi was right about the gauntlets. They can only be removed by the being that put them there. The Elves use them to enslave our kind. And the humans once used them to imprison us and therefor kill us. But the Turchan destroyed the last ones that humans possess. Or at least that’s what we were told.” Quassu frowned down at the symbol. “It also means she’s extremely vulnerable right now. She has no way to defend herself while wearing them.”

Raph’s heart clenched. “She was wearin’ ‘em when I was with ‘er and that was a little more than six months ago.”

Don put a hand on Raph’s shoulder, trying to give him some reassurance. “Then let’s not wait any longer. Can you show us where this barrier is?” He was not leaving without her this time no matter what.

Effsu gave a firm nod. “Yes.”

The six changelings formed into hawks once more and took to the sky as the turtles climbed back into the Battle Shell. Raph paced back and forth in the rear. He could feel that this was finally it. They’d finally found her. But could they get to her before Shredder either moved her or killed her? Anxiety and adrenaline pumped through his body in equal portions. He could have probably turned over a tank at this point.

The others were quiet, watching the hawks as they led the way. Finally, they landed in a field beside a dirt road. The six reformed as the four brothers joined them.

Effsu waved a hand at the road ahead. “This is where I lost the trail.”

Don pointed up the road. “According to my research, Shredder has a compound less than a mile from here. The records say it’s an old factory. But that’s probably just on paper.”

Leo nodded. “Based on how far out we are, it’s more likely this is a Foot training facility.” He frowned. “And that means there could be an army waiting for us. Don, are there any schematics of the place?”

Donnie frowned. “Yes, but they’re fifty years old. The place probably doesn’t even come close to looking like that anymore.”

Quassu had been examining the barrier. Attenmir stepped up beside her and put out a hand to feel the sting of the barrier rush through him. He jerked his hand back. “This human isn’t messing around.”

She nodded, her pink eyes filled with disgust. “Yes, this is a very strong Elven barrier, but it is not designed specifically for us. It is here is to keep out all magical beings.”

“Does that mean we can get through?” Mikey asked.

Delten gave a slow nod. “It shouldn’t affect you.”

Leo moved to where Quassu and Attenmir seemed to sense the barrier. “Well, we’ll just have to find out.” He put out his hand and when he felt nothing, stepped through. Nothing seemed different at first, then in the distance he noticed a gray building that was half hidden by the trees.

His brothers gasped and rushed to where he’d been standing a moment before. “Leo!” Raph called.

“Are you alright, Leo!” Don’s voice was filled with worry.

“Bro, where’d you go!” Mikey looked around as if Leo would reappear somewhere else.

Leo frowned. “You guys can’t see me? I’m right here.”

Raph turned to glare at Effsu. “Where’d he go!”

Apparently, they couldn’t see or hear him. Leo could see the situation was going to go down hill quickly. He stepped back through the barrier making Mikey jump back. “I’m right here.” The others relaxed.

“What happened?” Don looked Leo over for injuries and then looked past him at the barrier. He was struggling with the concept of magic. His scientific mind was already trying to disprove it. _A hologram? No, if it was a hologram, the Turchan wouldn’t be affected by it either._

“This thing is causing an illusion that nothing is beyond this point.” Leo turned to point in the direction of the structure he’d seen. “But there’s a building just beyond those trees.”

Raph’s eyes lit up. “Let’s go!” He moved to cross the barrier, but Leo caught his arm.

“Wait, Raph. We might need their help.” He looked at the group of shapeshifters. “Is there a way to take down this barrier, so you can pass?”

Quassu nodded. “There are markings along the perimeter shaped like a square. If any are disturbed then the barrier will fall.”

“I ain’t wastin’ time on some scavenger hunt! Vivi needs me now!” Raph growled. “So, I’m goin’!”

The Turchan did not seem offended by the outburst. But Leo frowned. “Raphael-!”

“Leo, you and Raph go on. Mikey and I’ll find the markings for the barrier and we’ll all meet you up there.” Don suggested.

Leo looked at their companions. Effsu nodded. “Go.” He glanced at Temprez and Quassu. “Our females have a particularly strong…pull. It is very hard to resist.” He smirked when Raph blushed. “We’ll follow.”

“Alright.” He and Raph disappeared beyond the barrier.

“We need to hurry!” Temprez growled. “They won’t be able to get her out alone!”

Mikey snorted. “You don’t know our bros. If there is a way to get her out, they will.”

Ignoring the exchange, Don looked down at Quassu. “How far apart would these markers be?”

“Not more than a few hundred feet, otherwise the barrier would be weakened.”

“Come on, Mikey. Let’s find those markers, so we can help Raph and Leo.” Don and Mikey hurried behind the barrier.

^&^&^&^*&*&*&*&*

The sharp-yellow-eyed Elf looked up from the fire. Someone was at the barrier. He had already felt other beings pass through it – nonmagical beings. They were no threat to him. The ones outside were the ones he was interested in, though they too posed no threat to him. They were simply a means to an end, as was his current “employer.”

This Shredder was a cunning human or should he say pseudo human. But he did not hold any magic of his own. Nor did he seem to understand its true nature. But he was ambitious. He planned to use the Turchan as tools in his growing empire. The Turchan, however, were not that easily manipulated, which the ninja would find out soon enough.

The Elf shrugged, causing a long silver lock to fall over his shoulder. Whether Shredder succeeded or failed was of no consequence to him. He had done what was asked of him – no more, no less. He had provided the Kefru gauntlets and the location of the little female. If Shredder was successful, then he could take the one from the group that he wanted much easier. But if he failed, he would have at least done well to draw them out of their hidden village. And any self-respecting Elf always had a backup plan. He would still get his prize, but it would take a little longer.

His father had told him a story long ago of how the changelings possessed a powerful magical object. Until recently he had believed it nothing more than the ramblings of an old man. But that had all changed when he came into possession of an old book – torn, burned, and in places barely readable. The language it was written in was an ancient dialect, long forgotten by most. He, however, could translate some and it had confirmed his father’s tale.

If this object truly existed, then he was the one that would possess it.

Rising from his seat beside the fire, he stepped out into the large room beyond. The metal clad ninja chose to call it his throne room, which was quite amusing to the Elf. For this man to believe he truly held as much power as a king was quite ludicrous. For now, he would play his part and see how things progressed.

He moved cautiously towards the man seated in the large chair. Shredder immediately noticed his presence. “What is it, Eltshire?”

“Master, excuse the intrusion, but we have visitors.”

Shredder sat up a little straighter. “Who?”

“The changelings stand outside the barrier, but four other creatures have crossed it.”

Shredder smirked behind his mask. “Perfect. Let them come, I’ve been expecting them – all of them.”

“They will attempt to remove the barrier.”

“Do not interfere. I want them all to fall into my net.” Shredder gave a short raspy chuckle. “Who would have thought one woman could both bring down the turtles and bring me the shapeshifters I’ve been hunting as well.”

Eltshire raised a white brow. “Do not underestimate the changelings, they are known for their trickery.”

Shredder narrowed his eyes on the Elf. “That is why you are here. Your magical entrapments had better work.”

“Oh, they will, but only on the Turchan.” Eltshire eyed the man. “And when they do, I expect my payment.”

“Do not worry, Elf. I will give you the slave you desire. Now, go. I will close the trap on our guests.”

“As you wish, Master.” Eltshire gave a bow of his head before leaving the room. He would watch the coming encounter from a safe distance.

Standing, Shredder crossed the large room and proceeded down the stone steps that led deep beneath the old building. The Foot on guard, immediately opened the metal security door for him. He glared at the woman inside the cell. Although she looked exhausted and weak, her strange eyes still shined with defiance. He stepped to the bars. “Those wretched turtles have finally found you.”

Vivi’s violet eyes lit up. “Raphael.” Panic slammed into her heart. “Please, don’t hurt him!”

“I have no intention of hurting him.” The Foot soldier slid open the cell door for her master. “You will be the one doing that.”

Vivi shook her head. “No! I won’t do it! I would never hurt him!”

The Foot leveled her katana and Shredder smirked. “You know the consequences for disobedience.”

Vivi’s eyes grew wide with fear and heartache. She had no choice. If she refused, death would surely be the result. And knowing this madman he would do it without a second thought. They were only sub-human creatures for him to exploit and throw away when they had no further use. Her voice trembled and shook along with her body. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Prepare her at once and bring her to me.” Shredder turned on his heel, heading back to the battle that was just beginning.

When he was gone, Vivi caught the Foot’s wrist. She glanced towards the door to be certain they were alone and lowered her voice. “Mei, please, don’t let him do this! I know your heart is good!” Tears filled her eyes. “I’m begging you! Please! Help me!”

The woman glanced towards the door and then down at Vivi. “I’ll do what I can.”


	7. Leverage

Leo and Raph sprinted down the road until they drew close to the gray structure. Then they slipped into the wooded area, moving silently among the trees. At last they came in full sight of the compound. Hidden by the brush, they observed the space between them and the building. Before them was a large open space where a massive number of Foot were being trained. The Foot Elite passed through the ranks watching for errors. Beyond them was what appeared to be a gigantic cement block with no windows that sat low and long along the ground. They could only see one entry point from their position.

“Ya think there’s a backdoor to this place?” If there was it would make things easier. But regardless, Raph was going to get to Vivi even if it meant taking on every one of those soldiers and the Elite alone. He was absolutely not leaving without her this time.

“There has to be. Shredder’s not foolish enough to have only one entry and exit.” Leo frowned at the scene before them. “The problem is if we can find it. I wouldn’t bet on it being just out in the open.”

Raph growled. “Then I’m not gonna waste time lookin’ for it.” He shifted as if to make a run for the door.

Leo scowled, grabbing his shoulder roughly. “Raphael, use your head for once! Those trainees may not be much of a match, even with their numbers. But the Elite are still out there between us and that door. We need to wait for the others.” He looked his brother dead in the eye. “What good are you to Vivi, if you’re caught before we can get to her?”

Raph glared back, but finally gave a huff of surrender. “Fine. But if they ain’t here in five, I’m goin’ in with or without ya.”

^&^&^&^*&*&*&*&*

Mikey and Don had split up, each working in opposite directions from the road. “What’s this thing gonna look like again?” Mikey asked from several yards away.

“She said it’ll be a square shape. It could be carved into wood or written on a rock or maybe even the ground.” Don searched the area along the barrier in a methodical but quick fashion. Mikey walked swiftly along the edge, trying to spot anything that was square shaped.

Meanwhile, Temprez paced back and forth across the road. “What’s taking so long!”

“They have no magic to help them. I’m sure they are doing the best they can.” Quassu’s eyes were locked on the barrier, waiting for the instant it dropped.

Temprez growled. “My sister is in there!”

Effsu frowned at her, squaring his shoulders. “So, are their brothers.”

Mikey stopped when he spotted a strange pile of branches laid out in the shape of a square with elongated corners. “Hmm, maybe…” He kicked the pile and the sticks scattered breaking their specific pattern.

Behind him, Attenmir called out. “It’s down!”

Mike and Don rejoined the shapeshifters as they ran up the road and, just as Leo and Raph had done, diverted into the tree line. The group arrived in time to hear Raph grumble. “That’s it! I’m goin’!”

“We’re here.” Don knelt beside Leo and Mikey beside Raph.

“It’s ‘bout time!” Raph was ready to go. He felt he should already be inside by now.

Leo pointed at the four Elite still traversing the rows of recruits. “Effsu, if you’d focus on those four, we can take care of the rest.”

He raised a black brow. “You want us to take care of just four and you’re going to fight off more than seventy men. Are you certain?”

“Believe me, they’re tougher than they look. All we need is for you to keep them off us long enough for us to reach the door.”

Effsu wondered about the turtle’s sanity. How could four take on so many and the six of them only take on four? Finally, he nodded. “Alright, when we’re done with them, we’ll help you.”

“Fair enough.”

Vicbra cracked his knuckles. “Mind if we go first?”

Leo’s eyes widened a bit. “Uh, sure.”

Effsu stood and his team followed. The six stepped calmly from the trees and into the open. Of course, they were immediately spotted and the Elite moved to intercept them several yards from the turtles’ position. The Foot did not seem surprised to see the six changelings.

Mikey frowned. “Do you think they can take them?”

“The Elite are good, but they’re still just humans.” Don shifted to a new spot so he could see the coming exchange.

At first the two groups stood staring at one another, then everything changed. Effsu became a large lion, Delten an oversized gray wolf, Vicbra an enormous bear, Quassu a tiger, Attenmir a white rhino, and Temprez became a giant anaconda. If the Elite were surprised to see them change forms, they didn’t show it. Effsu didn’t allow the Foot to make the first move. With a roar he charged them. The first Elite sprang backwards as the lion landed where he’d been standing a moment before. The second Elite ducked as Vicbra swatted at him with a large clawed paw. The third barely had time to blink before he was wrapped in Temprez’s angry coils. He immediately gave a cry of pain, his spear falling from his hands as she began crushing his ribs. The fourth Elite took up a defensive position, trying to keep both Delten and Quassu at bay.

The first Elite had only just avoided Effsu, when Attenmir charged him. He sprang aside, bringing his trident up to scrape the rhino’s side. Effsu tackled him to the ground, pinning him to it. The Elite gasped, raising his trident just in time to catch the lion’s teeth before they ripped his throat out. Nearby, the second Elite swung his axe at Vicbra, but the bear avoided the blows. He taunted the Elite darting in and out of his range. When the man’s axe became stuck in the ground after a missed strike, Vicbra pounced on him. His large bear teeth sank into the Elite’s arm, while his claws dug into the man’s chest. The third Elite was beginning to black out, all the air being squeezed from him. One of the trainees came to his rescue, retrieving the Elite’s spear and slashing at Temprez’s enormous coils. Temprez released him with a hiss. The Elite fell to the ground mangled and unconscious as the giant snake snatched the unprepared soldier in her teeth.

The fourth Elite had separated his double-bladed naginata and was using them to keep Delten and Quassu at bay. He was struggling though, as each time one attacked the other attacked as well, usually from behind. The tiger and wolf were fast, both able to quickly strike and counter without being injured. The wolf and tiger exchanged a quick look, sharing a silent conversation. Delten crept forward, making sure to keep his foe’s attention. Out of the corner of the Elite’s eye he spotted the tiger begin to circle him. By now, the Elite was very familiar with this strategy. The wolf sprang at him and he sliced out with one of the blades and in the same move spun to block the tiger’s attack as well. But she wasn’t there. Suddenly, he was hit from behind by something heavy. He fell face first into the earth. Above him, Quassu growled, her sharp claws digging into his back. He clutched his blades about to attempt a backwards swing. He gave a sharp cry as the wolf bit down on the arm. The blade fell from his hand as blood gushed from his shredded arm.

As soon as the Turchan engaged the Elite, Raph bolted from their hiding place and towards the entrance. With his brothers at his side, they tore a path through the herd of novices. However, the sea of Foot became thicker as more pupils merged on the four. They made it more than half way to the door, before they became stalled by the black-clad punks.

“Man, where are all these dudes coming from?” Mikey asked no one in particular. He was pretty sure there were even more trainees than were originally there. He took out three with one swing of his nunchakus, but five more seemed to spring up out of nowhere.

“Damn it! We ain’t gettin’ nowhere!” Raph shouted over the ring of weapons.

“Keep pressing guys! We’re almost there!” Leo knew these men were not much challenge. The problem was their numbers, which had to be nearly a hundred.

Luckily, the four were not alone for long. Effsu’s team had incapacitated the Elite and were now nearly to them. The changelings swept through the crowd, taking out the stragglers and peeling away several layers of soldiers. But their advance halted when Quassu gave a cry of pain. Her tiger pelt sizzled against an invisible wall. She fell away from it, reforming into the pink-haired girl. Burn marks ran down one shoulder and arm. Her companions returned to the natural state, rushing to her side.

Vicbra knelt beside her, lifting her gently from the ground. “Quassu! Are you alright, little one?”

She ground her teeth. “I’ll be okay.”

Vicbra frowned, then looked up at Effsu. “I will take her back to the turtle’s truck, I’m sure they have medical supplies.”

Effsu nodded and Attenmir turned as if to lead them back. “I will give you some cover until you are safely in the trees.” But as he started back the direction they’d came, he stopped as he too hit an invisible wall. “Ow!” He jerked his hand back. A burn appeared where the side of it had touched the wall. “What is this?”

Delten gasped. “It’s a trap! We’re locked inside!”

Effsu glowered. “I was afraid of this. This Shredder obviously has an Elf helping him.” He turned in the direction that the turtles were still fighting. They were close enough now that the four could hear them. “Leonardo! We’re trapped! Go on without us!”

Leo frowned as he elbowed another Foot. _That’s just great! We really could’ve used some backup!_ Just when he thought he might have to call a retreat, the trainees stopped. They moved aside to reveal the entrance, growing quiet. The brothers turned towards the doorway wondering what was happening, all guessing the same thing.

They were not wrong. Shredder appeared from within the gray building a chain in his hands. He jerked it and the person attached to the other end stumbled forward. “Vivi!” Raphael called across the space between them. Leo and Don caught him, before he could charge in recklessly, and possibly get Vivi hurt in the process. Shredder had the upper hand at the moment. Raph watched as his foe pushed her to her knees. “Leave ‘er alone, Shredder!”

“Sister!” Temprez was shocked by the creature before her. Vivi looked thinner and paler than she’d ever seen her before.

“I swear, if ya hurt ‘er, I’m gonna rip ya apart with my bare hands!” Raphael growled, baring his teeth.

“Such protectiveness. If I had only knew why before, I would have allowed you to find us months ago.” Shredder’s eyes narrowed with anger. “You were bold to do that under my very nose. But you will regret it. Now, I have all I need and this creature will do my bidding.”

Leo frowned at his brother. “What’s he talking about, Raph?”

He shook his head at a loss. When they’d been together, she’d sworn to die rather than be used by Shredder. “I don’t know.” He tried to take a few steps, but his brothers kept him from advancing too far. His voice dropped a little in confusion and worry. “Vivi? Doll?”

The ninja master sneered at the pain that crossed the turtle’s face. “Destroy them!”

Vivi looked up at her captor. “Please, don’t make me do this!”

Shredder yanked her off the ground. “Do it! You know what will happen, if you don’t.” His cold eyes darted back inside and he lifted a hand as if to signal someone within.

“No!”

“I thought not. Now take care of these turtles!” Reaching down, he pulled off the chains and then the gauntlets that had held her powers in check for months. He had no reason to believe she’d turn on him now. As he’d said, he had all the leverage he needed now to force her to comply.

She rubbed the angry burn marks on her skin where the gauntlets had burnt her each time she’d tried to change forms. Lowering her head, she slowly turned towards the turtles. When she raised her blue-haired head to meet Raph’s gaze, tears poured down her face. “Please, forgive me.”

Raph’s heart somehow picked up pace. “Vivi, what’re ya doin’?”

Before he’d finished his sentence, she’d transformed into a bear. Letting out a roar, she charged forward. Raph just stood with his mouth hanging open as she ran headlong into Mikey. He flew backwards several yards, landing hard on his shell near the group of shapeshifters. The bear spun with incredible speed, its large paw crashing down on Don’s bo. He gasped as it snapped in half like a twig. Still in shock, he wasn’t prepared for her other arm to slam into his chest. Leo caught him as he too flew backwards from the impact. The two tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs.

Finally, gaining his senses, Raph darted between Vivi and his brothers. “Come on, Doll. I know ya don’t wanna do this.”

The bear’s violet eyes were full of sadness and fear. She paused, not wanting to hurt her mate. Her eyes darted from Raph to Shredder and then to her sister trapped within the barrier nearly thirty feet away. Temprez nodded, understanding the telepathic message. Near the entrance Shredder raised his hand again to signal one of the Foot soldiers. Fear pulsed through Vivi. With her back to the metal covered man, she pounced on Raph, careful not to put her weight on him.

He gasped as she pinned him to the ground. He stared up at her with wide eyes and for a split-second the doubt he’d felt earlier returned. “Vivi?” He met her violet eyes and it vanished in an instant. Those eyes shone with the same tenderness they had that night. It took a moment for him to realize that she was being gentle with him. One paw rested on his plastron while the other was on the ground holding up her weight. She’d removed the claws from the one paw, so there were only stumps of soft toes resting on his chest. She’d been careful with his brothers as well, not doing any permanent damage with her razor-sharp claws. A sudden understanding hit him and he smirked. “Oh, I get it.” He kicked his feet, not truly fighting but making a show of it. If a bear could have an amused expression, Vivi now wore it.

She lowered her large head, nuzzling against his cheek and letting out a soft whine. Her scent swamped him and he let out a heavy sigh. “I’ve missed ya too.”

While Raphael pretended to be being mauled, keeping Shredder’s attention in his direction. Temprez knelt as close as she dared to the barrier. “Michelangelo?”

The turtle sat up, rubbing his head. He squinted at her. “Remind me to never make your sis mad.”

Ignoring the comment, she hurried to relay the message she’d received. “You need to break this barrier. There will be four markers. Remove one and we’ll be freed.”

Mikey glanced at Raph, where the massive bear hovered over him. Although he appeared to be fighting, from the younger brother’s angle he could tell it was far from that. He suppressed a laugh at the sight of Vivi in bear form licking his brother on the cheek. Shooting his enemy a glance, he jumped quickly to his feet. The five Foot soldiers guarding the trapped Turchan were not much of an issue. He laid them out within seconds and scanned the area around them. Then he spotted the symbol Effsu had shown them. Four small flagstones lay nearly invisible in the grass. There was no way they would have spotted them before now with all the Foot that had converged on them. He ran to the closest one and tried to pull it up, but the thing was buried deep and the stone heavy. Taking his chucks, he dug around the edges. Finally, able to get a bit of leverage, he pushed it free. The barrier vanished and the Turchan sprang out.

There was a shout from the entrance. Vivi’s head shot up as she morphed back into her petite humanoid form. Her expression was one of terror as she saw Shredder turn back into the compound. “No!” Before Raph could grab her, she’d jumped to her feet and sprinted towards the door. Half way there she changed again into a cheetah.

“Vivi! Where’re ya goin’! We need to leave!” When Raph saw Quassu and Temprez turn to sprint towards the door as well, he knew something was wrong. Giving his brothers a quick glance, he leapt to his feet and gave chase. The two girls were only a few seconds ahead of him, so he was a little surprised when he entered the large room to find a giant cobra ripping apart the few soldiers that remained inside. He ducked as the cobra’s tail swiped in his direction.

Then he spotted Quassu disappear into a stairwell in the floor on the far side of the room. He glanced at the snake again. _That figures this’d be Temprez. That thing’s got a ruthless streak._ Taking a deep breath, he darted through the mayhem to the far side and down a set of stone steps. At the bottom a metal door stood open and beyond that an open cell.

Outside of it, Shredder stood glaring at a female Foot soldier. “Give it to me!”

To the Foot’s other side stood Vivi with an oversized gray wolf, which had burn marks along one side. She pleaded with the soldier. “No! You can’t! Please!”


	8. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shapeshifters give you so much room to play with! Hehe!

No one within the prison entryway moved for a long moment and Vivi thought her heart was going to jump right out of her chest. “Don’t! Please!”

In the Foot soldier’s arms was a small object wrapped in a what looked like a white rag. She looked from Shredder to Vivi and then spotted Raph behind them. With one hand she yanked off her hood. “There is no honor in this!”

The dark-haired woman rushed towards Vivi, who took the object from her a split-second before Shredder jabbed his tekko-kagi through the woman’s back. Vivi gasped. “Mei!” Quassu darted between them urging her friend back with her body.

Raph knew Vivi was next. He bolted forward, ready to drive his sai into his foe’s chest. Shredder spun on him, catching the blade and delivering a blow to the turtle’s midsection. Raphael gave a grunt, but recovered quickly. He dropped low, sweeping the ninja’s feet from beneath him. Shredder caught himself almost as soon as it happened and righted his balance. Raph nailed him with a fist to the face. The ninja took a step back, sensing his mask dig into the faux flesh beneath it. Anger boiled in his chest and he returned the blow. The turtle stumbled back, blood dripping from his lip.

Raph wiped it away, fire in his eyes. “I swore when I saw ya again I was gonna kill ya! And I plan on keepin’ that promise!” He raced forward determined on burying his sai in the man’s stomach. He had to change maneuvers as Shredder aimed a spiked fist at his head. Raph managed to block it, but not the blow from the other direction. The ninja’s fist struck solidly into the back of Raph’s head. He fell to his knees, the world spinning around him.

Shredder turned his attention back to Vivi and Quassu. “Now you will all die!” He made a move for Vivi, only to find his arm being caught between two powerful jaws. Quassu let out a whimper as he struck her, leaving a line of blood across her muzzle.

She released him, but the distraction was enough for Raph to get to his feet and deliver a round-house kick that sent Shredder into the cell. Shredder’s death reflected in Raphael’s eyes as he started to follow with the goal of ripping his foe’s arms off.

A soft cry stopped him. “Raphael!” He glanced over his shoulder at Vivi. Fear flashed across her features. “Please.” She pleaded softly.

That simple plea was enough to make his heart jump into his throat. Raphael slammed the door shut and glared through the bars at his enemy. “We’ll pick this up next time we see each other.” Shredder growled and struck the metal bars with his metal claws as Raph turned to leave.

The two girls had moved out past the heavy metal door. Quassu was now in her humanoid form again. Vivi pressed a hand to her friend’s cheek where blood was still trickling. “Are you okay?”

Quassu nodded. “It’s not bad.”

Raph slammed the metal security door shut and hurried over to them, his gaze softening as he met Vivi’s. When he reached her, he immediately lifted her chin to kiss her firmly. “I thought I was gonna lose ya all over again. Why’d ya run back in here?”

Vivi smiled up at him, turning the bundle in her arms. Green eyes flecked with gold looked up at him from a round green face. He gasped, his eyes darting from the babe back to Vivi. “How…I mean, it ain’t been long enough?”

Quassu answered from beside him. “Yes, it has. It has been six months. That is long enough for a Turchan.” She frowned at her friend. “But just barely. How old is it?”

Vivi held Raph’s gaze. “Two days.”

Raph felt a knot of contrition and heartache form in his gut. If they’d found her just a little earlier, there was no telling how much pain they could have saved her. The idea of her being alone in this cold dark cell giving birth to his child was so incredibly wrong, it was beyond words. “I’m sorry, if I’d only found ya sooner…”

She cupped his cheek, drawing him even closer. “I knew you’d come. I never doubted it.”

Raph shuddered at the sound of that soft meek voice that had held him captive that night. “I wasn’t gonna give up till I found ya. I love ya, Doll.”

She gave him another soft kiss. “I love you too.”

They both looked down as the infant in her arms began to fuss. Raph’s heart raced. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

She gave him a patient smile. “No, she’s just hungry.”

His eyes lit up. “She?”

Someone cleared their throat from the stairwell. “I hate to interrupt, but you do realize there is still a battle going on outside.” Attenmir pointed out.

Behind him Temprez’s eyes locked on her sister, then the baby. She pushed past Attenmir to rush to embrace the smaller Turchan. “Vivi! I was so worried about you, little sister!”

“Tem!” A tear slipped from Vivi’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Temprez stepped back to look her in the eyes and shake her head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters is that you’re safe.” She looked down at the baby and a tiny smile crossed her lips. “This is the reason you look so drained and thin.” Raph frowned in concern. He’d noticed that too and it worried him even more now.

“Uh, we need to go.” Attenmir reminded them.

The group climbed the steps to the main floor to find the carnage Temprez had left in her wake.  She turned to look at them. “You two gather everyone and let them know it’s time to go.” The two Turchan nodded and sprinted for the door. Temprez gave Raph a stern look. “Keep her close.”

He snorted. “I plan on it.” Reaching out, he lifted Vivi and the babe into his arms. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. He recalled her being light before. But now she weighed practically nothing, even with the baby clutched tightly in her arms. He turned his head to meet her eyes. “I’ve got ya.”

She smiled, closing her own eyes. “I know.”

Picking his way through the bodies scattered about the room, he met Temprez near the main door. She turned to look at them and frowned at the sight of her sister. Vivi had always been gentler and more delicate than her, so to see her in this state broke Temprez’s heart. She’d always strived to protect her little sister and she’d failed her, because of a stupid argument. She set her jaw. Well, she was not going to do it again. “I will carry you back to your truck.” She met Raphael’s gaze one more time before springing out into the open. Once again, she transformed this time into a giant eagle. Her violet eyes glistened in the early-morning light.

Most of the Foot soldiers were incapacitated in one form or another. Leo, Don and Mikey were now spread in a loose circle several yards away. They looked up when Temprez flapped her large wings, creating a small wind storm. Mikey took a step back. A broad grin crossed his face. “That’s so cool!”

Leo spotted Raph coming from inside with Vivi in his arms to spring onto the bird’s back. “Raph’s got her! Let’s go!” He waited another moment to watch the beast flap its enormous wings and take to the sky. Around them the other changelings followed her lead. They too becoming giant eagles. The brothers were surprised when three swooped down and caught them in their talons, carrying them into the sky as well. Below them they saw three of the Elite get back to their feet. But the turtles were beyond their reach now. Only a few moments later they were gently deposited in the field beside the truck.

The five eagles landed and reformed into their true selves. The two groups hurried towards the Battle Shell where Temprez had disappeared a moment before. The back doors were open wide and they gathered around to see inside. Raphael was knelt beside one of the passenger seats with his back to them.

Leo stepped up into the truck. “Raph, is she alright?”

Raph stood and stepped aside. His three brothers gasped, but the Turchan didn’t seem surprised. “They will be.”

Mikey’s mouth hung open. “Is that a…a…a baby?”

Raph snorted. “Yeah, it’s a baby, numbskull.” Vivi smiled in amusement. In her lap she held the green skinned babe while feeding her tiny bits of one of Mikey’s apple strudels.

Leo was the first to break the stunned silence. “Okay, we need to go right now. We’ll talk about…this later.”

“Agreed.” Effsu nodded. “We will meet you back at the rendezvous point from last night.”

“I want to stay with her.” Temprez held a water bottle out for Vivi.

Delten nodded. “Quassu, you should ride as well. You were injured.”

Quassu gave him a questioning look, but Don reassured her. “We have plenty of room.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Leo turned to climb into the driver’s seat once more and start the engine.

Don, Mikey and Quassu joined the others in the truck, moving towards the front where there were more seats. While Leo started the engine, Raph pulled the doors shut and the remaining Turchan took to the sky once more. As they drove quickly away from Shredder’s hideaway fortress, Raph knelt back down beside Vivi. “Ya need to eat too.” He stroked his hand through her blue hair.

She looked down at the baby who was obviously still hungry. “Here, I can feed her.” Temprez offered and gently took the baby from her.

Raphael handed Vivi another apple strudel. “Sorry, we got more stuff but it’s packed up. I’ll get ya somethin’ when we stop.” She took the pastry from him, but did not eat it right away. Instead, she cupped his face and kissed him warm and deep. Raph felt fire race through him all over again. It was as sweet and wonderful as he remembered, maybe even more so. He drew away when he felt the dampness on her cheeks, just as he had that night. But this time when he opened his eyes she was smiling. Tears of happiness. He felt his own eyes mist over and he drew her little closer to burry his face in her neck.

 Near the front, Don took a look at Quassu’s burns. “This looks like it’s already healing.”

She nodded. “Because we are shapeshifters our bodies are able to recover more quickly.” She frowned at the back of Vivi’s head. “Well, normally we do, when we are not half starved.”

Don glanced at the thin girl and frowned as well. “I understand.” He sighed, looking back at Quassu. “But a bit of ointment and wrapping it for a while probably wouldn’t hurt.”

She nodded with a small smile. “I’m sure it wouldn’t.” She watched the turtle glance into the back once more. “You’re wondering how it is possible.” Her smile was still small when he looked back in curiosity. “Our species only carry our children for six months. Call it a survival mechanism. Our kind were hunted to the edge of extinction. We had to adapt. I believe the fact we are changelings also contributes to the speed of growth. But I’m no healer. My specialty is more in the realm of magic.”

Don gave a nod. What she said did make sense. If they healed quicker, then it was not out-of-scope for their bodies to accelerate growth as well. His gaze went to Vivi and his stomach turned violently. She looked malnourished, dirty, and exhausted. There were dark rings under her eyes and you could see bones in places that you shouldn’t under normal circumstance. He felt sick with guilt. He had done that to her. He had left her to endure months of pain and anguish. _I will never be able to make this up to either of them. But I will try for as long as it takes._

He sat back to watch the couple talking softly to each other, sharing gentle touches. He understood more now how much his brother had suffered. Raph’s demeanor with her was calm. Calmer than he’d ever seen him be. The baby made a soft noise and Temprez shifted, handing the infant to Raph. His brother’s eyes shined as he looked down at the tiny being in his arms. Don could understand his amazement. He was just as amazed.

But he was also a bit worried. If Vivi looked that malnourished, the baby could be even worse and there could be problems with its development. He would have to give her a thorough exam, but later. Right now, Raph and his child were getting acquainted. _Raph is a father._ Donnie smiled at the thought. _Never saw that one coming._

Taking the ointment, he moved to Vivi’s side. “May I see your wrists?” He’d seen the red and black burns from the gauntlets earlier. She quietly complied and Raph watched the exchange intently from where he stood near the back doors. The genius turned her delicate hands, examining the tender flesh. “Let’s put some medicine on these. It’ll make them feel better and heal faster.” She nodded and both were quiet as he worked. But the silence only made his shame grow. “I’m sorry. I never should have left you.”

Her eyes widened and she caught his hand as he wrapped her wrist in gauze. He looked up to meet her soft violet gaze. “No, I will not accept an apology when there is no need of one. I told you to leave, to take him and go.” She smiled, looking at Raphael holding their child. “And you did.” When she looked back her eyes shimmered with gratitude. “Thank you.”

He swallowed hard and shook his head. “But what you went through-.”

“Is in the past. And I would gladly do the same thing again, if it meant protecting Raphael.” She squeezed his hand. “I owe you more than I could ever put into words.”

His remorse seemed to grow at her words. “But still, I wish I had tried.”

“There is no point in dwelling on what has already happened. I would much rather live in the present.” She smiled up at Raph as he came to sit beside her. “I like it here a lot better.”

Don couldn’t prevent the small smile that crossed his face. Standing, he went back to his seat to allow the couple some semblance of privacy. He would always carry the deep regret for leaving her, but her words did lessen it just a tiny bit.

The truck came to a stop in the still very deserted rest stop. Temprez opened the back doors and she and Quassu stepped out, giving the turtles a few minutes alone with their newest family members. The three brothers moved to the back where Raph sat holding the tiny girl. Leo moved to look over his shoulder, stunned into silence at the green skin that nearly matched Raph’s.

Mikey shook his head. “Wow…just wow… So, she – he – it is yours?” He was confused and amazed at the same time.

Raph shot a quick glance at Vivi, who was starting to get drowsy. Then he glared at Mikey. “Of course, she is!”

“But how?” Leo asked.

Seeing that Vivi was nearly asleep, Don answered. “Quassu said that the Turchan only have to carry their children for six months. She said it was a survival mechanism, something they have evolved in order to endure in a hostile environment.”

Raph looked back down at the small child, who had a tiny three-fingered hand wrapped partially around one of his large fingers. “And it’s been just over six. She’s two days old.”

Mikey smiled. “That’s why she’s so tiny.”

Don frowned. “Raph, um, I should probably take a look at her pretty soon.”

Raph looked up with his own frown. He didn’t like the way his brother had said that. “Why?”

Don looked at Vivi again and Raph followed his gaze. “She’s very under nourished, Raph. The baby could be too.”

The infant began to fuss again and Vivi’s eyes snapped open. Her drowsiness seemed to have vanished in an instant, replaced with a motherly attentiveness. Raph frowned. She was obviously in desperate need of sleep. Gently she stroked the babe’s small head with a tired but warm smile. “She needs to be changed.”

“We’ll take care of it.” Raph squeezed her hand. “Ya need to rest, Doll.” Standing, he moved towards the wall and released a hinge, allowing a small cot to lower. “Why don’t ya lay down for a while?” She nodded and he helped her from the chair and onto the thin cushion to lay down. She smiled up at him as he ran his fingers through her blue locks. She let out a heavy sigh, his touch releasing all the tension in her petite body. She had craved his touch over the months, the feel of his skin against hers and the strength of his arms around her. Those were the things that had given her comfort in the solitude of that dark cold cell.

“I’ll be right back.” He waited for her to close her eyes, before turning to his brothers.

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” Leo assured him.

Raph gave a grateful nod. “Come on, Don.”

The two brothers stepped from the back of the Battle Shell to pass the group of shapeshifters, who’d been discussing what should be done next. Temprez’s gaze followed them until they disappeared into one of the dirty restrooms. She turned back to Effsu. “We can’t take her home, you know what will happen – how they’ll treat her.”

Delten frowned. “Perhaps, it would be better if we told the others she was lost.”

Quassu shook her head. “We can’t do that. She’d never be able to come home. And she should be able to return home, if she wants.”

Attenmir looked past her at the truck, where he knew their companion was resting. “I have a feeling she won’t.”

Vicbra folded his arms. “I believe it should be her decision. I agree that if she wants to return to Sogel, then she should have that option.”

Effsu looked down at Temprez. “What will you do? Will you stay with her or return with us?”

She frowned. A part of her wanted to, but another knew it was impossible. “I think it would be best if I return with you. I am very certain that my sister is now safe and will remain that way.” Although she and Raph had gotten off to a rough start, she had begun to respect him. She understood him. They were both warriors and would defend their families till death.

Quassu nodded. “And that doesn’t mean that you can’t visit her. I know I will.” The pink-haired girl grinned. “I want to see what that baby will be like when she grows up some.”

Their leader sighed. “In any case, I think we should return with our new friends and discuss the matter with her when she’s had a bit of rest.”

 “Do you think that the baby will be able to shift as we do?” Attenmir asked.

Temprez shook her head. “I don’t know of anyone that has had an outside mate or had a child with one. And all the records from before The Hunt were destroyed. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Inside the bathroom, Don cleaned a space on the counter and Raphael laid the infant on it. He slowly unbundled his small daughter. At first appearance, she seemed very much like a turtle. She had both a plastron and a shell, and her hands were three-fingered like theirs. As they unraveled her from the rag blankets, they realized there were several layers wrapped around her. Raph sighed as the baby cooed. “She must not ‘ve had anythin’ else ta wrap ‘er in. I’m kinda surprised she even had these. When we was together Shredder didn’t even give ‘er a blanket to sleep under.” Then he remembered the dark-haired woman. _I guess she gave ‘em to ‘er._

“She looks pretty healthy actually.” Don commented as Raph removed the layers of soiled rags. “She looks like us, but there do seem to be some definite differences.”

Raph stepped aside so his brother could get a better look. “Differences? Like what?”

Don ran his hand across the small plastron and then her shell. It was as he suspected. “Both her shell and plastron are soft, and her beak isn’t as prominent as ours. Her body temperature seems to be higher than ours as well. I’d say she’s more Turchan than turtle.”

Raph frowned. “Is that bad?”

Don smiled. “No, not really. It just means she’ll have to be a little more careful than us.” The babe kicked her feet and gurgled. “Overall she’s fine. Which is surprising considering Vivi’s state.”

At the mention of his mate, he swallowed hard. “She’s gonna be okay though?”

Don gave a solemn nod. “Yes, but it may take some time. Luckily, it appears the Turchan have an accelerated healing ability. So, that should help speed up the process.”

Raph let out a breath and turned to bundle his daughter in the remaining clean layers of rags. “Speakin’ of which, how’d those burns on ‘er wrists look?” The two started back to the truck.

“Not too bad, but they will be scarred. I saw evidence of old burns on them. I hope wearing the gauntlets for so long didn’t cause her any permanent damage.” He would ask Effsu or Quassu before they left, if they knew of any side-effects from the Kefru cuffs.

After a short discussion the shifters took to the sky again in a flock of hawks, except for Quassu who was still injured. So, she and the guys loaded up. Raph in particular was ready to go home, where he knew Vivi and their daughter would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Raph, you should know things never go that smoothly. Remember, we are still no where near the end and there is always a method to my madness! Hehe!


	9. Home

“That’s not fair.” Mikey whined. “Why does Leo get to hold her?” Leo couldn’t help but grin as Raph handed over the bundle with the sleeping babe.

“Because you’re drivin’, bonehead. And I know Leo ain’t gonna drop ‘er.” Raph turned and headed into the back of the truck where Vivi had just woken up. She already looked a bit better, the dark circles under her eyes were less blatant. He settled on the cot beside her. His eyes were warm as he cupped her cheek. “How ya feelin’?”

“Better.” She replied in her soft meek voice.

Raph wondered how a person with that gentle of a spirit could be so strong. He pulled her into his lap, letting out a shuddering breath. “Good.” When she slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face against him, his entire body turned to jelly. He’d been so tense for so long with worry and fear, to have her safe and warm in his arms was the most peaceful he’d felt in months. “We’ll be back home in a few minutes. You’ll be safe there. Nobody’ll ever be able to hurt ya again.” He rubbed her back gently, twisting his fingers in her blue locks.

“I’m safe here.” Her warm breath danced across his neck and a tingle began to spread through his entire body. They cuddled on the small cot and Raph persuaded her to eat some more, until they pulled into the garage.

Effsu’s group appeared as Vivi took the baby from Leo. He turned to the Turchan leader. “Thank you for your help. I’m not sure we would have won today, if is weren’t for you.” He smirked. “Or at least we would have had to take a far less direct approach.”

The Turchan gave him a small half-smile. “We did nothing she wouldn’t have done for any one of us.” He glanced at Vivi standing with Raph, Temprez, and Quassu. “We have all been friends for as long as I can remember. And when their father died, my family took them in. They are in all the ways that matter my little sisters.” His smile grew as he watched them with the baby. “To know that Vivi is safe and happy is all that I could possibly hope for.”

Leo nodded as Effsu turned his blue-green eyes back on him. “She will definitely be safe here.” He chuckled. “I don’t think my brother is going to let either of them out of his sight for years.”

“Come on, guys. I’m starved.” Mikey put his hands on Vicbra and Attenmir’s shoulders to usher them into the lair. “Time to raid the fridge.”

Attenmir rubbed his stomach. “I am kind of hungry.”

Mikey grinned. “Well, let’s get inside and grab some grub.” He glanced over his shoulder at Raph. “Hurry up, bro. I’m sure Master Splinter is gonna flip over the baby.” Everyone else followed the enthusiastic younger brother from the garage, except Vivi.

She paused, feeling suddenly nervous and a bit frightened. Raph stopped a few steps ahead of her when she didn’t immediately follow. He turned to find her wearing a worried expression and fear tinging her violet eyes. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Her gaze left him for the open doorway, then back to him. “Will he… Will he be upset?” What if Splinter was angry? Would he try to separate them? Vivi wasn’t certain she could handle that again.

His brow bunched in confusion. “Who?” Then he remembered what Mikey had just said. He stepped forward, squeezing her shoulders warmly while shaking his head. “Aw, no, Doll. That ain’t what he meant. Sensei’s gonna be thrilled. He knows all about ya. I told ‘im a while back.” She raised a blue brow and he chuckled. His eyes smoldered with a desire he’d suppressed until now. When he spoke again, his voice dropped an octave. “Well, not everything.” Cupping her cheek, he kissed her softly. “Don’t worry, he’s gonna love ya. Just like I do.”

She took a deep breath and gave a firm nod. “Okay.”

Raph smiled. There it was - that fire that lived just beneath the surface in her beautiful eyes. “Come on.” He wrapped an arm around her waist guiding her through the door.

The others were already gathered around telling Splinter of their victory. The old rat’s gaze, however, was fixed on the open doorway leading into the garage. When Raph and Vivi finally appeared, his heart soared for the happiness he saw on his son’s face. And then it jumped, for in the young woman’s arms was a tiny bundle.

The group grew quiet as he moved towards the couple. They stopped in front of him. Raph smiled. “Father, this is Vivi. And this,” he pulled down the edge of the rag blanket, “is our daughter.”

They stood for a long moment as astonishment washed across Splinter’s face. The longer the quiet lasted, the more Vivi fidgeted. She pressed herself as far as she could into Raph’s side, uncertainty creeping back into her gaze. Finally, Splinter cleared his throat. “It is wonderful to finally meet you, Vivi. I have looked forward to it.” His eyes lowered to the little green face that let out a large yawn. He took a few steps closer to look down at the child. “She is both beautiful and amazing.” He placed a warm hand on Vivi’s arm and she smiled, the tension leaving her instantly. “I would like to hear more of your story, but you still seem weak. I suggest we continue in the kitchen.”

A bright genuine smile lit up her face. “Thank you, Master Splinter.”

Beside her, Raph’s smile was just as bright. “That sounds like a real good idea.”

The large group crowded into the kitchen, where Michelangelo and Attenmir were already stuffing their faces. Vicbra too was eating, but at a far more moderate pace than the other two. Mikey looked up and mumbled something completely incoherent with his mouth full. Both Vivi and Quassu giggled. Raph snorted as he set his mate in a chair and immediately went to find healthier foods for her and their child.

Splinter sat in an adjacent chair, his eyes still locked on the beautiful green infant. “What have you named her?”

Raph and Vivi stopped, exchanging a look. It hadn’t occurred to either one of them to give her a name yet. They had been occupied with much more pressing matters such as staying alive. He carried the large plate of food he’d prepared over to the table. “Uh, we ain’t really talked ‘bout it.” He looked down at Vivi. “Got any suggestions?”

She and Temprez exchanged a sad look and the elder shook her head. There was only one name that came to mind and neither was willing to say it. Vivi sighed. “Not really.”

“Our people give their children names with significant meaning, usually something that occurs around the child’s birth. You could do that.” Delten suggested.

Vivi frowned and shook her head. There was nothing remotely good that happened around the time of her daughter’s birth. And even if there had been, she wouldn’t have used it. Raphael deserved to understand the significance and since he was not present it didn’t seem fair.

Raph settled in the seat beside her. “Really?” That was something he hadn’t learned the day they’d spent in the cell.

“That’s kinda cool.” Mikey had finally satisfied his gut – at least for the moment. He eyed his new family member. “So, what’s Vivi mean?”

“Vivi is a nickname.” Temprez explained. “Her full name is Vivistarbita. It means bright little star.”

Raphael smirked. “I like it. It fits ya.” Vivi returned the smile, squeezing his hand.

Splinter ran his thumb over the small head and she opened her green and gold eyes to stare up at him.  “A name is not necessary at this moment. Perhaps it would be best to wait. I have faith that you will choose a suitable one.”

Vivi looked down at the babe. “Faith?”

When she looked up, Raph grinned. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Splinter smiled. “Hmm, quite suitable considering your faith in one another.”

“It is certainly not a traditional Turchan name.” Quassu smiled. “But it is very fitting.”

Effsu glanced at the time and frowned. He straightened from his position against the wall and met Vivi’s gaze. “We should be getting back to Sogel. What should we tell them about you when we return? We could tell them that you died, that way no one will come looking for you. Or we could tell them that you simply refused to return with us.”

Vivi closed her eyes, holding Faith a little tighter. “It would probably be safer to say that I died, but we can’t. There may come a time that I’ll need to come to Sogel.”

Quassu frowned. Vivi was right. It was safer to say she was gone. Tehron in particular was not going to be happy with the news that she chose to leave them. “We can bring you anything you need or want.”

Vivi and Temprez shared another look and the younger sighed. “There are some things that you can’t bring me, Quassu.”

Temprez snorted. “I am quite capable of taking care of our home – what’s left of it - and _everything_ that’s inside it.”

Vivi shook her head. “I’m sorry, sister, but _that_ is not your responsibility.”

Anger flashed in Temprez’s eyes. “Neither is it yours!”

“Father left it for me to care for.”

Temprez waved a hand. “We don’t even know if it’s alive.”

Vivi’s eyes narrowed. “It is! Father-!”

Temprez jabbed a finger in her direction. “Father lied to you! Those were just fables! Even for our kind they are myths!”

“You’re just angry because he left it for me!” Vivi growled.

Delten frowned at both of them. “What are you two talking about?”

Effsu eyed them. “This has something to do with you two sneaking off to that pile of rubble once a year, doesn’t it?”

Vivi bit her lip and Temprez scowled. “Tell them, little sister, what you’re keeping in those old ruins.”

Her eyes dropped to the floor. “I can’t. I promised. You weren’t even supposed to know.” She lifted her head to frown at her sister. “And this is most likely the reason he didn’t want you to know. Because you don’t believe.”

“It’s a rock!”

“It is not!”

“Looked like a rock to me!”

Vivi’s shoulders trembled with anger. She stood up, her chair scrapping against the floor. Raph steadied her as she swayed just a bit and followed her to the door. He shot a hard look over his shoulder at Temprez before leaving.

Effsu dragged a hand down his face. “You two will never get along, will you? Even after her being missing for nearly a year, the first thing you do is fight.” He looked around the room at Splinter and the other turtles. “I apologize for their behavior.”

Mikey glanced at Leo and then at the doorway. “We’re kind of used to it actually.” Leo shot him a glare, folding his arms.

“In any case, we need to go. We don’t want more search parties coming out of Sogel looking for us.”

Splinter inclined his head. “We are very grateful for your assistance.”

Effsu nodded. “And we are for yours.” He moved towards the doorway and Leo fell into step beside him as they headed for the garage.

“You may want to be cautious for a while. Shredder isn’t the type to give up after one encounter. He could try to capture one of you again.”

“If he indeed has an Elf conspiring with him, there is certainly a high probability of it.” Effsu nodded. “We will remain vigilant and let our people know as well.”

Leo stopped near the entrance to the garage. “If you ever need our help again, we’re here.”

The two shook hands. “The same goes for you.” The others said their goodbyes and stepped out into the garage.

But Temprez paused to look at her sister standing with Raph several feet away. She glanced at Effsu and he nodded. He was telling her to apologize. It might be some time before the girls saw each other again. With a heavy sigh she approached the couple. Raph spotted her first and he watched her warily. “Vivi?” The smaller woman turned to her. “Let’s agree to disagree for the moment. I’m still your sister and if you ever need me, just call. I will do anything I can to help.” She gave her a small hug. “I love you. Stay safe.”

Vivi let out a shuddering breath, still trying to calm herself. “I love you too. Be safe, Tem.” Temprez turned and headed for the garage with Effsu. A moment later they were gone.

Raph squeezed Vivi’s shoulder, meeting her violet eyes. He frowned at her tired appearance. “Here, let me take ‘er. Stay here. I’ll be just a minute.” She gave a small nod. A few moments later he returned without the baby. “Come on.” He took her hand and led her up the stairs. He grimaced at the hammock once they were inside his room. “Guess I’m gonna have to do somethin’ ‘bout that.”

A small smile formed on her lovely face, which only spread when he shut the door and turned off the lights. Leading her across the room to the hammock, he laid down and pulled her in on top of him. Her smile escalated into a small giggle. “What are we doing?”

He chuckled. “Just takin’ a nap, Doll.” He could tell she was still extremely tired and he didn’t want to push her further into exhaustion.

She let out another giggle. “Too bad.”

Raph’s chest vibrated with another low chuckle as well. He squeezed her, reveling in the knowledge that she was finally here with him. “Man, I’ve missed ya.”

She wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. “Me too.”

His large fingers brushed gently through her blue hair. “Ya wanna tell me what happened down there with your sis?”

Vivi let out a heavy sigh. “It’s a very old argument. One we’ve had since our father died nearly ten years ago. As shapeshifters we have been exposed to a lot of magic and magical creatures, some good and some bad. When I was young, my father took me to a secrete cavern beneath our ancestral home. He told me that long ago our family was able to speak with the dragons and we became their caregivers. But over time, like us, the dragons were hunted to near extinction. The last of them were slew more than five hundred years ago. But one egg survived.” She frowned. “Father showed me in the old anthology, which is gone now, that dragon eggs can lay dormant for hundreds of years.”

“And ya have one of these dragon eggs?”

She nodded against his chest. “Yes. I’ve held it in my hands and felt the life inside it. It doesn’t look like much from the outside, which is why Temprez doesn’t believe that it is one. It does kind of look like a rock too. I’m sure they’re made to, so they wouldn’t be easily found.”

“How do ya know for sure it’s alive?” His large hand rubbed gentle circles on her back.

Her frown deepened. “Father spoke to it and it glowed. But I don’t know what he said. It was a language I’ve never heard before. And because the anthology was lost, I may never know how to do the same thing. He never got a chance to teach me much. He died a few weeks later. All I know is what he taught me about caring for it. Once a year it must be turned otherwise it could crack and the hatchling die. I also check to be sure the chamber it’s in is still stable and hasn’t collapsed.”

“When do ya gotta turn it again?” Raph didn’t like the idea of her going into some underground cave.

Vivi thought back to the date she’d seen on the computer in the truck. “Soon. Very soon actually.”

His arms tightened around her protectively. “I’ll go with ya.”

She smiled and tilted her head up to place a kiss under his jaw. “Thank you.”

He smiled as well. “Now get some sleep, Doll. Master Splinter’s watchin’ Faith, so don’t worry ‘bout ‘er. He knows what he’s doin’.”

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed against him. In just a few minutes she was sound asleep. Raph lingered awake for some time, trying to process everything that had happened in the last day. _I’ve finally got ‘er back and there ain’t nothin’ in this universe that’s gonna take ‘er away again. I’m gonna keep ya safe, Doll -both of ya._ He smiled a bit. _Never thought I’d be a dad, but I can’t say I never wanted it either._ He looked down at Vivi. _They’re both so amazin’. And they’re mine._

&*&*&*&*&

The six hawks flew in a lazy formation as they traveled back to their village. Sogel was hidden from the outside world, high atop a mountain ridge, inaccessible to most humans, and secured from intruders by powerful protection spells. At the foot of their mountain was a vast forest in which there was a small trail that was used when supplies were brought in that ran up to the base. As they neared the end of the forest where a clearing was between the trees and mountain, they saw a body lying on the ground.

Attenmir’s voice spoke inside Effsu’s mind. _Is that a human? Is it dead?_

 _I hope not._ Effsu replied in the same manner. _A human’s death so close to Sogel will draw unwanted attention to the area._

 _If they are alive, we may be able to help._ Quassu never liked to see anyone suffer no matter their species.

 _It could also be a Turchan._ Vicbra added to the silent conversation.

 _We’d better investigate._ Delten advised.

 _I agree, but stay alert. Do not shift until we are certain if it is our kind or not_. Effsu led the decent. The six landed in a large tree a short distance from the body.

Temprez recognized the young Turchan male. _He is one of ours._ She swept down to land near him.

 _Wait, Temprez!_ Effsu looked around them to make sure there was no one else in the vicinity. His senses were tingling, telling him something was wrong. But there was no one in sight.

On the ground Temprez reverted to her natural form and placed a hand on the man’s arm. “He’s still alive!” She called back over her shoulder.

The others fluttered down, returning to normal. “Temprez! What have I told you about being so impulsive!” Effsu berated.

Temprez ignored him as she and Quassu rolled over the young man. The pink-haired girl swept a practiced eye over the body. “That’s strange, I don’t see any obvious injuries.”

Vicbra knelt beside them, frowning at the man. “Let’s take him back to the village. I’m sure the healer will be able to help him.” He moved to lift the boy over his shoulder, but was stopped by a voice.

“There is no need for that. He is not truly injured, merely sleeping.” The group spun to see Eltshire step from the woods into the clearing.

Effsu straightened, his blue-green eyes sharp and cool. “You’re an Elf. Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“You act as if you don’t know already.” When the group stared at him blankly, Eltshire turned his yellow eyes on Temprez. “She has not told you?”

Temprez stared back at him with confusion in her violet eyes. That look only lasted a moment though as it turned into anger. “You’re the one that helped to imprison my sister!” Her companions went on alert, all moving at once to strike.

Eltshire thrust out his hand. “Slonum!” The shapeshifters collapsed to the ground. The Elf smirked as he walked forward to look down at the unconscious Effsu. “Did you actually think you pathetic beings could harm me?” Of course, there was no response from the male. So, Eltshire turned his attention to the blue-haired female. She was the one he needed, but the others would fetch a good price in the Elven market as slaves. At last he turned, looking at the young Turchan male who was now getting to his feet. “Restrain them.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Elvish: “Slonum!” = “Sleep!”


	10. Moments in Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content. You have been warned. ;)

Splinter glanced at the clock. His sons had all been resting for several hours now. And for the majority of that time baby Faith had done nothing more than sleep, eat, poop, and sleep some more. But now she was crying and he couldn’t figure out why. He wasn’t certain what to do. When his sons had first come into his care they were still significantly older than her, closer to the two-year mark. They had not been quite so tiny or so fragile. He had noted the differences in her as Donatello had. The softer shell worried him as it did not provide the same protection as the others did.

Sighing, he continued to try to comfort the tiny turtle as he paced the living room. Vivi suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs. He frowned. “I’m sorry, I had hoped to let you rest a while longer.”

She smiled. “Actually, I’m already feeling a lot better. A good meal and some very peaceful sleep go a long way.” Her eyes landed on Faith as she crossed the room to him.

“I am not certain what’s wrong. She is not hungry or dirty, and she has slept very well until now.” She took the infant from him and cuddled her close. Almost instantly Faith quieted. He frowned in confusion.

Vivi lifted her head to smile at him. “It’s a mommy thing.” She looked back at Faith with a small sad smile and stroked her little head. “I’m all she had for two full days. She knows my scent. I doubt it’ll take long for her to learn yours as well though. I can also hear her and she can hear me, which does give me a bit of an advantage.” Vivi sat on the couch as Faith gave a wide yawn and promptly went to sleep.

“Hear you?” Splinter sat nearby in an armchair. “Ah, yes. I saw your kin communicate while in their animal forms.”

She nodded. “We are telepathic. But we can only hear each other when we are near one another.”

“So, she told you she wanted you?”

“Well, not exactly. With her it has been mainly images and sensations so far. That will change as she gets older and learns to speak. It also takes a bit of concentration to speak with one another with our minds. It takes less effort to speak to each other aloud rather than telepathically.”

Splinter glanced up the stairwell. “I am surprised Raphael did not come down with you.”

Vivi grinned and gave a soft laugh. “He was still sleeping. I tried not to wake him. I had to change into a hamster to leave without him noticing.”

Splinter chuckled. “Very clever.” The joy in her violet eyes warmed his heart. “You love my son very much.”

She closed her eyes, still smiling. “Yes, very _very_ much.”

“He only recently explained to me the nature and depth of your relationship. But I have known from the very night you were separated that something profound had changed him.” He set a fur covered hand on her arm. “Now, I understand why.” There was a calm gentleness about her that Raphael had sought most of his life. Even her anger was mitigated with that gentleness. She had left the room rather than be confrontational. And he suspected it was not for herself, but for her sister. _She was sparing her feelings, tempering what she said._

The sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching made the two look up. For a moment Splinter thought it was most likely Raphael, but Leonardo came into view. The turtle smiled softly when his gaze fell on Vivi and the baby. He inclined his head towards Splinter. “Sensei.” The old rat returned the gesture.

Leo turned to Vivi. “I’m surprised to see you awake already and without Raph shadowing you.” His smile grew when she giggled. “Did you sleep well?”

“Oh, yes, very well. As a matter of fact, I’m not sure I’ve ever slept that well.” She continued to smile as she looked down at the sleeping babe in her arms. The little turtle had her head turned towards her mother, a tiny hand clutching her shirt, and the most peaceful expression on her green face. _I bet I looked like that a little while ago._

Another door opened upstairs. This time a heavier pair of feet moved much quicker to the staircase. Relief washed over Raphael’s face when he spotted Vivi. He approached them at a more relaxed speed. Vivi met his eyes and he smiled. “Hey, how’d ya sneak out on me?”

Vivi grinned mischievously. “I have my ways.” Beside her, Splinter let out a whole-hearted laugh.

Raph continued to smile as he settled on the couch beside her and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he gazed down at his little daughter, stroking her small round head with his large fingers. He looked up at his father. “She do alright?”

Splinter nodded with a small smile. “Yes, as well as any newborn, I suppose.”

Leo frowned. “I thought I heard crying a few minutes ago.”

Splinter nodded. “I believe she simply wanted her mother.” The old rat yawned. “I am going to get some rest now.” He patted Vivi’s shoulder as he stood. “I am glad you are feeling better.”

“Thanks.” She turned her attention to Raph and he stroked a hand through her blue hair.

“Ya hungry?”

Vivi was kind of amused at the fact that he kept trying to feed her. _I must be a terrible sight for him to continuously offer me food._ She decided to humor him. “Maybe just a little.”

His caramel eyes were warm as he stood. “I’ll get ya somethin’.” Raph headed for the kitchen and Leo followed him.

“Raph, it’s great having Vivi and the baby here, but have you thought about the future?”

Raph paused with the jug of milk in hand to glance at his brother over his shoulder. “If ya mean in the long run. I don’t gotta think ‘bout it. They’re stayin’ here.”

Leo nodded. He had no argument with that. “I kind of meant in the short run though. We don’t really have things for a baby here or anywhere for her to sleep or Vivi for that matter. Unless you plan on adding another hammock to your room.” Leo teased lightly.

Raph snorted. “Of course not. I figure we can find a mattress pretty easy.” He frowned a little. “As for the other stuff. I don’t know. Maybe we could get April to find what we need. What I do know is I don’t want Vivi goin’ topside right now. It ain’t safe. Shredder could still be lookin’ for ‘er.”

Leo frowned, his expression growing serious. “I have to agree with that.” He thought for a moment. “She could make a list and one of us could go with April to get it.”

Raph picked up the bowl he’d filled with fruit. “Yeah, alright, sounds good.” They returned to the living room to find Mikey sitting beside Vivi holding Faith and grinning. Raph glanced at Vivi and she smiled reassuringly. Sighing inwardly, he settled into the chair Splinter had been in earlier and handed her the bowl of fruit and a cup of milk. “Be careful, Mikey.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Take a chill pill, bro. I haven’t got to hold her yet.”

Vivi squeezed Raph’s hand. “She’s fine. She’s still sleeping.” The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile and he returned the gentle pressure.

Don sat beside Mikey smiling at his brother and sleeping niece. "I'm still amazed that you two were able to produce a child, genetically speaking."

"Remember, Donatello, that as a shapeshifter I can be whatever species I desire." Vivi gave him a small smirk and Raph chuckled.

Leo grinned as well. "She's got you there, Don."

Mikey looked up from Faith, raising an eye-ridge. "Does that mean you can look like a mutant turtle too?"

Vivi took a moment to consider the question, then she nodded. "Yes, I don't see why not. We can become anything as long as it is a living breathing being."

Don nodded. “That makes sense. Inanimate objects don’t have the normal functions of a body like breathing, a pulse, or higher brain functions like thought.”

Mikey was still focused on the idea of her being a mutant turtle. "Can you do it now?"

Vivi glanced at Raph, a bit uncertain. He frowned. “Mikey, she’s tired.”

"It's alright. I can try." She released his hand and closed her eyes, picturing what she imagined a female mutant turtle her age might look like. It took a moment and then she shifted into what would have been called an older version of Faith. Her shell was softer and her beak was not so pronounced as theirs. Her plastron retained the same curves as her humanoid form but it too was softer. Raph's eyes grew large and Vivi blushed.

"Whoa!" Mikey's eyes were just as big. "That is so cool!"

Vivi's blush darkened as the four stared at her. "Um, is it okay?"

Don gave a slight nod. "Uh, yeah. I'd say it’s pretty accurate."

Leo raised an eye ridge. "It's...uh...fine."

Vivi met Raph's gaze. He smirked. "Doll, ya look good in any form, but I still like the natural one best."

Love reflected in her violet eyes a moment before she returned to her humanoid state. Then, she leaned forward to give him a quick but warm kiss. Raph felt the familiar shiver run through his body at the simple touch.

She smiled as she sat back. "I think I'd like to take a shower. It's been a while since I had a proper one."

Raph stood. "I'll show ya where the bathroom is."

Vivi glanced at Faith still sleeping soundly. Leo smiled. "We'll keep an eye on her." She nodded and followed Raph up the stairs.

Mikey chuckled as they disappeared. "I don't think we're gonna see those two for a while." Don and Leo couldn't suppress their own chuckles.

Upstairs, Raph pushed open the bathroom door at the end of the hall. Vivi stepped inside behind him and closed it. He turned to look at her and she slipped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She kissed him deeply and he crushed her small body against him.

When she finally pulled away he panted, his body hard and burning. "Me too."

It didn’t take long for Vivi's clothes to end up in a pile on the floor alongside Raph's gear. He turned on the water and pulled her into the warm spray with him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of water on her skin. She'd only been able to take sponge baths for months and had to wash her hair in the bucket of water they'd bring her once a week. So, the feel of a real shower was incredible.

Raph watched with a touch of sadness at the pleasure she seemed to have from the simple luxury of a warm shower. Frowning a bit, he stepped behind her and took up the shampoo that Splinter used. Vivi let out a soft sigh as he began to wash her hair. After a few minutes of working quietly, he found the body wash. She trembled as his callused hands slid over her soft skin. He slipped his arms around her pulling her back into his plastron. "I've missed out on so much with ya." He ran kisses along her shoulder and neck. "I don't wanna miss out on nothin' else."

She turned to face him the shower spray now at her back. Her violet eyes shown with love and resolve. "You won't."

He kissed her deeply pulling her tight against him. She moaned softly as her breasts rubbed against his plastron. Raph responded with a playful growl. Her arms tightened around his neck as he lifted her off her feet. He moved to press her between him and the shower wall. One large hand easily supported her weight, while the other came up to grasp her breast.

His body was throbbing now, his desire bubbling to the surface. His breathing was heavy when he finally released her lips. “Ya sure ya want this now?” Raph was still concerned about her prolonged captivity by the Shredder.

She grinned up at him, her legs tightening around him. “I have wanted this for six months. I don’t want to wait a second longer.”

His mouth recaptured hers with vigor as his manhood and tail released. Vivi shivered with anticipation when she felt it rub against her. He shifted her slightly and his tip pressed against her entrance. She nibbled his lower lip and he gasped. The desire was just too strong for him, he had to take her now. With one easy thrust he was deep inside her. He let out a groan at the sensation.

Vivi melted against him. “Raphael…” She sighed softly in his ear. The feel of him was amazing, even more so than their first encounter. Now that she had her full range of senses and abilities it seemed to enhance every movement, every muscle, every heartbeat. She had yearned for him for so long and he had not disappointed.

Raphael took a moment for his senses to come back to him. It felt even more wonderful than last time. He wanted to savor every breathtaking moment, make it last forever. When she whispered his name, his blood was set on fire. There was so much need in the way she said it. She wanted him. She needed him. Just like he did her. He began to move, slowly at first drawing the sweet sounds from her. It didn’t take more than few moments and her body clamped down on his.

He leaned back to watch the euphoria wash across her pale face. Caramel met a lustful violet and his mouth covered hers as his pace increased. She whimpered, clutching at his shoulders. Between the warm clean water and his body pressed against hers, Vivi was in bliss. Every cell in her body wanted more. His hand slid up her back to cradle her head as his pace increased again. It was sensation overload and she cried out into his mouth. Raph swallowed the noise as the rumble in his chest grew in volume. He gasped as her hot wave flowed over him. He nipped at her ear. “I ain’t never gonna let ya go.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Never ever again.”

She leaned back to meet his eyes again. “So, do I.”

He took in a sharp breath, his heart so full. He buried himself as deep as he could. His seed was hot inside her and her body responded to it with another wave of heat. A joint moan filled the room, muffled only by the water. They clung to one another, neither wanting to move and destroy that perfect moment.

“Feel better?” He asked with a smirk.

She returned it. “Oh, just a thousand percent or so.”

He laughed and nuzzled her cheek. “Me too.”

After a long moment, he lowered her gently to her feet, keeping a secure hold on her as she wobbled. He watched in fascination as she closed her eyes to rinse her hair out and wash off. She opened them to find him gazing at her with wonder in his caramel depths. He blushed a bit at being caught and she grinned. “Does that mean I get to watch you?”

Raph let out a hearty laugh. “Doll, you can do whatever ya want. And ya don’t have ta just watch either.” She giggled, giving him another warm kiss before stepping out and wrapping one of the large towels around her.

Raph finished washing up quickly and stepped out of the shower to dry off.

Vivi was staring at the pile of dingy ragged clothes she’d worn for months. She hated the idea of putting them back on. He frowned as well, while pulling his gear back on. “Guess we didn’t think ‘bout that.”

“I don’t suppose you have anything that will fit me?”

Raph shook his head. “Don’t have many clothes and what I got would probably fall right off ya.” He thought for a moment. “But we could get our friend April to bring ya some. We were plannin’ on callin’ ‘er anyway. Ya could just stay in my – our - room until she gets here.”

Vivi nodded. She could use some more rest anyway. It would still take some time before she was at full strength. “Okay. Could you bring Faith up here? She could probably use a good wash too. I didn’t have much water when…she was born.”

He cupped her cheek with a remorseful frown. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes widened. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I chose to stay to protect you.” Her violet eyes blazed. “And I would do it all over again. I just don’t want you to feel left out because you weren’t there.”

He let out a heavy sigh. “I do regret missin’ it. But that’s okay, ‘cause you’re both here now. And that’s all that really matters ta me.” He pressed a kiss to her brow. “I’ll go get ‘er.” Tying on his mask, he stepped into the hall.


	11. Cry

Temprez cracked open her eyes. The world around her was blurry and she blinked to clear her vision. But what she found before her was not the most welcoming sight. She was tied to a tree, her arms pinned to it behind her. The Kefru cuffs burned as she tried to shift. A hiss of pain left her as she glared at the silver-haired Elf calmly sitting beside a fire with a book in his lap. Remembering what had happened, she hastily looked about her. Some fifty feet away or so, her companions were locked inside a barrier, the seals prominently marked on four trees surrounding them. They too wore the binding gauntlets. She growled, turning her gaze back to the Elf that was now watching her. “Let us go!”

Eltshire gave her a bored look. The afternoon sun filtered down between the branches of the forest causing his light-colored hair to glow. “I will consider it. But first,” he stood and approached her, “you will tell me exactly where it is. Or I will make you suffer far beyond what that false human could ever do to you.”

She glared. “First, I would have to know what _it_ is?”

“You know very well, girl. Your family was declared their keepers many centuries ago. You are the eldest, it would have been entrusted to you.” When Temprez continued to give him a blank look, he scowled. “The egg, where is it?”

Temprez fought to keep her features stoic. “What egg? I don’t know anything about an egg.”

Eltshire’s eyes narrowed. He knew a lie when he heard one. “If you refuse to tell me of your own will, then I will take the knowledge from you unwillingly.” The Turchan remained silent. “Very well. Have it your way. But you will regret it.” He stepped back and raised his hand. “Igbyt!”

Temprez let out a scream as her skin felt like it was set on fire. Inside the barrier, her companions were on their feet shouting. Delten growled, throwing himself against the barrier, ignoring the fact that his own body was scorched each time. “Leave her alone, you cretin!”

Eltshire lowered his hand, releasing the spell. He glared at Delten. “When she tells me what I want to know and I have received it, then and only then will I release any of you.” His yellow eyes fixed on Temprez again where she hung panting. “Do you wish to speak, girl?”

The young woman calmed her breathing and straighten back up. When she lifted her head, her violet eyes pierced him with anger and resolve. “I will tell you nothing.” If she did tell this man anything about the egg, he would have to use Vivi to find it. And she was not going to draw her sister back into danger. She was still too weak to properly fight.

Eltshire frowned. “Very well, I can be patient. I have as long as it takes - far longer than your lifetime.” He raised his again. “Conigde!” Eltshire commanded and she felt her body begin to freeze. She trembled as the droplets of sweat that had formed moments ago began to turn to ice. He continued to torture her, while the others shouted their protests and threats. Every so often the Elf would stop and ask her again for the egg, and again she would refuse. He became frustrated as the minutes turned into hours.

He released her once more only for her to hang barely conscious from the tree, the only thing supporting her was the rope that bound her to it. Grasping her chin, he growled in her face. “You have tested my patience, girl! Now, it is gone!” Releasing her, he returned to the fire to collect one of the books that lay there.

Delten had been pacing back and forth just inside the barrier. His eyes narrowed and his heart raced with a new fear. “What are you doing!”

Eltshire ignored him as he moved to stand right in front of Temprez. “If your mouth will not tell me, your mind will!” He flipped through several pages of the book until he found the spell he needed. He grasped her head. “Sire var ani! Tuest exsun uhnon! Reveshir!” Temprez let out another scream that seemed to make the trees themselves tremble. When he released her this time, she dangled unconscious by her restraints.

Absolute fury crossed the Elf’s features. “No!” He had seen the truth. Temprez did not know where the egg was, but she did in fact know someone that did. And he’d had her in his possession all this time! “Worthless!” He struck her across the face, then scowled his yellow eyes ablaze. “You may have delayed the inevitable, but it is still inevitable.” He flipped open the book again. To use the mind-merging spell on the female a second time was sure to kill her. And although he truly wished to melt her into a puddle of flesh and bone, he couldn’t. She still held value. Since he could not find Vivi himself, he would bring her to him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Raph could hear his brothers still gathered in the living room. As he neared them, he could tell his daughter was awake. She gurgled happily in Donnie’s arms. Mikey grinned at him as he approached. “All clean, bro?”

Raph snorted but didn’t justify the comment with an answer, which Mikey would probably just twist around. Instead, he turned his attention to Leo. “Have ya called April yet?”

Leo frowned. “No, not yet. Why?”

“I’ll do it then. Didn’t think ‘bout Vivi needin’ clothes. We’re gonna have to have April bring ‘er some.” Raph stepped around the couch to take Faith from Donnie. “Here, let me have ‘er. Vivi wants to give ‘er a bath.” Don passed her to him and he smiled when her green and gold eyes met his. Climbing the stairs, he left her with Vivi while he called April. Their old friend was shocked to say the least, but promised to come soon. Finally, he returned to the living room and settled down with the others, who were watching a movie.

“Where are they?” Mikey stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“I left ‘em sleepin’ in my room.”

Leo frowned. “In your hammock?”

Raph frowned back. “Yeah, where else?”

Donnie frowned as well and then an idea struck him. “How about I switch with you?” Don offered. “I don’t sleep on my mattress much anyway.”

Mikey snickered. “Yeah, you prefer your desk.”

Raph gave his brother a grateful smile. “Thanks, Don. That’d really help.”

Leo nodded. “We’ll help you rearrange after April gets here.”

Splinter woke a little while later, and not long after that April and Casey arrived. He looked around the lair as they entered and snorted. “I told ya he was pullin’ your leg, Babe?” In his hands he carried several bags.

April ignored him as she set her own bags on the coffee table. Mikey grinned. “Ooh, goodies!”

She shook a finger at him. “There’s nothing in here for you, Mikey.”

He pouted. “Aww…”

Raph stood and squeezed her shoulders warmly. “Thanks, April. I really owe ya one.”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! I’m glad to help! But I didn’t know exactly what to get, so I just brought a few essentials.” She looked around the room again.

“They’re upstairs.” Don provided.

“You did say Vivi, right?” April had only heard the name once. Raph nodded. “That she needed clothes?”

He frowned, looking away as guilt built in his chest again. “Yeah, the ones she’s got are pretty bad off.”

April shuffled through the bags, until she located the one she was looking for. “Here these should work, if you told me the right size that is.” He had told her a rather small size.

Raph shrugged. “She told me what size.” He took the bag from her. “I’ll take these up.”

Casey’s mouth hung open. “So, ya really wasn’t jokin’? Ya really got a girl and a baby?”

A flicker of anger crossed Raphael’s face at the accusation. Leo knew how sensitive his brother was about Vivi and quickly tried to defuse the situation. “No, he’s not joking. We rescued them from one of the Foot’s training facilities upstate early this morning.”

Raph frowned at his old friend and left the room without a word to take his mate the new clothes. “Dude, he’s seriously touchy about Vivi and Faith.” Mikey warned after Raph was gone.

Casey frowned. “Why ain’t he said nothin’ ‘bout ‘er till now?”

Donnie looked away. “Because she’s been missing and we weren’t even sure if she was alive.” He said mournfully. Despite Vivi’s reassurance, he still felt he was responsible for what had happened to her.

“Missin’? For how long?”

Leo sighed. “Six months.”

“And nobody told us!” April felt a bit hurt being left out of something this important.

“We didn’t even know what had really happened until two months ago.” Leo explained.

Thinking back Casey recalled that Raph had been acting rather strangely the last few times he’d seen him – real quiet and withdrawn. And he definitely hadn’t gone on any patrols with him either. He certainly hadn’t been his normal hot-headed self. There was certainly something different about him.

April’s heart ached for Raphael _. He’s been suffering quietly all this time._ Frowning, she settled to the task of sorting the things in her bags. She hadn’t really shopped for babies much, so she wasn’t certain if she had everything they might need. And from the sound of it, this baby was rather unique. Beside her, Casey took in a sharp breath. She glanced at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Following his gaze, she saw the young woman appear at the top of the stairs with Raph. The top and leggings she’d brought fit her just right, and her blue hair hung loose about her shoulders. In her arms was a small bundle which April was almost more excited to see than Vivi. _He has changed._ There was a softness she’d never seen in the turtle’s eyes as he followed the girl down the steps.

Raph wrapped an arm around her waist as they approached. “Guys, this is Vivi.” He smiled as the tiny turtle wrapped her hands around one of his large fingers. “And this is Faith.” He looked back up at his mate. “These are the friends I was tellin’ ya ‘bout, April and Casey.”

Vivi smiled brightly. “It’s nice to meet. Thank you so much for the clothes. I think mine were about to fall apart.”

“We’re happy to help!” April grinned as she rounded the couch to see the baby. Her heart skipped a beat. “Oh, Raph! She’s gorgeous!” Their green eyes met and the infant let out a tiny squeal, swinging one of her arms.

Vivi grinned. “Isn’t she?” She looked up at Raph and he smiled down at her, before placing a kiss on her brow.

“Could I…hold her?”

The couple exchanged a quick look. “Sure.” Vivi stepped forward and passed the tiny girl to their old friend.

Casey had slipped up behind April and stared down at the little green face. “Wow, she is kinda cute.” He tickled her little chin.

“Uh, I wouldn’t-.” Vivi started but stopped when Casey gave a cry of surprise as Faith bit down on his finger.

“Ow!”

Raph chuckled. “Yeah, she’s already got teeth.” A snicker ran through the room.

Vivi blushed. “And she’s a bit hungry.”

April laughed as Casey nursed his injured digit. Faith made a little sound of protest at her chew toy being taken away. Mikey made a face. “I’m sure that didn’t taste good.”

Splinter rose from his seat. “I will find her something to eat.”

April turned towards him. “Oh, I brought some baby food, Master Splinter. It’s in that bag over-.”

Faith suddenly shrieked and Vivi clutched her head, sinking to her knees. Raph gasped, kneeling beside her. “Vivi! What’s wrong! What is it!”

“It’s so loud!” She ground out through clenched teeth.

Raph frowned. “What is! Come on, Doll! Talk to me!”

“He’s in my head! So loud!”

Splinter was beside April, trying to soothe the wailing babe. “I believe I understand. Vivi told me earlier that her kind have some telepathy.”

Raph scowled. So, someone was using that against her and Faith. “Damn it!” He growled, clutching Vivi’s thin shoulders. He couldn’t help her or his daughter, not with that. “Tell me what to do!” But Vivi just shook her head. Raph looked between his mate and child. “Somebody do somethin’!”

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Elvish: “Igbyt!” = “Fire!”

Elvish: “Conigde!”  = “Ice!”

Elvish: “Sire var ani! Tuest exsun uhnon! Reveshir!” = “Your mind is now mine! We are two in one! Reveal!”


	12. Secret Burdens

Now holding Faith in his arms, Splinter concentrated on creating a psychic barrier around them, hoping it would block whatever was happening. It seemed to work as Faith’s cries of pain fell to cries and whimpers laced with fear. A collective sigh of relief went through the family.

Except for Raph, who knelt beside Vivi as she continued to clutch her head. “Vivi? Doll, can ya hear me?” Anger began to grow inside him as he watched the pain etched into her pale features. Finally, she took in a sharp breath and fell against him. He caught her, holding her tightly. Then, he glanced over his shoulder at his father. The baby still cried some, though it had lessened significantly. “Is she okay?”

“Yes, she is merely frightened.” Splinter could sympathize, the incident had scared him as well.

Vivi was sweating in Raph’s arms. He looked down at her in concern. Brushing a hand through her hair, he spoke softly. “Hey, ya okay?”

Panting, she held on to him. “No.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “We have a problem.” Raph frowned as he helped her to her feet. He moved her to the sofa and knelt in front of her, his gaze fixed on her face. Splinter handed Faith over to her and she pressed her to her heart. “Shh, it’s okay now.” She told her daughter softly.

Raph worriedly watched the both of them, frowning. The baby was finally starting to calm down, but he wasn’t. Anger simmered just below the surface. Whoever had just hurt them was going to pay and pay severely!

The others had clustered around them as soon as the incident had begun. They were all within arms reach of each other now. Leo frowned in deep apprehension. “What do you mean we have a problem? What just happened?”

Vivi took in a deep breath, still trying to calm her own nerves as well as Faith’s. “That Elf.” She rubbed her temple which still pounded with echoes of his voice. “He was talking to me. He was telling me…” She gasped. “Temprez! Quassu!” She started to get up.

“Whoa.” Raph caught her with a deep frown, keeping her on the sofa. “No way.” He shook his head. “Ya ain’t goin’ nowhere till we know what’s goin’ on.”

Vivi took in another deep breath, struggling to stay calm. In her arms, Faith whimpered. She gave the infant a tiny squeeze, silently reassuring her that she was safe. “He said he has them -all of them. He wants to trade.”

Don’s brow furrowed. “Trade? Trade what?”

Vivi’s violet eyes held Raph’s caramel. “He wants the egg.”

Raphael’s eyes grew large. “The egg? How does he even know ‘bout it?”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t know.” When she opened them again they were filed with unshed tears. “Oh, Raph. I can’t. I can’t give him that.”

He drew in a sharp breath and pulled her closer. She buried her face against his neck, which quickly grew damp. “Shh, it’s alright. We’ll find another way.” His large fingers dug into her blue locks as he held her a little tighter.

Leo frowned in confusion. “What egg?”

Raph frowned back. It wasn’t his secret to share. Vivi had seemed unwilling to even tell her closest friends about it. She took in a shuddering breath and he felt her nod against him. “Ya sure?” He asked her softly. She gave another nod. He sighed. “It’s a dragon egg. She’s been takin’ care of it most of ‘er life. Only her and Temprez know ‘bout it though.” His frown intensified. “Ya think she told somebody?”

Vivi sat back, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. Her frown was just as deep. “I…I don’t know…maybe. All I know is I haven’t told anyone, except you.”

He sighed. “Then it has ta ‘ve been ‘er.”

“If this Elf is as powerful as you make him sound. Is it possible he could have read her mind or compelled her to tell him somehow?” Don asked.

April handed Vivi a tissue and she wiped her face clean. She gave the proposal some thought. “Possibly. Like I told Master Splinter, our telepathy is weak. We can’t communicate over long distances and it’s certainly not strong enough to keep out an Elf that’s determined. But he’d have to have the right spell to do it.”

Mikey sat up a little straighter. “Wait. Dragons are real?”

Raph rolled his eyes. “Mikey, try to keep up, will ya?” Then an idea struck him. “Ya said Temprez thought it was a rock. Do ya think we could pass a rock off as it?”

Vivi’s brow bunched in thought. “Yes, that could be possible. The anthology was lost, so I don’t think he’d be able to tell the difference.” She frowned. “But I definitely can’t give him the egg. Dragons are powerful creatures. Even if he is never able to awaken it, he can use its life force for energy. Letting that Elf get his hands on it is a very bad idea.”

“Tell us exactly what he said.” Leo prompted.

Vivi rubbed her temples again. “He said that he had my friends in a barrier and placed them in Kefru gauntlets. He will use them for slaves unless I bring him the dragon egg.” She frowned. “He told me where he wanted to meet. It is a place along the path to Sogel. Luckily, it didn’t sound like he knew where the egg was hidden.” She sighed. “It was kind of hard to concentrate because it was so loud though.” Raph frowned and squeezed her hand warmly.

“Did he say anything about Shredder?” Leo thought it might be another of their archrival’s plots to capture them.

She thought back. “No.”

“Perhaps, whatever deal he and Shredder had fell through.” Don suggested.

Splinter rubbed his chin. “It would be most certainly to our advantage, if it did.”

Leo glanced at the clock. “When did he want to meet you?”

“At midnight.” It was already six in the evening, so that didn’t give them very long to prepare. Faith began to squirm and fuss in her mother’s arms. Vivi smiled weakly down at her. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were hungry.”

April moved around the couch. “Splinter and I can take care of her. You take care of your friends.”

Vivi frowned a little and kissed her daughter’s small head. She hated the idea of leaving her, but she also knew she couldn’t take her with them. Raph frowned down at their child as well, feeling the same trepidation about leaving her. He met his daughter’s green-gold gaze and let out a breath. “She’ll be okay.” He told Vivi softly. Nodding, she slowly released her back into April’s arms. Then, she watched as the human woman gathered several of the bags and carried them and Faith into the kitchen.

“So… What do we do now?” Mikey asked.

“Where is the egg now? Is It safe?” Leo asked.

Vivi nodded. “Yes, it’s kept in a cave beneath my family’s ancestral home or what’s left of it. Even if he was able to read Temprez’s mind, she probably doesn’t remember the way. I only took her down once and that was a very long time ago.”

Leo gave a nod of approval. “Then it should be safe for now. But it might be wise to move it later.”

“In order for us to fool him, we will still need a substitute for the egg.” Don pointed out. “What type of rock did it look like?”

Vivi blushed a little. She had no clue. “Uh…I don’t know what it’s called. But it’s pretty common around Sogel.”

“And where exactly is Sogel?” If he knew where the place was he could use its geography to determine what kinds of rocks could be found there.

“Well, that’s a little hard to explain. Do you have a map?” Don fetched one from his desk and laid it on the coffee table. She pointed to a small cluster of mountains. “It’s on top of these mountains.”

Donnie frowned. “On top? But these mountains all have sheer cliffs on all sides. You’d have to be an expert rock climber to make it to the precipice.”

Vivi gave a small chuckle. “We don’t climb, we fly.”

Don raised an eye-ridge. “Oh.” He looked back down at the map. “This is only about an hour or so outside the city.”

Leo scrutinized the map as well. “If you have to fly to reach the summit, how is this Elf going to meet you? They can’t fly, can they?”

“No, he means to meet in the forest near the base.” She pointed at a place on the map. “Our walls have been warded against Elves. Even if he could fly, he couldn’t get inside.”

Raph frowned. “That’s why he needs ya ta get it for ‘im.”

She nodded and watched as his expression dropped. Knowing what he was most likely thinking, she squeezed his hand. Leo glanced at them and then at Don. “What kind of rock do you think it is?”

“Most likely an igneous rock. Possibly granite, considering the location of the mountain range. But that means it could be any number of colors.”

“Well, this Elf guy hasn’t seen the egg before, so he doesn’t know what it looks like, right? So, it doesn’t really matter as long as it’s shaped like an egg.” Mikey grinned when Don raised an eye-ridge at him.

“That brings up two more problems with this plan. Number one, we don’t have any granite here.” Don raised one finger and then the other. “Number two, can we find a rock with a similar shape and size.”

“We can find both those things in Sogel. I’ve seen rocks shaped like it before. That’s why Temprez thought it was one.” She glanced at Raph. “But it does mean we’ll have to enter the village.”

Leo nodded and stood. “Then we should get moving. We need to be in and out before that Elf shows up.” Everyone rose to head for the garage.

Casey started to follow them. “I’m comin’ with. Ya might need me. It’d be kinda cool to see a whole village of shapeshifters too.”

Both Vivi and Raph stopped. She frowned. “I’m sorry, but you can’t. Humans can’t enter Sogel either.”

“Really? Well, ain’t that just peachy.” Casey grumbled.

Raph frowned. Looking down at his mate, he squeezed her hand. “I’ll meet ya in the truck.” She nodded and walked on to the garage. He looked at Casey. “Actually, I _want_ ya ta stay here.”

“What!”

Raph glanced towards the kitchen and Casey followed his gaze. “Hopefully nobody’ll try to get in here, but if somebody does... I can’t be in two places at once.  I need ya ta keep an eye on ‘er.”

Casey gave a firm nod of understanding. “I got your back.”

Raph gave him a small smile. “Thanks, Case.”

His friend returned the smile. “What are bros for?”

Raph gave a nod and headed for the truck. He felt a lot better knowing Casey was there. If anything happened, he’d make sure Faith and Splinter were safe. Just inside the door Vivi was waiting for him. She frowned up at him, stroking his cheek. “They are my friends – my family. I have to do this.”

He frowned back at her. “I just…” He let out a heavy breath. “I don’t wanna lose ya. I just got ya back.”

She smiled softly. “I know. But I’m already stronger, thanks to you. I may not be at my full strength yet, but I can still fight. You won’t lose me.”

There was a little twinkle in his caramel eyes. “Promise?”

Her smile spread. “Promise.” Leaning up a bit, she pressed a small but warm kiss to his mouth.

Sighing, he nodded. “Let’s go.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The ground was rough and rocky as the Battle Shell traversed the terrain near the small mountain range. They had chosen to come in from a different direction than the main path in case there was a trap set for them as well. Not that they could have used the main road to Sogel anyways, it was little more than a footpath through the forest. It was a small dirt road, not nearly big enough for a vehicle.

For the majority of the ride, Raph had sat in one of the passenger seats holding Vivi’s hand tightly where she sat beside him. But the closer they drew to their destination, the closer he drew her. By the time they reached the base of the mountains, he had her tucked against him with his cheek pressed to the top of her head. Neither of them spoke, they didn’t need to.

Michelangelo, however, was doing enough talking for everyone. Most of it consisted of complaining about all the bumps they were hitting and how sore his bottom was. Finally, they pulled to a stop and everyone stepped out. The five looked up at the sheer face before them.

“So, how are we going to get up there?” Mikey asked. “You’re the only with wings, girl.”

“I will carry you.”

Raph frowned at her. Was she really well enough to do that? To him, she still seemed tired. “Ya sure? Are ya strong enough?”

Seeing the concern in his gaze made that warmth spread in her chest again. She gave him a wistful smile, adoration reflecting in her eyes. “I’m sure. But I will have to do it one at a time. I don’t have the strength to carry you all at once.”

Leo frowned. “Alright, but if you need to rest, let us know.”

“Take me first.” Raph turned to look at her fully and she nodded. He wanted to be up there if anything happened. Giving her hand a encouraging squeeze, he stepped back allowing her room to change.

As with the other shapeshifters, she transformed into a giant eagle. And although her eyes were violet like Temprez’s, her markings were different. Also, she was still a bit smaller than Temprez in eagle form. She dipped her head, so Raph could climb on more easily. He hesitated, still worried about her. The bird cocked its head to the side. Mikey snickered. “I think she’s laughing at you, Raphie.”

Raph snorted and slowly climbed on her back. He was the heaviest of his brothers. If she could carry him, then she could carry them as well. “Just take it easy, Doll.” She flapped her wings once, an obvious sign of annoyance. He couldn’t help the small chuckle. Without warning, she sprang into the air, quickly gaining altitude. Raph gasped, leaning forward to find a better handhold. Before he knew it, they’d landed on the ledge above. He climbed off and turned to look at her. “How ‘bout a little warnin’ next time?” Her eyes sparkled in response. Now, he knew she was laughing at him. He folded his arms with a frown. She nudged him with her large beak. He laughed. “Yeah, I know ya’d never let nothin’ happen to me.”

Vivi met his eyes one more time before she turned and dove back off the cliff. Less than a minute later, she returned with Don, then Leo. Mikey was the last to arrive with a big grin. “That was so wicked! It’s gonna be awesome having you as our sis!”

Vivi reverted to her normal self and giggled. “I’m glad you approve.” She teased.

The others laughed and Leo looked around at what appeared to be a barren plateau. “So, uh, where’s this village?”

She moved forward, taking Raph’s offered hand. “It’s an illusion.”

“Like the barrier outside Shredder’s compound?” Don followed them.

“Yes, it is a barrier, mainly to keep snoopy humans out.” Vivi took another few steps, and she and Raph disappeared. The three brothers followed them through. On the other side was a gray stone wall about ten feet in height. They observed the many symbols that were carved into it as they walked down to an open gate. Here, she paused to look at the four. “My people are…suspicious. So, just stay close.” She gave Raph’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they started down the stone walkway.

Vivi tried to steer them away from any crowds. They were not likely to be welcome once they discovered her and Raphael’s relationship. So, in order to avoid any chaos, it was just better to avoid other people. But that didn’t mean they wouldn’t run into some.

Leo eyed the few Turchan they came across. It seemed shapeshifters came in all shapes and sizes. Some had dark hair like Effsu, but most had colorful shades of hair. Their skin tones too varied wildly from Vivi’s nearly stark white to pure black, there were even odd colors like blue, red, green, yellow, and orange. _You’d think a people with such variation in their own kind would be more tolerant._

They were almost to the ruins of her family home and Vivi was beginning to think they would make it without incident. But fate had never been that kind to her. An older woman stepped out from behind one of the buildings. She stared at Vivi with wide eyes which only widened as she took in the others. Vivi knew this woman. Her name was Bewula and they had never gotten along well. She had a bad feeling about this encounter. She stepped closer to Raph as Bewula approached them.

“Vivi, you’re back! We thought you were missing! There has even been a search party looking for you!” Bewula said in her fake happy voice. She even hugged Vivi. The others watched as her expression changed from one of surprise to one of confusion then to disgust. She stepped back, her eyes darting from Raph to Vivi. _You mated that!_

Vivi’s eyes narrowed. _Don’t talk about him like that!_

_How could you! How could you do such a thing to our people! To the memory of your parents!_

_Leave my parents out of this! I love him! I owe you no further explanation!_

_You will be an outcast for this! No one will accept you!_

_I don’t care!_

_You disgust me!_ The older woman’s eyes shot to Raph again and then his brothers. She snorted. _Filthy creatures._

Raph felt Vivi tense beside him a moment before she released his hand. They were all surprised when she actually slapped the other woman. “How dare you!”

The Bewula’s eyes narrowed, a hand pressed to her cheek. She took a step back and spat on the ground at Vivi’s feet. “Disloyal harlot!”

“Hey!” Raph roared angrily. But the woman had already turned on her heel and stalked away with her nose in the air.

Vivi folded her arms with a huff, grumbling under her breath. She saw Raph watching her out of the corner of her eye and she let out a heavy breath. “She always was a shallow self-centered pig.”

“I take it you two just had a conversation?” Leo asked.

Mikey looked off in the direction the woman had left. “Man, I kinda wish I’d heard that one.”

“Be glad you didn’t.” Vivi’s gaze softened as she took Raph’s hand again. “My family’s old home is just up this way.”

They started walking again, but Raph’s grip on her hand had tightened. “Who was that?”

“No one important. She’s one of Delten’s cousins. He doesn’t care for her either.” She stopped by what had once been a large stone house.

Don frowned at the remains of two walls and what appeared to be a staircase. You could see burn marks where a fire had consumed the place. “What happened here?”

She sighed, her eyes moving up as if seeing a phantom image of a structure long gone. “This was once our home, until the night father died.” She shook her head. “I…I don’t remember what happened exactly. I’ve tried so hard over the years, but all I can ever recall was waking up out here. Temprez said she found me here, unconscious.” Vivi gestured at the place there had once been a door. The stone stoop still bore a blackened scar where the fire had raged beyond the house. “She carried me away from the house. By the time I woke up it was completely engulfed.” Raph drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Vivi let out another heavy sigh, burying her face in Raph’s shoulder.

Leo frowned. “Does your sister know what happened?”

“She doesn’t…really talk about it. If she does know, she’s never told me.” She stepped back and met Raph’s eyes. Giving him a small smile, letting him know she was fine, then she released him. The four followed as she led them around to what used to be the side of the house. There were several large natural boulders about the size of the egg. “These look very much like the egg, though they are a bit smaller.”

“Do ya think one’ll do though?” Raph knelt to examine the football size rocks. They were almost shaped like a football as well, but one end was just a bit wider than the other allowing them to sit upright.

She nodded. “If the Elf forced her to tell him about it, she’d probably describe it like this. And if he read her mind somehow, he’d probably see an image like one of these.”

“Which one should we take?” Mikey looked around at the three dozen or so stones.

Vivi looked them over and pointed one out. “This one is the closest.”

Raph picked up the small boulder and turned to face them, meeting her violet eyes. “Let’s go get your friends back.”


	13. Surprises

Raphael and Vivi stepped into a cluster of trees to the side of the dark wooded dirt path. In the Turchan’s arms she carried the gray stone speckled and streaked with white. Eltshire had told her to come alone, but Raph was not about to let her confront their enemy all by herself. It didn’t matter that she had her powers back or not, he was not letting her out of his sight.

The others shadowed them, keeping out of sight as the couple entered the Elf’s camp. Eltshire stood across from them, yellow eyes glowing in the firelight. Beside him, Temprez still dangled lifelessly from her bound hands. Vivi gasped when she spotted her. Raph put a hand on her arm and she managed to suppress the desire to rush towards her.

Eltshire frowned at her. “You were told to come alone.”

“I ain’t leavin’.” Raphael growled.

Vivi glanced towards the barrier where her friends were on their feet. She narrowed her eyes on the Elf. “Let them go!”

“Not until I have what I want. The egg, give it to me.”

Vivi didn’t move. They had cleaned and polished the stone, giving it a mostly smooth surface. But in order for their ploy to work, she couldn’t let him have it yet. They needed more time. “At least let my sister go. Then I’ll know you will keep your word.”

Eltshire scowled. “Do not demand things of me, urchin! I possess a thousand-fold your power. If you do not hand it over, I will simply take it. And then I will be certain that not one of you walks away this night.”

Raph spotted Mikey and Don’s shadows near the Turchan’s barrier, and Leo’s several feet behind Temprez. They just had to keep the guy talking for a little longer. “What ya gonna do with it? Ya don’t got the book that tells ya how to control it.”

“What I do with the beast is my concern.” Eltshire smirked. “As for this,” he raised the book in hands so the firelight could illuminate it, “it is not as lost as some might think.”

Vivi’s violet eyes grew round. “The anthology! Where did you get that!” To the best of her knowledge it had been lost in the fire.

“That does not matter.” His glower returned as he took several menacing steps forward. “Now give it to me!”

Raphael growled, taking several steps forward as well. Eltshire thrust out his hand. “Wauntere!” The turtle went flying through the air to slam into a tree shell first. He fell to the ground with a groan, rubbing his head.

“Raphael!” Vivi shrieked, but her attention snapped back to the Elf that was now right in front of her. She gasped as he snatched the stone egg from her hands. A second gasp left her as he sent her flying as well. She shifted into her hawk form trying to break her momentum and lessen the impact. Unable to gain any altitude, she tumbled beak over talon into the hard earth. She landed painfully on her side and skidded to a stop amongst the forest litter, leaving a trail of feathers in her wake. It took a long moment for her to transform back, when she did the left side of her torso and left arm were covered in abrasions that left bits of skin hanging and blood dripping from the deeper ones.

Eltshire frowned at the stone egg. It felt rather heavy to be an egg. But he had no reference for weight as Temprez had never held the egg. Being a dragon egg, he supposed it was possible that it was heavier than normal. He carried it back to the fire and set it in a patch of grass. Opening the book, he found the passage he was looking for. “De’matum ta ge’suwa dagah’rehen!” Nothing happened. The “egg” sat silent. His frown deepened as he re-examined the spell. He’d spoken it correctly. Something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Mikey and Don had rubbed away part of the bark to break the symbol and therefore the barrier. When it fell, the Turchan turned towards them. Attenmir snorted. “It’s about time.”

Mikey grinned. “You guys didn’t think we’d leave you hangin’, did you?”

Delten frowned down at the Kefru gauntlets. “You may have broken the barrier, but we are still powerless as long as we wear these.”

Vicbra growled. “Just because we can’t shift, doesn’t mean we can’t fight.”

Leo had slipped up behind Temprez. He watched the Elf cautiously as he cut the rope that bound her to the tree. In one swift quiet movement he caught her and lifted her into his arms. A few moments later, he had carried her several yards away and laid her behind some bushes. He frowned at her appearance. She seemed to have blisters and frost bite. There were thin cuts in odd patterns across her entire body. But what worried him most was her breathing was ragged and she hadn’t moved at all. He would send Quassu to take care for her. He turned back towards the firelight just as he heard Raphael roar in anger.

Raph had regained his senses only moments after Vivi had been flung across the forest floor. His eyes followed the tear in the ground to where she’d landed. Even in the moonlight he could see the torn and bleeding flesh of her arm. A blinding red rage ripped through him and before he’d even thought it through, he was sailing across the fire. He let out a roar a split second before he tackled Eltshire into the rough ground. “You bastard!”

This time the Elven-mage didn’t have time to react as the turtle flung himself at him. He only had time enough to let out a gasp as he was body-slammed into the unforgiving forest floor. The anthology tumbled away from them as Raph began firing off blow after blow. Eltshire considered himself very familiar with battle. He believed himself rather skilled actually, after all he’d survived many confrontations before. But he was completely unprepared for the berserk mutant turtle. He was doing his best just to protect his face.

Raph, however, was not intent on just beating the guy to a pulp. “I’m gonna kill ya for hurtin’ ‘er!”

When the turtle yanked his sai from his belt and brought it down to ram it through his chest, Eltshire recovered his senses. He took in a sharp breath and thrust a hand into Raph’s chest. “Wauntere!” Again, Raphael went flying through the air.

“Raph!” All three of his brothers shouted as they rushed in his direction. This time, Raph came crashing down to the ground shell first and skidded to a short stop.

Eltshire turned towards the turtles and Turchan that were nearly on top of him. “Hobar!” He cried with a raised hand and every one of his potential assailants came to a complete stop, unable to move their bodies. His yellow eyes blazed as he came to his feet. “You will not interfere again.”

Vivi had made it back to Raph’s side. “Raphael?” Worried tears choked her voice as she stroked his cheek.

The moment his eyes opened they locked on her. “Vivi?” He sat up frowning at her injured arm and side. “Are ya alright?” She nodded and he let out a shuddering breath. He had hoped to keep her safe during the battle. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head at his apology and turned her gaze towards the Elf that had gotten back to his feet and was retrieving the anthology. “We must get the book from him. It was my father’s.”

Raph nodded, his features turning angry once more. “Hey, beanpole! That don’t belong to you!”

Eltshire was far beyond his patience now as he turned towards the couple. He glared at them. “Now that I have the book and the egg, I have no further use for you! Purcutose!”

Vivi’s eyes widened as lightening seemed to spring from his fingers. She had heard of this attack. It was a strike meant to kill. “No!” She threw her good arm around Raph’s neck and they fell backwards into the grass. The turtle gasped as the bolt Vivi had hoped to avoid, struck them dead on. He clenched his eyes, crushing Vivi into his chest and waiting for the searing pain that was sure to follow.

It didn’t.

Raph cracked open an eye. And for a split-second he could have sworn he saw a pale blue dome over them. But it flickered away so fast, he couldn’t know for certain. What he was certain of was that Eltshire’s attack had not worked. He sat up, pulling his small mate with him. The earth around them was scorched black, only the patch they sat in was still green. _That shoulda killed us! What happened?_ He looked down at Vivi. She was still trembling, her eyes firmly closed, and she had a tight grip on the edge of his plastron.

He glanced at Eltshire, who wore an equally stunned expression. His silver brows bunched. “How did you do that! No one has ever survived that spell!” He growled, his blood boiling. “That girl might have protected you once! But she will not be able to do it again!” He raised his hand, but the incantation never left his lips as something suddenly protruded through his shoulder.

He turned to stare into a pair of livid violet eyes. “Stay away from my sister!” Temprez snarled as she jabbed another sharp stick through his chest. The Elf’s eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, but what came out was blood which he choked on before falling to the ground. The blue-haired female collapsed beside him. She’d barely been able to stay on her feet long enough to get back to the camp.

Vivi’s head had shot up at the sound of her sister’s voice, raspy and hoarse as it might have been. As she watched her sister fall, she sprang to her feet. “Tem!” She and Raph rushed around the fire to her side. Vivi cupped her sister’s face. “No! Tem! Wake up!” Her chest constricted with the thought that her sister might die. “Come on! Temprez, please! I swear I won’t fight with you anymore! Just wake up!”

Raph pressed a finger to the girl’s throat and relief crossed his face. He caught one of Vivi’s hands. “She’s alive.” She sucked in a sharp breath and buried her face in her hands, trying to control the rollercoaster of emotions passing through her.

Eltshire’s spell had been broken the moment he’d died, so now they all regrouped near the couple and the two bodies. Effsu frowned as he knelt beside Raph. “Yes, but she is in very poor shape. We need to get her to the village.”

Quassu’s frown was deeper. “She’s not healing properly. The gauntlets are suppressing her powers.”

Delten had moved to knell near Temprez’s head and stroke a gentle hand across her brow. “Then we need to get them off her!”

Leo frowned. “Did this guy put them on her?”

Attenmir shook his head. “We’re not sure. When we woke up, they were already on us.”

“But if this Elf-dude put them on you, wouldn’t they have come off by now?” Mikey eyed the silver-haired corpse.

“That is true.” Effsu looked down at the gauntlets, still suppressing their inborn gifts. “It must’ve been…” He trailed off, the only reasonable answer was incomprehensible.

Don took a step towards him. “It must have been who?” Effsu shook his head. There had to be a better explanation. For one of their own to turn on them was unfathomable.

Vicbra growled, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. “Like Attenmir said, we’re not completely sure. But we do have a good guess.”

Raph was getting frustrated and impatient. He stood up. “Who put ‘em on ‘er!”

Quassu frowned. “Tehron.”

Vivi had managed to compose herself and now she looked up from her sister’s grayish features to her friend. “Tehron?”

Quassu nodded. “He was here before this Elf attacked us.”

Vivi’s brow bunched. “Really?” She couldn’t see the man doing that. Yes, he was annoying. Yes, he was kind of revolting. And yes, he was even underhanded at times. But a Turchan conspiring with an Elf? That simply didn’t make sense.

Raph glanced at her, remembering what the others had said about the man. He frowned, seeing the conflict and confusion in her eyes. “What is it?”

She met his caramel gaze. “It’s just that… Well, why would any of our kind have dealings with an Elf? It’s like making a deal with the devil. No good can ever possibly come of it. Even someone as dense as Tehron should know that.”

“But he was here.” Attenmir said firmly.

Effsu looked away in deep thought. He and Vivi obviously agreed there was something very odd with the idea of any shapeshifter dealing with an Elf for _any_ reason. “It is possible he too was being manipulated by this Elf. He may have just been a pawn in this monster’s game.”

Vicbra growled. “It doesn’t matter what his reasons were. The fact remains that he was the only other person near us when this scum attacked us. Even if he was just bait.”

Temprez took in a struggling breath, drawing their attention back to her. Quassu squeezed her friend’s hand. “We must get her to the healer.”

“None of us can change.” Attenmir pointed out.

“I can.” Vivi stood. “I will take her back.”

Raph stood as well. “Ya can’t go by yourself. That Tehron creep’s still out there. He’s probably even waitin’ for ya up there.”

Vivi frowned, her hand coming to rest on the torn flesh of her left arm. She knew what he was saying, but whether she could carry both on an injured wing she wasn’t so sure. “I…I can try to take you both. But I’m not even certain I can fly right now. Even if I can, I don’t know that I’m strong enough with this injury to carry both you and Temprez.” She dropped her eyes to her feet shamefully. _I’m always the weak link._

Three large cool fingers brushed her cheek and she looked up into warm caramel pools. “Ya can do it, Doll. I know ya can. We’ll just do it like we did before, one at a time.”

Vivi still wasn’t certain, but his faith in her gave her strength. Her chest filled with warmth as she covered his hand with hers. “Yes.” She said softly and Raph smiled.

“Then you had better get moving before she gets worse.” Delten looked up at them from where he still knelt beside Temprez, a warm hand on the girl’s cheek.

Raphael knelt and gathered Temprez in his arms. The others followed as the couple led the way from the forest into the clearing at the mountain’s foot. Donnie stopped to collect the two books beside the smoldering remains of the fire. He had a feeling they were going to need them. He paused to examine the anthology as the group stopped in the clearing. If this book was written in a dead language, how had the Elf known how to read it or speak it?

Vivi stepped away from the group. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It was difficult to shift when injured. After a long moment she was able to change into the giant eagle. Raph frowned in concern. Her injury was still very prominent. Many of the delicate feathers along her side and wing were missing. _Maybe this ain’t such a bright idea after all._ But he knew Vivi would not let her sister suffer and possibly die. Regardless of her injury she would take her to the hidden village. And he couldn’t let her go alone, it was just way too dangerous. Temprez was unconscious and Vivi was injured, neither could defend themselves properly.

Vivi’s violet eyes reflected pain as she gave her wings a test flap. Instead of immediately bounding into the sky as she’d done before, she took a running start before attempting to fly. The others held their breath as she seemed to struggle for a moment. But by the time she landed, she felt more confident.

Raph approached her with Temprez. “Take ‘er first.” Vivi lowered her head to make it easier to lay Temprez across her back. Worry was evident in his expression as he stepped back to meet her eyes. “Be careful, Doll.” She gave a slight bow of her head in agreement.

As before, she sprinted first and then took off. Raph watched anxiously as she gained altitude. Leo put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure you want to go up there without us? The villagers didn’t seem very friendly.”

Raph’s eyes never left Vivi. “I ain’t got a choice.”

Leo sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Behind them, Don and Quassu were examining the book. Her pink eyes were lit with curiosity. “Wow, this is ancient Turchan. Our kind haven’t spoken this language in centuries, not since The Hunt.”

“Can you read it?”

Quassu shook her head slowly. “No, but there may be some elders that can. But that’s not a certainty though. As I said it is an ancient language.”

Don frowned. If he had only a handful of words, he could probably translate it. But if no one knew the language, it would be difficult. He rubbed his chin. “Hmm, perhaps I can put it into my decoding program? It’s certainly worth a try.”

Meanwhile, on the shelf above Vivi transformed back into her humanoid form to ease Temprez to the ground. For a few moments after, she sat panting and sweating. Man, did it hurt to fly on an injured wing. It was like trying to swim with half your body paralyzed.

Raph felt his heart skip a beat when Vivi finally descended from the cliff. Her descent seemed a bit too fast and less controlled than before. In the end, she managed to land safely, though with a bit of a wobble. He finally turned his gaze back to his brother and Leo gave a small nod. “We’ll wait down here.”

Raphael returned the small nod before approaching his mate in bird form. He frowned again, placing a hand on her large head. “Ya okay?” She closed her eyes and bowed her head. He continued to frown as he slowly climbed on, careful of her injured wing and side.

It took a bit more effort to get off the ground this time. Raph was a lot heavier than Temprez. They were nearly to the top when Vivi’s wing gave out. She flapped them vigorously, struggling to keep them aloft. But she couldn’t. Raph gasped as they suddenly began to fall. With ninja speed he dove out the few feet and jabbed his sai into the rock face. Quickly he reached out to grasp one of Vivi’s bird feet, where she was still trying to regain flight. When she felt him grab her, she relaxed, allowing herself to swing towards the cliff. Raph struggled to keep his hold on the large heavy bird and his sai. “Ya gotta change, Doll, or I’m gonna lose my grip!”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Wauntere (Elvish) = Away

Hobar (Elvish) = Hold

De’matum ta ge’suwa dagah’rehen. (Ancient Turchan) = I command you to wake dragon.


	14. Give and Take

Raph clung to Vivi’s large foot, but she was heavy in this form. “Ya gotta change, Doll, or I’m gonna lose my grip!” The words had barely left his lips when she began to morph. His mouth hung open, hoping he wouldn’t drop her. The weight in his hand turned to nearly nothing and for one terrible moment, he thought he’d lost his hold on her. A small soft body formed in his hand, he drew it close before opening it. In his palm was a white mouse. He blinked. “Vivi?” The mouse bobbed its head. He frowned. Even in this new form he could still see her injury that covered nearly her entire side. The little mouse looked lethargic. He set her gently on his shoulder. “Hold on.”

Reaching into his belt, he jabbed his other sai into the mountain side. He took in their situation. They were dangling no more than ten feet from the precipice with a thousand-foot drop beneath them. _Ten feet. I can do that. I just gotta be careful._ He didn’t have the convenience of his Shuko spikes, not that he could have reached them if he did have them. Using his toes, he caught them on any small outcropping he could find and pushed himself up. After several inches, he removed one sai to jab it in higher up. Although it felt like hours before he reached the top, it had only been a matter of minutes.

He pulled himself over the ledge and Vivi scurried off his shoulder. A moment later she was in her natural form again. She threw her arms around him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

He let out a heavy breath and returned the embrace. “It’s alright, we made it. I shouldn’t’ve pushed ya so hard. You’re still recoverin’ from what Shredder did ta ya.”

She trembled. “I’m sorry! If anything had happened to you because of me-!”

Raph pushed her back just enough to look at her. “Hey, ya did your best. We’re a team, right? And that means we look out for one another.”

Even in the moonlight her violet eyes shimmered with tears of shame. “I love you.”

“I love ya too.” He kissed her brow, drawing her close again. After a long moment, he sighed. “We gotta take Temprez to the healer.”

She nodded as they stood and Raph lifted Temprez into his arms. “This way.” Vivi headed in the direction of the barrier. Once again, they stepped inside to find the gray stone wall and walked down to the gate. Vivi paused, her violet eyes darting around the entrance. It was late, so most would likely be asleep for which she was grateful. The night sheltered them as they turned and passed several rows of houses. At last, they came to the healer’s home. She stopped to place a small hand on Raph’s large bicep. He nodded his understanding. The healer might not be so nice, because he was an outsider.

She took the few steps to the door and knocked. A light came on upstairs and footsteps followed. A moment later the door opened to reveal an older man. He had white hair and pale green skin. He looked slightly annoyed when he opened the door, but the expression changed to surprise. “Vivistarbita! Where have you been!”

“It’s a long story. We need your help.”

He gasped, his eyes locking on the torn flesh of her left side. “You’re injured!”

She shook her head. “Don’t worry about me. It’s my sister that needs your help.” She gestured at Temprez, still cradled in Raph’s arms.

The man’s eyes narrowed on the turtle. “You brought a stranger to Sogel!”

She ignored the comment. “Please, Doehcar. Temprez needs your help.”

Doehcar frowned, then sighed. “Very well, what is done is done. Bring her inside.” They stepped into the entryway and the man closed the door behind them. The healer was used to unexpected visitors, it was the nature of his job, and so he was always prepared. He opened a door to their left and led them to a cot across the room. “Lay her here.”

Raph did as directed. But when he leaned over to lay her down, Doehcar’s brow bunched. Now that he was near the turtle, a new understanding took hold. He glanced at Vivi. “You’re mates!”

Raph scowled. He was getting a little tired of their immediate bigotry towards them. “Look, are ya gonna help ‘er or not! Cause if ya ain’t we need ta find somebody that will!”

Doehcar frowned as well. “I will help.” His eyes dropped to the Turchan on his cot. She had multiple lacerations, blisters, and frost bite. “What happened to her?”

“She was attacked by an Elf. He tortured her with magic.” Vivi explained, anger and regret in her voice. Temprez was like this because of her - because she was protecting the egg. _I’m so sorry, Tem. Please, be alright._ A tear slipped down her cheek. Raph wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her close, but remained quiet. He wasn’t sure what to say to comfort her. Temprez was in bad shape, even he could see that.

There was a small gasp as the healer lifted Temprez’s hand. “Kefru gauntlets!” Ire filled his voice. “Who put these on her! Was it the Elf! Where is he!”

“No, he ain’t the one that put ‘em on ‘er.” Raph explained.

“Then who?”

Vivi took in a deep breath. “They’re not sure, but they believe it may be Tehron.”

“They?”

“Yes. Effsu, Quassu, Attenmir, Vicbra, and Delten are wearing them as well. They are waiting for us at the foot of the mountain.”

Doehcar had turned his attention back to his patient and was already reaching for his supplies. Although their village was hidden, it did not lack the modern-day conveniences. He placed an oxygen mask over the girl’s nose and mouth to help with her ragged breathing. He was deeply concerned. “I will do what I can, but she will not heal properly until the gauntlets are removed.” Vivi gave a slight nod. She understood. Her sister would recover, but at a far slower rate.

Raph frowned, looking down at Vivi. “We need ta find this Tehron creep.”

“I know where to find him.” She started to towards the door.

“Vivistarbita, be careful with your accusations. Tehron’s family is powerful and holds a great deal of influence over the council. You had better be certain he did what you believe he did, before you accuse him in public of such atrocities.”

The couple stopped to look back at him. Raph growled. “Is that a threat!”

The old healer shook his white head. “No, it’s a warning. I have had dealings with that family in the past and it did not turn out well for me.”

“Don’t worry, Doehcar. I have no intention of making this public, unless I have to.” She placed a warm hand on Raph’s arm. “And by then we will have all the proof we need.” Taking her mate’s hand, they stepped back out into the quiet night. Sogel still slept, its streets quiet and dark.

“So, where we goin’?” They hurried along the stone pathway nearly at a run.

She stopped and pointed at the only three-story building in sight. It seemed to tower over the rest of the village. “There. It’s his family’s home.”

“You really think he’ll be in there?” The guy couldn’t be that stupid to hide in plain sight.

She frowned, a memory floating through her violet eyes. “He won’t be inside. He’ll be in the pergola near the rear. He told me once that was his favorite place to go and think.”

Nodding, he stepped forward taking her hands and guiding them over his shoulders. “I can get us there faster.” Vivi opened her mouth to protest. “Don’t argue. Your side’s all tore up. And I can tell it hurts for ya to shift, so get on.” Frowning, she complied. Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, she melted against him. Raph took in a deep breath as he pulled her legs up on his sides. Even now, her touch sent tingling spikes of electricity racing through his body. “Hold on.” Her arms only tightened slightly. He smirked. She trusted him so fully, that she knew he’d never let her fall.

Vivi closed her eyes as Raph sprinted forward and sprang off something, landing on the flat rooftops. Like in the city antennas and vents littered the flat stone rooves. But they posed absolutely no challenge to the ninja. She could feel his muscles flexing as he carried them swiftly to their objective. They were indeed a perfectly matched set drawing upon each other’s strengths and aiding in their weaknesses. Her arms tightened around him as a possessiveness blossomed inside her. He was hers and she was not going to let anyone change that. Tehron would certainly try, but he had no chance. In truth, he never had. He may have wanted her, but she had never felt the same. Raphael was her other half and together they made a whole, unbendable and unbreakable.

When Raph reached the street that passed in front of the large home, he stopped and lowered her to the ground. He glanced down at her and couldn’t prevent the small smile. That fire was burning behind her violet eyes again with determination. He squeezed her hand. They slipped around the side of the house and into a small garden beyond. Cautiously they approached the pergola, where a man stood with his back to them. Beyond him was the beautiful landscape of mountains, forests, and winding streams that sparkled in the moonlight. Vivi understood why this was his favorite place. The view was breathtaking.

“Vivi, I’m glad you’re back.” Tehron turned towards them. He had expected her, but not the odd turtle creature beside her. He continued unfazed by the unexpected guest. His gaze swept across her wounded side and he frowned. “What happened? You’re hurt. Have you gone to see the healer?”

Both of Vivi’s blue brows rose. He almost sounded genuine in his concern. Raphael growled. This guy was playing dumb. “Ya know what happened!”

“I assure you, I don’t.” He took a few steps towards Vivi and Raphael’s growl increased in volume. The turtle and Turchan regarded each other. Tehron was a good-looking man by human standards. He was tall and broad-shouldered with silky blonde locks that were long enough to be tied at the nape of his neck and startling blue eyes.

Raphael, however, was still a good three inches taller than him. He snorted. “Yeah, right.”

Tehron decided to ignore him, turning his gaze to Vivi. “Let me help you. I can have Doehcar brought here, if you prefer.”

“We have already been to the healer.” Vivi’s voice was tight with the restraint of her own temper. “We left Temprez with him.”

Tehron lifted a blonde brow in mock surprise. “Your sister? Was she injured as well?”

“Stop the bullshit! You put those damned bracelets on ‘er! Now you’re gonna take ‘em off!” Raphael glared at the man over Vivi’s head.

“What a mouth on you. Really, Vivi, why are you associating with those far below your class?” He returned Raph’s glare, before glancing down at the small female. “What is this _thing_ doing here anyway? You know it’s forbidden to bring outsiders into Sogel.”

Raphael was just able to catch Vivi around the waist as she shot forward, rage written in her soft features. He pulled her back against him. “Wait, Doll. We need ‘im to take the cuffs off.”

Tehron scowled at the contact. “Take your disgusting hands off her. She belongs to me.”

Vivi tensed, scowling. Then a thought struck her. He didn’t know they were mates. He’d been upwind of them the whole time. She smirked, hugging one of Raph’s large arms that was wrapped around her. “Actually, I’m his as he is mine. We are mates.”

That did it. Tehron’s false exterior of composure was lost. His voice broke the quiet of the night. “What!” He’d made a deal with that Elf. Take care of the others in exchange for the anthology, but leave Vivi for him. She would be distraught and seek comfort from someone, and he would be the only one left to turn to. But now he was going to have to do things the hard way. A roar left him as he transformed into a giant cobra.

“Aw, shell!” Raph dove to the side, Vivi still clutched in his arms, as the snake struck out. They rolled across the hard earth. Raph sprang to his feet with ninja speed. He was ready when the second strike came. His sai caused a long slash mark across the things belly. The cobra hissed loudly, darting to and fro while he tried to dig his poisonous fangs into the turtle. But Raph was fast and skilled, each strike was met with one of his own. It wasn’t long before Tehron’s glossy hide wore dozens of cuts and stab wounds.

The Turchan grew tired of the exchange and brought his giant tail around into Raph’s chest. Vivi had gotten back to her feet by now and she watched as her love was thrown back, the wind knocked out of him. She turned her fiery violet eyes on Tehron. “You’ll regret that!” Despite her injury, she forced her largest and most powerful transformation into being.

Raphael’s eyes were as round as saucers as he stared up at the creature towering above him in a protective stance. The only word that came to mind to describe her was magnificent. Her blue scales glimmered in the moonlight, her underside was pure white, and her wing span was nearly fifteen feet in width. Sharp white teeth were displayed when she tilted her head back and let out a bone shattering roar. Raph had to cover his ears and even the giant cobra backed away. But the withdrawal was momentary as Tehron became a similar beast, but on a larger scale. The black dragon formed, crushing the pergola in the process. Lights inside the large house came on, not that any of them noticed.

Vivi did not give him a chance to strike first. She sprang forward, wrapping Tehron’s neck in her powerful jaws and digging her claws into his back. Tehron thrashed, trying to dislodge her. That’s when Raph spotted it. Her left wing was torn and bright pink flesh shone along her side where scales had not formed. She was still vulnerable, even in this state. He stood unmoving, not certain what to do or if he could do anything at all.

Suddenly, Tehron threw himself backwards, crushing Vivi into the rocky ledge, her head dangling off the side of the cliff. The black dragon flipped, pinning her with a claw sinking into the exposed flesh along her side. She let out a wail of pain.

The dragon above her snarled. _My father never should have let you live! But he thought you would be useful. He was wrong!_

Vivi squirmed, trying to ease the pain in her side. _What are you talking about?_

The black dragon’s blue eyes were cold in the moonlight. _You were supposed to be a perk. He wanted me to use you. But I would have been gentle. I would have taken care of you, as long as you gave me what I wanted._

Vivi was trying to push him off her with her legs, but he was so much bigger than her and she was already tired from the previous battle. _And what is that?_

 _The same thing my father was after the night he burnt your home to the ground – the dragon egg._ He dug his claw in deeper _. I want that egg! And I want it now!_

Blood seeped from the wound. _Never!_ Vivi’s violet eyes held the same defiance they always had. She would protect the egg with her life. It was a baby, just like Faith. And she’d never let anyone harm it.

 _Then I have no further use for you! Die!_ He raised his other clawed foot to slice her head right off.

Raph had been watching the encounter with growing fear. _She ain’t strong enough for this yet!_ And he’d been proven right when Tehron pinned Vivi to the ground. His heart jumped into his throat and without thinking he charged across the space between them. His mate’s howl of pain seemed to cut him to the bone. The smell of her blood struck him and his mind seemed to blank, but his body kept moving.

Tehron hadn’t expected the turtle to appear out of nowhere or the bite of metal in his chest. “Stay away from ‘er!” Raph drove the sai in deeper.

The dragon seemed to choke, his eyes bulging. He stumbled asway from the psycho turtle. He instinctively returned to his humanoid form to conserve his energy, but it was in vain. The weapon had struck true. The sai had slipped through his ribs into his heart. He went down like a bag of rocks.

Raph took in a deep breath, his senses finally returning to him. “We did it.” They’d all be okay now. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to Vivi expecting a warm smile. But what he saw took his breath away all over again. She lay on her side unmoving with a puddle of blood forming beneath her. “No!” Rushing forward, he gathered her in his arms. “No! Vivi!” Yanking off his mask, he pressed it against the wound trying to stop the blood flow. “Come on, Doll. Stay with me. Ya gotta stay with me.” Her eyes opened just a sliver and immediately closed again. “I’ll get ya back to the doc, just hold on.” He lifted her off the ground, clutching her to his chest. But when he turned to head back to the healer’s home, he found his way blocked.

A small crowd had formed and several resembled Tehron. A woman was knelt over the young man’s body. “Tehron! Tehron!” She pulled the sai from his chest and glared at Raphael. “You killed my son!”

More angry voices joined hers. Raph’s grip tightened on Vivi. He tried to make his way around the crowd, but three of the men stepped into his path. He growled. “Get outta my way! I ain’t got time for this!”

The one in front wore the same silky blonde hair as Tehron, though both his skin and eyes were different. He glared. “I don’t know what or who you are, but you will regret killing my brother!”

More men surrounded Raph. He couldn’t put Vivi down to fight or she’d bleed out. He had to figure a way out of this and fast. The problem was the angry crowd was quickly growing. “Stop!” Effsu’s commanding voice bombed across the plateau and every soul did just as he said. A hush went through the crowd and it began to part. Effsu led the four changelings and three turtles through the mob.

Tehron’s brother stepped into his path. “You don’t have any say here, Effsu! This thing just killed my brother!”

Vicbra growled at Effsu’s left. “Your brother is a traitor! He conspired with an Elf to trap us!”

The man pointed a finger at the larger changeling. “Liar! You have no proof of that!”

Delten tossed the Kefru cuffs at the man’s feet. “We have plenty.”

The three brothers had moved past the arguing men to Raph’s side. They gasped at the sight of Vivi. “What happened!” Don moved to place a hand on her brow, which was soaked in sweat.

“That creep got ‘er in the side! She’s losin’ blood! We need ta get ‘er to the healer guy!”

Leo frowned, even he could tell she was going into shock. He spun on the crowd. “Out of the way! Now!” The Turchan seemed to startle at the turtle’s equally commanding voice and moved back. They pressed through the throng and sprinted down the path, Raph leading the way. They made it back to the healer’s home in record time. Raph didn’t bother to pause at the front door, shouldering it open.

Doehcar darted into the hall. His angry expression turning to shock. “Hurry!” Turning back into the room, he pulled another cot away from the wall.

Raph laid her on it, but did not release her. He could feel her blood hot and wet seeping between his large fingers. “Vivi?” He croaked softly. This time there wasn’t even the flutter of an eyelid. Panic was creeping over him. He wasn’t aware that anyone was speaking to him, until Leo’s hand latched onto his wrist to pry his hand from the wound.

“Let him look, Raph.” Leo’s voice was firm, calm and somehow gentle all at the same time. Raph lifted his head to look his elder brother in the eye. Leo felt like he’d been punched in the gut. His brother’s caramel eyes held such desperation, panic, and…fear. Pressing a hand against his chest, he forced him back two paces. But that was as far as Raph would move, his gaze locked on Vivi’s face again.

Mikey squeezed his shoulder. “Let him work, bro. She’ll be alright, you’ll see.” The younger turtle felt his own heart twist inside of him as he looked down at his sister. If she died, little Faith would lose her mother and Raph might lose his mind.

Don stepped up next to Doehcar. “I’ll help. Tell me what you need.”

The older man pointed at a cabinet. “A sutra kit. She’s not healing fast enough to stop the bleeding.”

Leo frowned. “She’s still weak. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since we rescued her from Shredder.”

“I tried ta… I didn’t want ‘er ta…” Raph cursed under his breath and pushed Leo aside to grab Vivi’s hand. “Ya can’t die. Ya hear me? Ya can’t! I ain’t gonna let ya!” He let out a small gasp as her hand tightened around his and simultaneously a voice spoke inside his mind.

_Raphael…_

Even the sound of her voice inside his head caused a shiver through his body and sent his heart racing. “I’m right here.” He ran his large fingers gently down her pale cheek and she turned into his touch.

Hope sprang into the brothers’ hearts. “She heard you, Raph!” Don couldn’t prevent the excitement from seeping into his voice.

Raph smiled. “Yeah, I know.”


	15. Promises Kept

Don turned away from the window when he heard Temprez stir on her cot. Doehcar had finally retired to bed once he’d deemed both girls stable and healing well. But if he was needed, they could get him quickly enough. Delten, Attenmir, and Quassu had shown up shortly after the turtles had. The three had stayed around until dawn when Mikey had started to complain he was hungry. Seeing that both their friends were in good hands and fairly stable, they’d taken him for something to eat. Leo had tagged along to be sure Mikey didn’t get into trouble.

That left Don and Raph to stand watch over the girls. He glanced at Raph, where his brother was slumped against the other cot, finally asleep with Vivi’s hand clutched in his. She hadn’t woken up yet, but was very responsive to Raphael’s touch and voice. It was probably best for her anyway. Even with accelerated healing the trauma of captivity, injuries, and hard-fought battles was making her recovery slower. Temprez, however, seemed to be doing much better. Most of the damage done by Eltshire was at a far better level now.

He approached the bedside as she opened her eyes to blink at him. “How are you feeling?”

She let out a soft groan. “Like I was put through a meat grinder.”

“I’d say you were just short of that.” He attempted good-humoredly. When she didn’t reply to that, he sighed. “Everyone has been worried about you.” He lifted one eye-ridge. “Delten, in particular, seemed concerned. He’s been sitting at your bedside for the past five hours.”

At this she looked up at him. A flicker of something passed through her eyes, but it vanished too quick for Don to identify it. “Where is my sister?” She asked softly. “Is she okay?”

Don gestured at the other cot. Beyond Raph’s bulk, Vivi’s blue head could just be seen. Temprez started to get up, but Don caught her. “Easy. She’s going to be fine.” He gave her a small smile. “I have a feeling she’s just as strong as you.”

Temprez frowned, looking down at her hands. “She shouldn’t have to be.”

Don frowned as well, sitting in the chair Delten had occupied earlier. “What do you mean?”

Temprez let out a heavy breath. “Father made me swear I’d always look out for her. I would have anyways, she is my little sister. But he said I had to protect her, because she was special, because she had some sort of important destiny.” She lifted her head a little to look at him. “I didn’t really understand it all. I was still small when he told me. And he didn’t tell me much.” She shook her head, dark blue locks falling about her shoulders. “And I couldn’t even do that.”

Donnie shook his own head. “You did protect her though. You killed that Elf and he would’ve killed her and my brother if you hadn’t.”

“No. I didn’t, otherwise she wouldn’t be here hooked to all those things.” She waved a hand at the IV line that was delivering fluids and antibiotics into Vivi’s system. “And no offense, but she wouldn’t be with him either. I had one job to do and I failed at it.” She let out a sigh. “I’ve always failed at it.”

Don’s frown was deep. “I understand that you two have been on your own for a long time. But from my perspective you’ve done exactly the opposite of fail. Temprez, look at her - _really_ look at her. She is strong, independent, selfless, and happy. You’ve done exactly what your father asked you to do. You’ve watched out for her all these years, but now you don’t have to.” He glanced at Raph again. “My brother may be a bit rough around the edges, but his heart is as true as they come. When he trusts someone, it’s completely. And when he loves someone, it’s deeply. He will never hurt her, leave her, or betray her.”

Temprez continued to frown as she looked away. “You don’t understand.”

Don let out a heavy breath of his own. “Actually, I do. I have my own amount of guilt for her being in this state. I’m the one that left her behind.” Her head snapped back around to stare at him, but he continued. “And she has suffered so much because of that. So, has Raph. There is no way I will ever be able to make that up to them in my lifetime. We wouldn’t even be here, if I hadn’t left her in the first place.”

Temprez’s eyes narrowed. “You’re the one that left her?” The information both angered and shocked her. From what she’d seen of this turtle, he cared deeply for others. So, to leave her sister didn’t seem to fit. The anger was swallowed in a giant wave of her own guilt and she couldn’t prevent the next question from slipping from her lips. “Why did you leave her?”

Donnie shook his head in dismay. “I’ve asked myself that every hour of every day since that day. The truth is, I’m not really sure. Raph was hurt and we were way outnumbered by the Foot. But we’ve been in those situations before. I don’t know what happened. Normally, I would have gotten her out as well. But when she told me to leave, it was like a switch was flipped and I couldn’t help myself. I had to do what she asked, even though it was against my better judgement.”

Temprez scrutinized the turtle sitting in front of her. She could feel the guilt weighing his heart down. She sighed. “I have known many men that have done foolish things just because a girl asks him to. Turchan males are particular prone to it. Though I’m not sure why. Perhaps it has something to do with our biology. I don’t know. I’m not the smart one, she is.” Temprez’s eyes drifted to the cot where her little sister still slept.

Her words tugged at something in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite grasp it. He rubbed his face with his own sigh. They were all tired and stressed, maybe when things calmed down, he could put the pieces together. “Are you thirsty?” She nodded. “I’ll get you some water.”

On the other side of the room, Raph woke when he felt the gentle pressure to his hand. Lifting his head, his gaze met a pair of warm violet eyes. It had to have been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Hey.”

She smiled. “Hey.”

He lifted a hand to caress her cheek. “Ya gave me a good scare there for a minute. I thought ya were gonna leave me.”

She leaned into the warm touch, the corner of her mouth quirking up. “I told you that you weren’t going to lose me. And you should know by now, I don’t break my promises.”

His small smile grew. By the gods, how he loved her. “How’s your side?”

This time she frowned a little, but was sure not to show any signs of pain. That would only put Raph on edge. “It feels like I was used as a giant pin cushion.” She tried to make it sound light, but he still frowned.

“Ya shouldn’t’ve jumped in like that. I could’ve handled ‘im. I did handle ‘im.” He had intended the scold to sound harsh, but it hadn’t. After all, how could he tell her not to do something he himself would have done.

Her warm hand cupped his cheek and she steadily held his gaze. “I will never apologize for protecting the ones I love.”

He let out a shuddering breath and moved to place a soft kiss on her lips. “I know.”

Don and Temprez had watched the quiet exchange for some time when the door popped open and Mikey strolled in followed by everyone else. He beamed at the sight of both girls awake. “Look who’s up!” He grinned at them and snatched the bag Leo had been carrying. “Good thing we brought back some grub!”

Don gave his younger brother a small smile as he stood to return to his place beside the window. “I’m surprised it made it back here.”

Leo snorted as he moved past Mikey. “It only made it because I fought him off the whole way.” Quassu chuckled and Attenmir grinned.

“What did ya bring?” Raph asked, turning slightly in his chair to look at them.

“Doughnuts and sausage biscuits!” Mikey grinned as he started to carry the paper bag to his brother.

“And a coffee cake.” Delten met Temprez’s eyes as he held up another sack.

She blushed. “Thank you.” He smiled softly as he brought the pastry to her and settled in the chair beside her cot.

Raph helped Vivi sit up and sat behind her so she could lean against him. He took the bag from Mikey. “So, where’s the others?” Vivi frowned a little she’d wondered the same thing when only three of her friends had arrived.

“Effsu is dealing with Targ, Tehron’s brother, and the council.” Attenmir explained. “And as usual Vicbra insisted on watching his back.”

“You never can be too careful with that family.” Delten muttered.

Leo frowned. “Yeah, it seems the Turchan are not very happy with any of us.”

“Especially not Raph.” Mikey added.

Vivi’s frown intensified. She’d been afraid her people would react this way. But this sounded worse than simple prejudice. “Why is he dealing with the council?”

Quassu approached her bedside. “He is making certain that Tehron’s crimes are established, so they won’t pass any judgement against either of you.”

Vivi was still confused. “I know Tehron and I destroyed the garden and probably caused a lot of noise in the processes, but that doesn’t justify-.”

“Tehron is dead.” Delten said flatly.

Vivi’s eyes grew wide, but she managed to stifle the gasp that wanted to leave her. Raphael stiffened behind her nonetheless. She instantly realized her mistake, diligently not looking back at her mate. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with her reaction. So, instead she laid a hand on her injured side and nodded. “We did what we had to do. He would have killed us.” She wanted to be sure that Raph understood that she held just as much responsibility in the matter as he did and she did not regret the result of the battle in the least. Raph was safe and that was all that really mattered to her.

Quassu watched her friend wrap her small hand around the large green one. “And that is exactly what Effsu is making sure the council understands.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Several more hours passed before Vicbra and Effsu joined them at the healer’s home. “The council agreed that it was Tehron that was at fault.” Effsu explained. “But since our laws were broken by bringing outsiders into Sogel, they have passed down a judgement.” He moved forward to take Vivi’s hand where she sat on the side of the bed with Raph. “I’m sorry, Vivi. I tried everything in my power to dispute the ruling.” He sighed. “But you’ve been banished from Sogel. You have until sundown to leave.”

The room burst into angry voices, but Vivi was quiet. She let out a heavy breath of relief. “It’s alright.” The others stopped their outbursts to look at her. “It’s okay.” She repeated a little quieter.

“Vivi…” Temprez started.

The younger sister shook her blue head with a sigh. “No, Temprez, it really is alright. I will miss being here with all of you and visiting our old home. But truth be told, I don’t really have much reason to be here anymore.” She looked up at Raph. “My life – my heart is in New York. And that is where I want to be.” Raph smiled, drawing her close and nuzzling into her hair.

Temprez frowned. “Are you sure that is what you want?”

Vivi gave a firm nod, her expression reflecting the peace she had with the council’s decision. “Yes, it’s time we got home to Faith. But there is one thing I need to do before we leave.”

“What’s that?” Delten stood at the foot of Temprez’s cot, where she still sat.

Vivi stood from her cot and Raph followed. “I need to retrieve the egg. It still needs to be cared for, and since I can’t do that here, it must come with us.”

Attenmir lifted a white brow. “So, that dragon egg the Elf was after is real?”

Leo straightened from where he’d been leaning on the wall. “Yes, but only those of us in this room know that. And it would be best for everyone, if it stays that way.”

Effsu nodded. “We will make sure no one learns of its existence.” The other shapeshifters also nodded in agreement.

Less than an hour later the seven Turchan and four turtles stood looking at the ruins of the old house. The two sisters stared up at it, remembering it in its former beauty. “Tehron said his father is the one that started the fire. But he didn’t say much else. I wish you’d tell me.” Vivi told her softly, eyes still on the house.

Temprez sighed. “It was so very long ago.” Her eyes fell to the blackened stoop. The memory still hurt, no matter its age. With a deep breath she resigned herself to the story. “I remember it was so cold that night and the wind was blowing so hard. There was a storm brewing, I just didn’t know it at the time. Father had sent us to bed. You fell asleep right away, but I was still awake when I heard the raised voices downstairs. Father liked to read after we’d go to bed.”

Vivi nodded with a faint smile. “Yes, I remember. He loved his library.”

“That’s how I knew something was wrong. We never had visitors at that hour. I went down to see, but by then the house was already on fire.” She took in a shuddering breath. “Father was lying on the floor of the library with his books burning all around him. I tried… I tried to wake him, but he was already gone. Someone had stabbed him.” She shut her violet eyes, feeling the tug of guilt all over again. “And then I just sat there as our home began to crumble around me. I never saw how the fire had started, or who had started it, or who had killed our father. They must have still been in the house though.” She lifted her eyes to meet her sisters. “It’s the only way you could have survived.”

Vivi frowned. “But you’re the one that carried me away from the house.”

“I did, but I wasn’t the one that rescued you. By the time I came to my senses, the house was practically engulfed.” Her voice cracked as she continued. “Vivi, I never went back upstairs. I didn’t go back for you. Someone else did. I found you out here when I came out.”

Vivi stared at her for a long moment. Temprez had always been so overprotective. Now, she knew why. She took her shoulders in her hands. “Tem, we were children. I could never blame you for something like that.”

Tears rolled down the older girl’s cheeks. “But I left you.”

“And you have made up for that mistake a hundred times over in the past ten years.” Vivi smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

Temprez just stared at her with wide watery eyes, until a large hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up into a pair of concerned green eyes. Delten gave her a weak smile. “She’s right, Temprez. You’ve punished yourself enough. It’s time to let it go.”

Temprez blinked up at him through damp eyes, then turned back to Vivi. Smiling, the smaller girl wrapped her in a tight embrace. “I love you, Tem.”

She returned the tight embrace with one of her own, her body shuddering with soft sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you too, little sister.”

Raph had mixed feeling about the story he’d just heard. It angered him to know she’d left Vivi to possibly die, but he also felt sorry for her. He understood the guilt she was feeling. He felt it every time one of his brothers was hurt because of something reckless he’d done.

The two separated and Vivi glanced at the quickly descending sun. She sighed. “It’s time to get the egg.”

Raph caught her hand. “I’m goin’ with ya, remember?”

She smiled, squeezing his hand as they started into the rubble. Picking her way through, she found the old trap door. It had originally been hidden beneath a pantry, which explained why Tehron’s father had not found it. Raph knelt beside her to help as she began clearing stones and debris away. Then they lifted the door. Beneath it was a set of steps that led deep into the mountain. As they traveled down, the stairs disappeared and their slope turned upwards again. Raphael shined his flashlight around as they finally entered a chamber. Part of the place looked like it had collapsed at some point.

Vivi didn’t seemed to be troubled by the sight though as she went straight to the boulders. As before she began clearing away a place. After several rocks were moved a metal box could be seen. “That it?”

She nodded as she released a hinge. “Yes. This place was still the safest place to keep it, even after father died.” The egg did indeed look like a rock. But as she’d said, it was larger than the stone they’d used as a decoy. It’s smooth surface shimmered as she brought it into the light.

Raph couldn’t help but touch it. “So, this little guy’s been what all the fuss has been about?” He raised an eye-ridge as it almost felt like something pulsed beneath his fingers. He looked up at his mate and her small smile had grown into a grin.

“I think he likes you.”

He smirked. “Yeah?”

She cradled it against her chest like it was a baby. “Yeah.” Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, she met his caramel eyes in the dimness. “Raphael, let’s go home now.”

He smiled, running his large fingers through her long hair and kissing her softly. “Yeah, home sounds real good.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Epilogue**

“Hey, where ya goin’, squirt?” Raph caught Faith as she crawled towards the kitchen. The tot giggled as he lifted her in the air. He glanced at the playpen they’d gotten her. It had been a vain attempt to keep her in one location.

Leo chuckled as he approached. “I think she’s turning into an escape artist.” The three had been sparring in the dojo.

“She is like a mini-ninja.” Mikey settled on the couch and snatched up the remote.

Vivi appeared from the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She frowned as she spotted their daughter in Raph’s arms. “Did she get out again? I put her in there less than a minute ago.”

Raph chuckled this time. “Yeah, I guess we’re gonna have ta have Donnie hook ‘er up with somethin’ more escape proof.”

Leo sat in one of the arm chairs. “Where is Donnie? I haven’t seen him much today.”

“Where else, he’s got his beak stuck in that book again.” Mikey began flipping channels.

“He’s been studying that anthology a lot lately.” Leo glanced towards the lab where he could make out his brother’s shape just beyond the door.

“He told me last night that he thought he was finally making some good progress on translating it.” Vivi sat beside Mikey and Raph passed Faith down to her before settling beside her.

“And I have!” Everyone turned to find the aforementioned turtle had suddenly emerged from his lab. “And this is incredible! You guys have got to hear this!” Don flipped through the pages.

The others waited patiently for him to continue. But after a long moment of silence, Leo cleared his throat. “Uh, Don...” Faith squirmed in Vivi’s arms and so she let her down on the floor again, but kept an eye on her.

Don lifted his head, suddenly remembering he’d been in the middle of an explanation. “Oh, yeah! This book is filled with different kinds of spells that help to communicate with the dragon. But that’s not all! There are journal entries in here too!” He glanced up at Vivi. “It’s like your family kept a generational log of important events!”

Vivi looked up at him. “Have you seen the spell that awakens the hatchling yet?”

Donnie shook his head. “Not yet. I haven’t translated the whole thing. It’ll probably take a while to do that. But there is this one entry I just came across and I wanted to-.”

He stopped as Vivi jumped to her feet and rushed towards Faith. The little turtle had a hold of the dragon egg. They had been keeping it near the wall of the living room where several straw mats were stacked giving it a kind of nest. The tot latched onto the smooth surface rolling backwards onto her shell and began to babble. The rest of the group had rushed to follow Vivi, but none of them were in time to stop what happened next. They all froze as the egg began to glow.

Faith continued to babble and even started giggling, almost like she was talking to it. As the egg glowed even brighter, Raph felt fear pulse through him and he darted forward, taking the egg from her and snatching her up into his arms. Vivi stepped up beside him, a hand on the now pouting Faith’s shell. But their eyes were still locked on the egg which began to crack, an even brighter light seeping through the crevices.

“What the shell!” Mikey breathed behind them.

The glowing stopped as the shell suddenly fell away. On the floor sat a pure white dragon. Slowly it unfurled itself and made a squeak. Faith fussed, pushing on Raph’s plastron, trying to get free. The little dragon lifted its head to look at her with blue eyes. Vivi’s mouth hung open, but it was Leo that voiced what they were all thinking. “Wow.”

The little dragon bounced, flapping its wings. Then it suddenly sprang into the air in Faith’s direction. Raphael gasped, stepping back and turning the tot away from it. The little dragon obviously couldn’t fly yet, so it started to fall. Instinctively, Vivi caught it, bringing it close to her chest. It began to calm, relaxing into her. That is until it heard Faith fuss again. Then it started trying to get free as well.

Vivi looked from one to the other. Was it possible? “Raph, let her down.”

He stared at his mate with large round eyes. “What! No way! That thing could hurt ‘er!”

“I don’t think so. I think you should let them meet each other.” Don said, drawing their attention to him.

Raph glared at his brother. “Not gonna happen!”

“Raphael, please.” Vivi looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He swallowed hard. That “please” did it every time. When she said it, he could never refuse her. Taking a shuddering breath, he slowly turned so Faith and the little dragon could see each other. The tot immediately stopped fussing.

“Valo! Valo! Valo!” She stretched out a hand towards her new friend and it rubbed its white head against her palm. The couple exchanged a stunned look.

“They act like they know each other.” Leo commented.

“Well, actually…” Don started.

Raph glanced at him. “Actually, what?”

“That was the entry I was going to tell you about.” Don looked back down at the anthology. “According to this, over a century ago a seer said that a child born of two bloods would be the one to awaken the dragon’s egg. And that the child would call it by name.”

Mikey’s mouth hung open. “You mean some dude a hundred years ago knew Raph and Vivi were gonna get it on and have a kid?”

Raph shot his brother an annoyed glare, but his gaze quickly went back to Don. The genius nodded. “Yes, and it even gave a time frame in which it would happen. Which matches perfectly.” This had apparently had been what Temprez’s father had tried to tell her all those years ago. He couldn’t help the grin. “I guess that means you two really were meant to be.”

Raph looked down at Vivi and smiled. “I coulda told ya that a year ago, the second I laid eyes on ‘er.”

Her smile was just as bright, tinted with a hint of humor. “I laid eyes on you first.”

He laughed finally relaxing. Faith was still wiggling in his arms and so he knelt to let her down. Vivi did the same, allowing the small dragon onto the floor beside the tiny turtle. The family watched as Faith babbled something and the dragon rubbed against her and promptly laid its head in her lap. “Valo! Valo!” Faith squealed happily.

“Fascinating.” Don muttered.

Leo frowned. He was worried. If anyone ever discovered the dragon and that Faith could somehow communicate with it, the result could be very bad. “I think we’re going to have to be very careful with them. Shredder is still out there and if he ever found out, he will try to take them from us.”

Raph growled. “I’d die before lettin’ that monster anywhere near Faith!”

Vivi had been watching the two little ones interact. She rested a hand on his. “We both would. But something tells me that he will never let it come to that.”

“He?” Raph looked down at the dragon that was already curled protectively around their daughter.

Mikey grinned. “So, he’s like her own personal guardian angel.”

Vivi giggled. “Well, he is awfully sweet looking.”

“Apparently his name is Valo.” Don set the anthology down on the coffee table and knelt beside them. The dragon turned his blue eyes towards him. “And he does seem to know his name.”

Vivi stroked a hand across its smooth head covered only in tiny scales. “Welcome to the family Valo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone have an awesome Christmas and a fantastic New Year!


End file.
